The Free and the Enslaved
by fujioka44
Summary: 'The Puppet and the Puppeteer' sequel. Kotone returns to Konoha three years later, and a lot has changed. How will her reappearance affect the others, and how will Team Fourteen help orchestrate the future events of Konoha? Sasuke x OC x Gaara. Shikamaru x OC. Kiba x OC. Kakashi x OC. Slight Sai x OC and Deidara x OC. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to 'The Free and the Enslaved'! This is the sequel to 'The Puppet and the Puppeteer', so if you have not read that story, I suggest you go do so, or you will not understand what is going on! :D **

**For those of you who are not new, I thank you for sticking with me until the sequel~! It took me a while, but I do hope you enjoy this introductory chapter. I apologize for the lack of anything really happening.**

**Please enjoy and leave feedback so that I may improve!**

**{Edit - 9/29/12 - I added more information; I hope this doesn't lessen the chapter's quality!}**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sometimes when she looked into the mirror, her eyes would flash a blissful jade, but in the blink of an eye, her lenses would convert back to the typical snowy shade. _

_ Other times, she would lift a strand of hair as she brushed it thoroughly and take note of the chestnut color, but before Akio and Aiko arrived, the tresses would've morphed back into the original hue. _

_ It was exceptionally odd. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Haru Rin Hatake was born seven months after Kotone's departure. Her hair was a magnificent silver color, similar to her father, and her eyes were a shocking sapphire, similar to Kakashi's mother. She took pleasure in riding atop of her dad's shoulders when he was able to spend time with her.

By the time she was able to speak in her squeaky and adorably light tone, she was the pride of Kakashi's life. Haru was definitely a daddy's girl. While she loved her mother just as much as any other two and a half year old, there was a special place in her heart for the Sharingan holder. Haru would climb about his lanky body and speak to him, leisurely explaining her day, using big girl words such as 'quiet', 'pretty' and 'stupid'.

Also, in her cute mind, she held a high authority for Sakura, meeting her days after being born and never once forgetting her name. She grabbed the pink-haired girl's hand on many occasions, asking her of Naruto (whom she thought to be the most heroic fellow, despite not meeting him quite yet) and Sasuke, whom she also had her own childish opinion about, even going as far as to say he was 'a big fat dummy'.

So, when Naruto arrived in the village, blonde hair and all, Haru leapt into his arms cheerfully, and the fair-haired idiot spoke to her with admiration, knowing immediately that she was Kakashi's daughter, considering he stood nearby and was referred to regularly as 'daddy' or sometimes 'Kaka'.

"Nawuto!" Haru cried out with a big grin.

"Hey there," the teen responded with his own smile, "how are you?"

"Gewd!" She responded, "Nawuto! I wuv you!"

Though she loved the idiotic lad with a passion, there was another blonde who simply stole her heart.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto had arrived home, after all these years. He had spoken to mostly everyone and was preparing to head home and rediscover his old apartment.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san!"

The blonde froze and looked around until his eyes fell upon a lovely figure with shining eyes, "Huh?"

"It's nice to see you again," she said sweetly, tucking a golden lock behind her ear.

Naruto stared for a moment before gasping, crying out, "Hiromi-chan!"

The damsel had grown a few inches taller, surprisingly. Her tresses had been cut below her shoulders, according to her loose braid, and her bangs brought out the light in her sparkling azure orbs. Her shocking beauty caused Naruto to do a double take. He could tell it was still Hiromi, with her awkward and shy self, but her new appearance was quite different.

"Yeah, it's me. I suppose it has been quite a while!" She laughed softly.

The dobe scratched the back of his head cheerfully, "Yeah, it has! _Man_, you sure have gotten good-looking!"

"H-huh?!" the young woman recoiled, shocked, "Y-you think so?"

"Yeah!"

"A-ah.. Well, thank you, Naruto. ."

"Oi! Hiromi!"

Rushing in, Kiba, atop of Akamaru, smirked.

"Hello," Hiromi greeted politely.

"Ah? Don't tell me you two are..?" Naruto lifted his pinkie, but his fellow blonde shook her head with a nervous smile.

"No, no. Kiba and I are just training together. I wouldn't want to bother Hanako. She's got missions for days on end and has a little girl to think about. Honestly, I would hate to get in her way."

"Haru-chan, huh?"

"Yeah.."

"Hey!" Kiba frowned, "Are we going or not?"

"Ah, yes," Hiromi turned and nodded a farewell to Naruto.

She walked patiently alongside Akamaru, telling Kiba that she did not wish to get white dog hairs on her training attire. Her slack plait swung like clockwork behind her.

"So," Kiba said, "How's training with Guy-sensei going?"

The golden-haired maiden chuckled, "It's very difficult, but thanks to him, Lee, Neji, and Tenten, I've learned a lot! I guess I'm more of a taijutsu ninja than a healer or a ninjutsu person.."

"Ehhh? Well let's see how it's all paid off!"

"Ha-ha-ha! Let's!"**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

_Kankuro was in pain. His whole body ached in excruciating agony. Sakura had healed him, sure, but that didn't mean he was perfectly healthy. His entire being was covered by a coat of sweat and he felt nauseous. _

_ The puppeteer lifted his head and looked around to see if there were any nurses nearby to sedate him, but rested his crown back down on the pillow beneath him when he saw none. _

_ Suddenly, a flash of white caught his eye and he peered around once more. He sighed and laid back down, not taking note of the curtain in front of him suddenly shifting. _

"_Sabaku no Kankuro." _

_ The teen jolted in shock, lifting himself partially with pure willpower and stared in the curtain questionably. _

_ Great. Now he was hallucinating. _

"_Would you care to tell me the situation?" _

_ In a slow, graceful movement, a body left the snowy curtain and revealed itself to be a tall woman completely adorned in white._

_Kankuro recognized her from somewhere, but his memory would not serve him a name, so he decided to keep silent. _

_ His attention was drawn elsewhere as the bed on his left shuffled and two people threw the covers off of it, climbing out of it stealthily. _

_ The puppeteer struggled to escape, but the pale lass laid a peaceful hand on his shoulder. _

"_Don't be alarmed. We are not here to harm you. I caught wind of the Kazekage's kidnapping and deciding to come to his aid." _

"_What relationship do you have with Gaara?" The protective brother asked. _

_The woman's voice was soft and seemingly quiet, as though she was used to listening instead of speaking, "I .. am an old friend." _

_ And suddenly, the memories came rushing back and Kankuro leaned forward. _

"_You-!" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanako held her daughter's hand tightly. Using her other hand, she combed her dark curls, sighing contently. The tresses were still very dark and luscious , but every once in a while, she would get nervous about grey hairs appearing at random.

"What's wong, mommy?" Haru asked politely.

"Nothing," the woman responded with a smile, "I'm just tired."

"You should take a nap, mommy."

"That sounds nice."

"Naps awe the wowst!"

"Ah, I thought you'd say that."

"Yo. What's up?" Kakashi asked, suddenly appearing from the shadows.

Haru released Hanako's hand and rushed to him, tripping in the process, but ended up being picked up by her father, who cradled her appropriately.

"We were good until _you_ showed up!" teased the dark haired jounin, sticking out her tongue childishly.

Kakashi put a free hand to his heart, pretending to be injured, "Your words pierce me, darling."

"Oh," Hanako responded, "Is that so?"

The two fell into a peaceful silence, keeping their eyes upon their child, who had suddenly changed her belief about naps and had fallen straight to sleep in Kakashi's arms, her thumb innocently tucked in her mouth.

"I wish I knew how to do that" Hanako sighed, falling gracefully upon a nearby bench, followed by her lover.

"I suppose it's just because I'm her favorite" Kakashi responded, knowing it irritating his 'wife' that Haru appreciated him more than her.

The woman sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She leaned forward and pecked her lover on the lips (despite his mask it was still enjoyable) before tucking a stray hair behind Haru's ear.

The two sat like that for what felt like hours.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gaara was saved. His villagers cheered loudly at his return and he was greeted by thousands of his people, some grabbing his hands and others simply giving him nods of respect. _

_ The attention was quite overwhelming for a person like Gaara, and he scanned the crowd nervously for his relatives, in hope of gaining assistance._

_ As his teal eyes skimmed the peoples' faces, he stopped at the sight of a hooded figure, guided by two others. It was a woman, judging by the soft-looking, pale, skin, and she seemed to be mouthing something.. to him. _

_ He attempted to translate it, but was cut off by the swarming of his subordinates, and he was given one last glimpse of the woman's face before she seemingly blended into the others._

_He knew who it was, and knew immediately that he would need to see her. _

_Soon_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara was filing. The excitement of his kidnapping had died down, and he was finally returning to his usual, plain paperwork. The black ink seemed to run together, and the redhead ran his fingers through his mane with a silent sigh.

At one point, he had pictured being the Kazekage as _not _doing paperwork for the majority of his life.

The thought exited his mind as he felt something knock his window, which caused him to turn and look out of it.

When he saw nothing, the lights in his office suddenly turned off and he calmly spun back to face the door. It creaked open and a single figure walked it.

.

.

.

"You haven't changed." Gaara commented calmly.

"The same statement could be applied to yourself."

"You came alone."

The young lady took a seat, and the Kazekage did the same, and the lights flickered inappropriately.

"Correct. I calculated that it would be more .. sufficient to arrive alone. My subordinates await me at the gates."

The two friends stared at one another for a long moment until Gaara responded.

"You were wrong."

"I do not understand."

"You.. you said that there was only a fifteen percent chance that we would ever see each other again. You were wrong."

"I see."

.

.

.

.

"Why are you here?"

"I premeditated that this is something that .. _friends_ do. Visit one another after a long period of time."

The Kazekage took note of her awkward show of emotion, thinking back to their embrace those long three years ago.

"We're friends then."

"Correct."

.

.

.

.

"How long are you staying in Sunagakure?"

The woman avoided his gaze.

"I am leaving tomorrow at dawn. I believed it would be appropriate to stay a while so I could.. speak with you until I left.. to go to Konohagakure and see my teammates."

Gaara abruptly stood and walked to his visitor, who addressed him with her lifeless eyes. Her voice had gotten softer, he realized, as she stood. In a swift movement, he hugged her kindly, the embrace making the young maiden stiff and awkward, attempting to rest her head on Gaara's shoulder once more, but this time, wrapping her pale limbs around his neck instead.

"You should stay for a while longer," The Kazekage suggested, his voice muffled by his friend's hood, "as a friend."

"I am afraid I cannot. After these years.. I do believe it is time for me to see my team."

Gaara released her, and Kotone stepped back as well. The pair fell into silence until a stone pelted the window and the Kazekage watched in amusement as his usually emotionless friend flinched faintly in surprise.

"That is my signal.. to depart."

"I understand. I pray you visit some other time," The Kazekage nodded.

The teenage woman walked towards the window **[A/N: Just pretend it's a little bigger, ne?]** and opened it wide. The wind flew in, blowing her hair wildly. In the flurry of movement, Gaara caught a sparkling light in his eye and watched as a sand ornament dangled from Kotone's newly pierced earlobe.

He let a small smile grace his lips as she leapt out and landed without a sound.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Her leg was grabbed and she screamed. She was pulled underneath the water._ _No matter how many times she cried out in pain, she could not escape. She looked up into eyes filled with hatred and a lust for power and slammed her hands on the casing around her. _

_ No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!__No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! The memories! They were flooding back! Why now? Why now? Why now? Why now? The water became blood and filled her lungs, choking her and drowning her. _

_Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me. Save… me.. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiromi lazily sat by the river. She dangled her legs in the cold water, with her tight pants rolled up so that they would not suffer. She leaned down, cupped some of the water in her hands and splashed her face, attempting to avoid her bangs.

"Oi! How are you feeling?" Kiba asked considerably.

The golden-haired maiden smiled tenderly, "Perfect! After a nice session of training it's good for your body to rinse off your face with cold water."

The dog-lover dunked his face into the river for a moment, causing Hiromi to sweat-drop. When he emerged, he let out a gasp for air with a boyish grin.

Musical laughter left the mademoiselle's mouth and she beamed. When she calmed herself, she lay upon the lush grass and stared at the clouds in a Shikamaru-like fashion.

"Hey," she said quietly, "isn't the summer festival this week?"

Kiba shrugged, "Who knows? Do you have a date you're thinking of asking?"

"Well, yes, actually," Hiromi reddened.

Hiding his anticipation, the boy looked down towards her with a raised brow, "Who?"

"Well…" The blonde sat up and stuck her tongue out at her friend, "I shan't tell you!"

"That's not fair!" Kiba exclaimed, crossing his arms childishly.

Hiromi chuckled, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I'm not sure if he'll say 'yes', or if I'm brave enough to ask, but I'll tell you who I'm considering."

"And?" Kiba inquired, leaning forward automatically.

The blonde lass leaned in as well, cupping a hand around her mouth and inclining towards her companion, "Sai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Around thirteen and a half of age, Hiromi was over Neji in an instant. She still found him attractive, of course, but he never acknowledged her as anything other than a bothersome student, so she gradually gave up and moved on, though still admired the Hyuuga for his cool, calm demeanor.

When Sai was introduced, she presented herself before him with a bright smile and a kind welcome.

"You better not screw this up!" Sakura hissed, "Hiromi's a sweet girl and no one would ever forgive you if you hurt her feelings!"

Sai took the thought into consideration, eyeing the golden-haired lass before him, searching for a kind name for her. He _could_ call her 'beautiful' just as he did Ino, but he felt as though Hiromi was on a whole different level.

"I'm Hiromi Sato!" The mademoiselle cheerfully announced in a voice that was neither flirtatious nor dull.

"You can call me Sai. It's nice to meet you, ahh," The pale boy paused, but then calmly added, "_gorgeous_."

Shino's glasses dropped a bit, Kiba's jaw fell a tad, and Choji dropped his bag of barbeque chips. Sure, Hiromi really was pretty, but this guy was definitely trying to win the maiden over!

The young lady reddened considerably, stuttering in response, "A-a-a-a-a-a-h-h, t-t-t-h-h-h-ank-k yo-you."

"Yo-you're g-g-g-g-gorg-gorgeous, too!" She added dumbly after a moment of silence.

And from then on, despite his rudeness and cluelessness, Hiromi revered Sai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kiba didn't let his disappointment show on his expression. Once again, he was unable to invite the blonde to the summer festival. Each year, he watched her go with another fellow (one time even going with Shino. SHINO. That was the year Kiba was 'sick.') or alone, but never had quite the guts to intervene. Sometimes, his energy and enthusiasm weren't enough of a boost.

"He's been very kind to me lately," Hiromi added with an affectionate smile, "so I thought maybe I could invite him, if I have the courage."

Kiba smirked, "Just do it! I'm positive he'd say 'yes'!"

"Thanks, Kiba," the chunin responded.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

.

The summer festival was tomorrow. Hiromi and Hinata sat across from each other in the Hyuga's bedroom, gossiping cheerfully like the good friends they were.

"Are you excited?" asked the blonde eagerly.

She was unsure whether or not she wanted to sleep or stay awake the entire night.

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. I'm hoping I will see Naruto there.."

Hiromi did not mention how the Hyuga should have invited Naruto. She knew it pained her inside that she was not brave enough, so mentioning it would simply rub salt in the wound.

Before her friend could respond, the Byakugan-wielder blurted out, "Are you happy you're going with Sai?"

Yes, it was true; Hiromi had gained enough courage to ask the boy to come with her. Sai had barely taken time to consider, saying it would help him learn more about social values and such. The blonde was in a magical daze when he bid her farewell.

"Yes," Hiromi responded softly, "I am."

The two had felt the jealousy radiating from Ino when they visited the flower shop earlier to browse. Hiromi had asked her mother if her invitation was the right thing to do. Mrs. Sato gave her a lecture on how she should believe in herself more often.

Hanabi suddenly threw the door open and the blonde in the room hid her appearance behind one of Hinata's pillows, thinking it was Neji. It still embarrassed her whenever he walked in and she was in her pajamas, with her long locks tied up in a lousy bun at the top of her head.

"Sis," she said, nearly ignoring the nervous wreck dubbed Hiromi, "Father says her (referring to the blonde with a flicker of her milky eyes) parents dropped off her kimono."

In a flurry of movement, the two older girls sped out of the room, giggles escaping their throats. Sometimes they needed a break from being shinobi. Hiromi was so busy running that she didn't notice Neji stare at her in slight shock as she scurried to the door in big pajama pants that seemed to swallow her small hips.

When Hinata and Hiromi reached Hiashi, he motioned to a bag with Hiromi's name on it. He let a ghost of a smile float on his face as his daughter and her friend sped out of the room with it in their arms, giggling and snickering all the while.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful!" Hinata admired with a lenient smile.

The gown was not nearly as extravagant as the Hyuga's. It was a pastel green, with intricate flowery designs. The obi was orange with red lining, and Mrs. Sato was sweet enough to let Hiromi borrow one of her flower pins to decorate her lightly colored mane, as well as the kimono itself.

"Should I try it on?" the young Sato girl whispered.

Hinata responded, "Probably not. Let's hang it up so it doesn't get any wrinkles."

After the girls hung the dress beside Hinata's (this was a royal indigo with dragon-like designs and a silky feel), they decided it would be a good idea to sleep, but ended up laying on the bed and speaking to each other in silent whispers.

They eventually fell into a sweet sleep, which could be easily broken by their eagerness for the next day.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

She clutched her head and screamed into her pillow. When would it end? When would it end? When would it end? It happened every night; she would hear his screams and she would bleed and she would cry and there was suddenly no warmth in her bed.

She would cry and there would be tears, but after she would calm down she would realize it was blood. Sometimes, someone might come in and tell her to be quiet. She did not obey and lashed out at him or her until they left. She was breaking. Her heart was broken, her mind was breaking, and her body stood strong.

_Save me._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiromi fanned her face in an etiquette fashion, with a fan of many colors, which she had won earlier in one of the gaming booths. Despite knowing some of them were complete rip offs, she asked Sai if it would be alright to check them out.

She nearly caught a goldfish, but it ended up swimming away. Feeling bad, her date painted her an ink fish, and she was more than satisfied.

Hinata lagged nearby, saying she did not want to bother the two, but had no one else to accompany her except for Neji, who seemed to be itching to leave the festival. Hiromi thought the two looked humorous standing beside each other in such an awkward fashion.

Hiromi and Sai were not as uncomfortable. The young gentleman held her arm politely, though his movements were stiff, and the blonde barely asked for anything, eyeing some items, but not asking for them.

At one point, Sai bought them both yakitori, and as they ate, they watched out for their friends. Hinata and Neji obviously greeted them, speaking leisurely for a while to kill time. Hiromi had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop from laughing. Shino and Kiba passed by with polite greetings, though something seemed to be bothering Kiba, so the two males left hurriedly.

As Sai and Hiromi conversed simply, Hanako appeared with a big grin.

"Why, good evening you two!"

Haru appeared from behind her mother's kimono and sent a smile to Hiromi as well. The blonde waved to her tenderly.

"Good evening, Hanako-sensei," Sai responded.

"Sai, I think there's a big event going on at the northern gates of the village!" Hanako explained, "Maybe you and Hiromi should check it out."

Haru tugged on her mother's kimono and the two were off. Sai rested his chin in hands. Odd. He had checked the gates for any spectacular events before meeting up with his friend. There had been nothing there. Perhaps it was some sort of surprise for Hiromi?

Sai stood, taking his date's arm.

"So are we heading to the northern gates?" Hiromi asked sweetly.

"We might as well check out the 'big event'," Sai responded, and the two were off, blending into the crowd in an instant.

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiromi and Sai arrived at the gates and were surprised by the lack of any big events. There were a couple of travelers entering the village in awe of the lit lanterns, but there was nothing else to note.

"I guess she was lying," the golden-haired girl sighed, beginning to turn around.

Her date stopped her and she raised a brow at him. He pointed behind her and she spun back to face the gates. She was not sure what she was looking for, so she faced Sai.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I think there was someone that Hanako-sensei wanted you to see."

Hiromi's imagination flew and she thought she knew who it was (she did not, really). She stood on the tips of her sandals, wishing to see the guest, but was unable to identify anyone in the incoming crowd. She saw a few cloaked figures, and others wearing traditional clothing and then it hit her.

There were three people in front of her. The one in the middle was a bit shorter than the others, but her or she seemed the most important for the other two suddenly knelt down, their left hands displayed over their hearts. They each wore black cloaks. Hiromi was confused and nervous.

The middle figure grabbed his or her cover.

"Greetings, Hiromi Sato."

And pulled the hood off.

.

.

.

.

Tears flew to Hiromi's eyes and she covered her mouth with her hand.

.

.

.

"Kotone.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you very much for reading! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I just needed to get the first chapter done and start the new canvas :) Please do leave a review with any compliments, complaints, or suggestions :D **

**Thanks to.. **

**(I will be thanking those who reviewed, faved, etc. the last chapter of The Puppet and the Puppeteer).**

* * *

{Reviewers}

[bored411] - I'm sorry XD I just really wanted their goodbye's to be sad! It seemed appropriate :o Here is the sequel, my friend :D I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm a little nervous about starting a new one, but I hope I can get everything from my mind to the computer :) Ahh, thank you XD I really hate it when I let myself make characters OOC. Thank you very much for your kindness - I hope you continue to read this story as well! :D

[Yamiroo Alice] - I already answered your review in a PM, but I'll answer it again c: Amaterasu is going back to Konoha :D I would love for you to draw her, just if you don't mind, could you post it somewhere where I can see it? I would love to use it as the cover for this story :D Thank you for the review :)

[Animefangirl95] - Thank you XD That's very sweet :D I want to do that again with this story, but ughh idk if I like the title or not D: I may change it along the way. I might do that for a bonus chapter :O if you'd like :) They'll be sure to pummel some :D Sorry about that :c I just didn't wanna rush things, ya know? Didn't wanna get them all mushy too soon. But I tried really hard to make it direct DX sorry! Akio is the boy c: I'm not pairing him up with Kotone XD He's just hanging around to make her look more attractive (JK. HE IS IMPORTANT.) Hahaha sorry ;D I just wanted him to be really hot~ The sequel is Shippuden time, yes. Gaara and Kotone interact in this chapter. Did that seem forced? Hanako's baby is introduced in this chapter - I hope you like her :D I tried to make Hiromi less shy in this. Did it work?

Ah, someone noticed ;) I wonder where Maiko is..?

Thank you for your review c: I hope you continue to read my stories! I love you!

[Eternal Cat Moon] - Thank you very much c: You're so kind to me v.v I really appreciate your support. RIGHT AFTER I SAW THIS REVIEW I CHANGED IT :3 Please do enjoy this chapter v: Feel free to criticize whatever is not right. I will gladly go back and edit it.

Thank you for the review V.V I hope you continue to read my stories, dear!

[a Wiccan] - Ah, you're too kind c: Here is the first chapter of the sequel. I hope it was not disappointing :D Thank you for the review, my friend :D

[MaoIsSleepy] - You're too sweet XD Here is the first chapter of the sequel! I hope you enjoy! Thank YOU for supporting me all this time c: (btws I've loved your profile pic for ages but kept forgetting to tell you. L is the bomb)

This occurs in Shippuden c: Kotone is involved v:

It is mainly going to revolve around the event of Shippuden and Maiko. I decided on this title, and may or may not change it in the future v.v

Ah, thank you c: I shall try and update more often now. Thank you for everything :3

[Fairytale-GhostPrincess] - Here is the sequel c: I shall PM you right away (typing this just before opening a tab and sending you a message XD) I shall try and fit her in without forcing it. Please do give me advice if I begin to do that v.v Thank your for your encouragement!

[Tannerdarko] - Really? Wow, thank you XD That's very kind of you to say! I'm glad it had that effect, because that's what I was aiming for. Thank you for your kindness c:

* * *

/Followers\ 

{bored411} - Thank you very much v.v

{a Wiccan} - Thanks c:

{tearlessnight} - Google Translate won't work right now. I apologize for the boring 'thank you's. Thank you for following c:

{janice185} - Hello v: Thanks for following!

{Tannerdarko} - Thank you for your kindness v.v

{spiritgem94} - Thanks for everything :D

* * *

[Favoritings]

/AzureShadowMoon\ - Thanks v.v

/janice185\ - Thank you... un v;

/Tannerdarko\ - Art is a bang, un!

. . . . .

. . . . . .

OTL what am i doing with my life.

/Kiriari\ - Your name reminds me of Kairi from Kingdom Hearts.

. . . .

OTL i should just get a bunch of cats and call it quits

* * *

**Ahem, anyways! I hope you are looking forward to Chapter Two!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! :D This chapter is really short.. I apologize for that v.v I just needed to update this story. Thank you for your patience!**

**BTW - Those of you who read Chapter 1 before 9/29/12 need to go back and read it again! I edited it v.v **

* * *

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto._

* * *

She left her room that day. It was an event no one witnessed, and she simply dragged herself to the kitchen, picking up a slowly rotting apple and staring into it, as though discovering the secrets of the world.

Eventually, she tossed it into the wastebasket and hauled herself back into the dark, damp hallway. She passed a few people, but she did not talk to them, and few spoke to her.

She did not know exactly what room she was going to until she reached his. It felt empty when she did not hear his voice scold her for entering his workshop. The room felt barren without his tools and creations all around the room.

She looked around a final time before turning around, only to see a different man behind her. She pushed past him, but he grabbed her shoulder and commanded she stop crying. She did not realize that the tears were still falling.

But he was right, so she stopped, but her eyes still burnt and her stomach still had the feeling of being torn apart.

* * *

Kotone had grown. Very much. Her hair was longer. It went past her shoulders now, but was not styled in any way besides its natural straightness. Her appearance was still as pallid as before, but her ear now had an ornament hanging from it, slightly covered by her locks. It was a lovely show of personality, so Hiromi did not question it. She was a few inches taller than Hiromi. Her geta contributed to the cause, not finding their way off her feet, joining her nostalgic outfit; a white kimono with a V so that she could still fight in it, though it was obscured by her shadowy cloak.

Her two companions had removed their hoods as well, Hiromi noticed. She recognized them as Akio and Aiko. They had grown-up some, too. Akio still sported his pale mane, and his dark skin, with his ocean eyes. Similar to Kakashi, he wore a black mask to cover his lips, but this was probably because he did not want to be reminded of his muteness. Aiko had attained longer, wavy, white locks. Her skin was as dark, if not darker, as her brother's, but her eyes were covered by an obscure cloth. She seemed aware of her surroundings despite her blindness.

Hiromi stumbled forward. It had been so long since she saw Kotone. It had been ages since she stood at these gates and waved with warm, fat tears falling from her eyes.

The blonde reached out and toyed with a strand of Amaterasu's hair to test if she was real.

She was.

Hiromi did not know what to do. Her friend had turned into a beautiful princess. There was a pulling in the golden-haired teen's heart and she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Kotone.

"You're here," She whispered, "you're back."

Amaterasu stiffly returned the embrace, petting Hiromi's locks robotically, "Correct."

Hot waterworks poured out of the blonde chunin (she had advanced in ranks over the years) and she gripped the pale princess tightly, praying Kotone did not disappear.

"I'm so happy," she admitted, sniffling pathetically, "I missed you so much.."

"I.."

The damsel was speechless. Hiromi guessed that she was unable to convey her feelings.

"I'm sorry," she said hurriedly, releasing the young lady and wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "I .. I just.. I'm so happy to see you.. P-please, let's sit down."

The duo found their way to a bench. Aiko and Akio stood a fair distance away to give their leader some privacy. Sai had long since disappeared.

"Are there any questions you would like to ask?" Amaterasu inquired.

Hiromi nodded, "I-.. Why are you here..? So suddenly?"

The insipid royalty paused, as though thinking of the right words to speak.

"I heard of Konoha and Suna's clash with the Akatsuki," she stated, "and decided that I should bequeath any assistance that I am able."

Her blonde teammate watched in awe as the young woman looked away and gazed into the crowd. The lights from the lanterns bounced off her face and danced in her eyes. Kotone was beautiful.

Hiromi swiped some stray tears and smiled fondly, "I'm so happy.. That you decided to visit."

"T-.. Thank you. I also believed it to be time for me to see Hanako's.. baby."

"OH! You mean Haru-chan? I'll take you there!" Hiromi said excitedly, grabbing Kotone's hand and reminiscing in its cold temperature, "Let's go!"

* * *

Hanako wrapped her arms around Amaterasu in a bone-crushing hug, but received no reaction. She reasoned that it was probably still rough to show her emotions.

Haru stared up at the snowy woman in wonder, tugging on Hiromi's hand.

"What is it, Haru-chan?"

"Who is dat?"

Hanako released Kotone and smiled, "This is my student, sweetie! Kotone Kimiko!"

The two females stared each other down, Amaterasu calculating, Haru wondering.

Finally, the smaller girl reached up with both arms and a big smile, "Up!"

She grasped air with her little fingers, waiting for Kotone to react. Hiromi nudged the insipid princess.

"She wants you to pick her up," she whispered.

In instant, Amaterasu was holding Haru at arm's length, the toddler's feet above ground and waving happily.

"I wike you!"

"Translation.. obligatory."

Hiromi giggled softly, "Haru-chan said that she likes you."

"I.. Understood. I appreciate your existence as well, little one."

Haru stared in awe at the robot-like creature speaking the foreign, stiff language. She was COOL.

"You don't have to put up with her," Hanako stated, relieving Kotone of the little girl, "It's just about bedtime, anyways."

The princess sent an understanding look to her sensei after putting two and two together. This was her child with Kakashi Hatake. The brunette nodded back to Kotone before bidding farewell to her students, with her child resting silently in her mother's arms.

"Haru-chan sure is cute, huh?"

"I suppose."

Hiromi grabbed her friend's hand once again, "I'm sure Hinata and Neji are hanging around nearby! Let's go find them!"

Kotone nodded, letting herself be hauled through the crowd. It had been a while since her last conversation with Hinata. In the back of her mind, she was curious if Hiromi was still infatuated with Neji Hyuga. She decided not to ask.

"Hiromi," she suddenly said, "you have cut your hair."

The blonde turned and smiled. It was as close to a compliment as she was going to get.

"Ah, yes, I'm glad you noticed. It was getting in the way."

"Are… are you not a medical ninja?"

The shorter maiden shook her head, "I learned the basic healing ninjutsu from Sakura, but I ended up being trained by Gai-sensei."

"Taijutsu.. It would be .. beneficial if we were to spar soon."

"Ah, you think?"

"Correct."

"Yo, Hiromi."

The two girls turned and said blonde beamed.

"Hello, Shikamaru," She waved, and nodded to the others, "Choji, Ino."

The fellow blonde with the impossibly long hair grinned, "Oh, hey, it's you!"

Kotone nodded, "Correct."

Shikamaru and Hiromi spoke silently to each other so that the others could not hear. Kotone noted it.

"It's been a while," Choji said, eating as he spoke plainly, "and you haven't changed at all."

Ino scolded him, but Kotone did not care, replying, "Correct. I have not changed in any noticeable fashions."

Shikamaru and Hiromi reappeared, joining the conversation with ease.

The blonde's eyes wander until she says with joy, "Look! Okanomiyaki! Let's go get some!"

The girl led the way to the booth, where a short old woman was working diligently.

"What can I get you?" she murmured.

Hiromi went first, so the others waited patiently. Kotone turned to Shikamaru.

"It's.. strange."

"Huh?"

"Maiko Arakawa.. She was one who always accompanied you. Where is she?"

Shikamaru smirked (but it looked a little..wrong.), "She's around somewhere."

"I see," Amaterasu responded, leaving the subject alone.

If there was something wrong, Hiromi would inform her.

* * *

Kotone's apartment had not changed a bit. A few people had come and gone through it, but the landlord said that nearly no one stayed for very long, and gave her the key for half off. It was very late, so she did not examine everything in the room with detail, but she opened the window and told Aiko and Akio (who had been following her throughout the evening by rooftop) to come inside.

"We shall rest here."

"Yes, ma'am," Aiko responded, clicking her tongue to find her way inside.

It was at that time that Amaterasu realized that she had an operative kitchen in the stuffy apartment. She had had no need to cook as a puppet, so she looked upon all the tools as though they were foreign weapons.

She also discovered a couch, which she sat upon for a moment before deciding that it was very comfortable and that she was to sleep there.

"Akio and I will sleep at the door, then," Aiko confirmed.

Kotone shook her head, "You should both rest. This place is not like all the other lands we have seen. There is no need to guard me. This is.. our home now. Aiko, sleep on the bed. Akio, I shall find a cot of some sort."

"But, milady," the female Akivi argued, "you deserve the bed! Not me!"

"You are to sleep there. I wish to sleep upon.. the 'couch'."

"A-ah.. Understood.."

Kotone shuffled around, but could not find a cot. Eventually, she made a small fort of pillows, saying that it would serve an alternate purpose. She made Akio sleep in a different section than herself and Akio, knowing full well young men and women should not sleep so close at this age.

After the bustling activity of trying to find blankets (which they did eventually, and nearly buried Aiko in all of them on accident), the three foreigners lay in the apartment in dead silence.

When Kotone believed everyone to be asleep, she realized just how uncomfortable trying to sleep was. As a puppet, she simply closed her eyes and she would have dreams about her homeland, as though she was a toy recharging its battery.

But now, the couch seemed as hard as a rock and her mind seemed to be computing at the speed of light. She tossed and turned uneasily until finally she comprehended that she needed to sleep in her bed.

She walked silently to her bedroom (her geta were left properly at the door) and tried to figure out whether or not Aiko was asleep. Kotone experimentally coughed, and the Akivi jumped in surprise.

"A-akio? Has something happened?" She asked.

"Incorrect," Amaterasu responded, unsure of what exactly she should do next.

Aiko sat up, running hand through her hair, "What's wrong, milday? Are you ill?"

"Incorrect.. I .. I could not sleep."

"I see," the tanned woman said, "What would you like for me to do?"

"I'm not sure."

During the three years of her absence, she would be very cramped up against Aiko and Akio, considering that the trio had no money and usually got the worst inn, if one at all. Whether they were tucked beneath a bridge or stuffed into an alley, she was always able to hear their hearts. They ticked in unison sometimes, and the thought of having such a delicate beating in her body as well lulled her to sleep.

"I am here so that I may sleep beside you," Amaterasu announced, unaware of how childish the concept seemed.

Aiko nodded, moving slowly to make room for the princess (the queen, really, considering she was the only royalty left) and patted the spot beside her, motioning for Kotone to come.

Amaterasu crawled into the bed, savoring the warmth of the body beside her. It was a symbol of how she was human, too. She was just like that. She had a heartbeat, too. She was a person.

When traveling, Aiko had caught on to the fact that Kotone was unable to sleep unless listening to another's heart. She did not mind when the damsel pressed their foreheads together and grabbed Aiko's hand.

_Poor Amaterasu-hime,_ the Akivi thought sadly, _she is just like a child, searching for her mother. _

Aiko lifted a hand and stroked Kotone's pale mane softly.

_Surely Akio would enjoy this more than I_, she mentally laughed at her brother's infatuation, _but I can't let the two of them fall in love and leave me all by myself. _

The tan young lady did not notice when Amaterasu fell into a peaceful rest.

* * *

Haru fell asleep beside her father in the hospital bed. Kakashi was still ailing since his battle with the Akatsuki and was resting in bed with his perverted book in his hands. His face was not covered, for no one was around except for Hanako.

"Hmph," She grumbled, "I can't believe Kotone is back and I can't visit her without dragging Haru-chan along with me."

"I thought you said Haru-chan liked Kotone?" Kakashi inquired.

Hanako crossed her arms, smiling at the sleeping infantile girl, "She does. I just thought maybe I could tell her about-"

She shut her mouth hurriedly as the door opened and revealed Naruto and Sakura. The sound awoke Haru, who looked around sleepily, draping her arms around Kakashi, who had whipped on his mask hastily.

"Ah," Sakura said in a whisper, "Hello, Kakashi-sensei, Hanako-sensei."

The tall and beautiful jounin nodded politely, picking up Haru and letting the child rest her head on Hanako's shoulder.

"I'll go on ahead and get out of your way," she explained, "I'm sure you three have important things to discuss."

She exited the room and immediately let out a sigh. She could not say anything about it. And _that_ was a stupid rule.

* * *

The door was busted open. Aiko was out of bed in a flash, her hands making the two diamond hand sign, and her feet planted firmly near the door. Akio was beside her with a similar hand sign, but with one diamond. Aiko pressed her hands to the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

Kotone lifted herself from the bed, straightening her attire and stepping out of the bedroom. She stared blankly at the ANBU members at the door.

"Are you Kimiko Kotone?" one of them inquired.

Aiko hissed, "What's it to you?"

"Please come with us."

Akio drew a question mark on Kotone's arm, _What's going on? _

"What do you want from me?" The princess asked.

"Hokage-sama would like to speak with you."

Her kimono was still wrinkled (it was strange because she thought that when she was a puppet nothing ever really happened when she slept in her same clothes.. She would need to purchase pajamas) so she straightened it gently once more, presenting herself properly.

"We will be prepared in fifteen minutes," Kotone responded, "Please return then."

* * *

"I don't see why she wants to see us," Aiko reasoned softly, raking her white locks with a brush, "Did she not expect us to return? Honestly."

_Aiko, _Akio signaled, _she must have her own reasons. _

"I still don't see why she didn't just approach us during the festival."

"Perhaps," Kotone persuaded, "she did not see us, and the news of our arrival has just now reached her ears."

Aiko crossed her arms, placing her brush on a nearby surface, "I suppose we can't just ignore those ANBU, can we?"

"Absolutely not."

"Darn."

_It would be insanely rude and impolite to ignore the Hokage in such a fashion. _

"I guess you're right.. Alright, let's head out!"

"Right."

* * *

Kotone bowed respectfully upon entering the Hokage's office. Tsunade seemed irritated because she simply snorted.

"Have a seat," Shizune offered kindly.

The Akivi twins stood on either side of their leader.

Tsunade sipped some tea in a serious manner, "So, you arrived last night?"

"Precisely."

"Why didn't you stay in your hometown?" The Hokage asked boldly, "What made you return?"

"You sound as though you do not appreciate my presence."

"It's just _frustrating_; that's all."

"I apologize for whatever inconvenience my arrival brought. I .. caught wind of the Akatsuki's actions against Suna and Konoha. So I decided to return to give manpower."

Shizune piped in, "Tsunade-sama, I don't see why she can't stay."

"What?" Aiko frowned, "You're going to kick us out after our princess lowered herself to give _you_ assistance despite your rudeness?"

The Hokage grimaced, "That's not exactly the way I would put it. I'm not kicking you three out.. _Yet_. I understand you want to be here and support us, but we're not your village! You're from the Nishi no sabaku [A/N: West Desert. I know I said East Desert in the other story, but this is what I meant. Sorry for the confusion]! Not Konohagakure!"

Kotone reached into the folds of her kimono. Shizune nearly thought it was a weapon until she pulled out a bundle of clean cloth. There were some grains of sand that she brushed off, but it was completely unscathed.

The insipid princess laid the small package onto the Hokage's desk and motioned for the blonde woman to unwrap it.

Tsunade eyed it cautiously before opening the cloth carefully. Shizune prudently leaned over to check its contents.

She found herself staring at the symbol of Konoha. It was Kotone's Leaf forehead protector.

"That," Amaterasu said softly, "is proof that I belong to this village. This is my home. These are my memories. These .. are my friends. And I will do anything to protect them."

The aloof damsel laid a hand over her heart. It soft fluttering beat caused her to close her eyes peacefully.

"I swear upon my life."

Tsunade leaned back, rubbing the symbol of her village with her thumb.

.

.

.

.

"If you do anything to harm this village, or these villagers, I will personally be the one who deals out your punishment!"

Aiko smiled, "So we can stay?"

".. Yes. Now get out of my sight! I have work to do!" Tsunade smiled.

As the trio filed out, she stopped Kotone.

"The will of fire," the Hokage said tenderly, "definitely burns inside of you. Be sure not to snuff it out."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter v.v I hope you all enjoyed it though XD **

**Thanks to.. **

* * *

{Reviewers}

[xXChirushiXx] - (Chapter 27/28 - Finale) - It's completely fine XD Ah, thank you :) I'm glad you liked Kotone! I hope you enjoy it v.v

(Chapter 1) - LOLOL yay c; Was that lame?! Was it OOC XD Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

[Fairytale-GhostPrincess] - Really? XD It took me ages to get this chapter out and its not even that good. Ahh, that's so sweet of you v.v Yay drama c: I'm so happy you read it! Please enjoy this new chapter.

[chloejaynehart] - Awww, thanks c: That means more than a review :3 Thank you very much! Speaking of characters, I may be posting pictures once I get my scanner to start working XD I will try and involve a lot of romance without forcing it v.v A k-kiss?! :O They'd be so awkward! I'm a hopeless romantic too v.v Sometimes when goodlooking people glance at me i'm like, 'omg they are so into me this is meant to be'

Anyways! XD Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

[MaoIsSleepy] - Awww, happy birthday c: I hope you enjoy this next chapter :D

[Animefangirl95] - ...

Really!? You think Haru's cute?! XD thank yuuuu!

Aww, thank you so much v.v

Omg he needs to step up his game XD

;)

...

Awwwww XD Thank you so much~ Thank you for the review! I hope you like this new chapter!

[bored411] - ...

Here's the next update! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter!

[Omigesh] - I'm afraid I won't be making a part 3 :c only because Hiromi has kinda revealed herself through both stories, so she won't need her own :o

I'm sorry I won't :c

Ding ding XD Here's your chapter AND your ramen!

[a Wiccan] - Oh thank you c:

[Access Butterfly] - OMG HERE'S THE UPDATE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

Aww, thank you so much v: Yeah, making sure you're not swimming in Mary-Sue waters is tough v.v Ah, thank you very much for your kindness :D Everyone either likes Kotone or Maiko XD Poor Hiromi and Hanako ._.

Here is the update v.v I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took so long!

(Chapter 27/28 - Finale) - AHHH THANK YOUUU C:

[Psychotic Addict] - Awwww, thanks so much! c: Oh wow XD You're too kind! Everyone cried ;_; That makes me feel so accomplished as an author. Hehehe c: you're too kind. I hope you enjoy this next chapter v.v

* * *

/Followers\ 

{Fairytale-GhostPrincess, xXChirushiXx, spiritgem94, suzie1107, chloejaynehart, Psychotic Addict, , WriterWhisper, tearlessnight, Sutekina kishi, RedSombrero, bored411 and MaoIsSleepy} - THANK YOU ALL.

* * *

[Favoritings]

/bored411, FrankH1992, , chloejaynehart, smokeyuchiha, thevaheeshini, polysemic842, xXChirushiXx, Fairytale-GhostPrincess, Psychotic Addict, Access Butterfly, WaterWitch666, AzureShadowMoon and MaoIsSleepy\ - THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

**A/N: Be looking out for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Idk how I got this chapter out so fast XD please don't think that this will be how quick I update normally.. **

* * *

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto~!_**  
**

* * *

**Please enjoy Chapter 3. **

* * *

Her eyes burned. She cried blood unknowingly and only realized it when the other man pointed it out. She wailed in agony and when cool rags were pressed to her eyes she still thrashed.

They blazed.

* * *

**-:-**

"You encountered Sasuke?" Hiromi asked cautiously.

She was probably the last one to hear about the new Team 7 coming across the criminal, but she still had the same reaction of the others.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah."

"Was he with.. Orochimaru?" The blonde girl asked tenderly.

The pink-haired chunin lowered her head, "Y-yeah."

"Was he," Hiromi prodded gently, "himself?"

"No.. Not really."

The golden-haired chunin smoothly stroked Sakura's back as she tried not to cry. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino sat nearby. Sometimes the girls would get together and talk. Amaterasu was absent because she was doing some paperwork for the Hokage. ( Hiromi had a feeling that the pale young lady wouldn't have known what to do anyways.)

The two decided that Kotone would help out more than everyone else to make up for all her absent years. The damsel didn't seem to mind, so Hiromi never asked about it directly.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata whispered, "I wish there was something we could do to help him."

Tenten nodded, "Me too. But Naruto's the only one who can change Sasuke's heart."

Ino and Hiromi nodded in agreement.

"I just wish," Sakura whimpered, "I could change him so he'd come back to me."

Hiromi wiped her friend's tears away, "You don't need to waste your tears. Save them for when Sasuke comes home."

The pink-haired young lady nodded in agreement before composing herself. Hiromi had a way of always saying the right thing.

"I'm sorry I'm not taking your feelings into consideration, Hiromi-chan," she whispered.

Tenten frowned, "We're not supposed to talk about it!"

Ino sighed, "Kotone's not here so does it even matter?"

"Kotone doesn't know?" Hinata murmured.

The other four girls turned to gaze upon Hiromi. She lowered her head.

"I'm not allowed to tell her. I talked to Shikamaru about it. It's not permitted."

"That's unfair! She deserves to know!" Ino pouted.

"You're totally right," Sakura agreed, "Maybe I can persuade Tsun-"

"No, don't!" Hiromi protested.

Hinata frowned, "Ino and Sakura are right.. Kotone deserves to know."

The girl with the golden braid whined, "I couldn't bear what may happen to her!"

This time it was Sakura who caressed Hiromi's back as she held back her waterworks.

* * *

**-:-**

Aiko and Akio followed her everywhere. Wherever she was, they shadowed. Amaterasu didn't really mind. She needed the company to tell her what to buy for groceries.

She stopped by the store where she bought her sword. The old man had been replaced by an unenthusiastic teenager who was chewing gum stereotypically.

"Where is the old man who used to run this store?" Kotone asked.

"The old geezer kicked the bucket about a year ago," the feminine boy replied, "and he left this old hut for me to take care of! Honestly, he could have at least left some money or something.."

Amaterasu felt something stirring in her stomach. She wanted to hit the adolescent. When she asked Aiko what it had been later on, she responded 'disgust' or 'anger'. It seemed accurate.

The indifferent damsel scavenged throughout the shop anyway. Everything seemed either overpriced or in bad condition, so she ended up leaving empty-handed. She could hear the young man cursing her as she left.

"Akio," she said remotely, "How does one eat cereal?"

_You must have a spoon, Amaterasu-hime. _

"I don't believe we have enough money to buy silverware."

The trio gathered around as Kotone counted her earnings from working with the Hokage, taking on D and C missions.

"Eh? I don't think that's enough to buy groceries to supply us a week! We should go hunting," Aiko suggested.

"I doubt that the Hokage would like us doing so."

_Amaterasu-hime is right, Aiko. We shall just make do with what we have now. We went many days and nights without food during our traveling. _

"But that's not the same! We were allowed to steal, hunt and fish!"

"Aiko," said the detached princess, "listen to your brother. We will survive."

The blind young lady pouted, turning around and knocking someone's basket onto the ground.

"I apologize!" She said repeatedly.

"I don't really care," Sai replied with a fake smile.

Amaterasu recognized him as the young man who was with Hiromi at the festival.

"Are you well acquainted with Hiromi Sato?"

"I suppose," the artist responded, "why do you ask?"

Kotone frowned slightly. She took a step closer to him, examining his features properly.

Before punching him directly in the face.

* * *

**-:-**

Hiromi waved farewell to Ino and Sakura. Hinata and Tenten stayed behind because it was about time for them to train taijutsu with one another. The golden-haired young lady had learned virtually immediately after beginning her training with Gai-sensei that she would rather train with girls. When she was nearly forced into a green spandex suite she drew the line and began practicing with Hinata and Tenten instead.

"Let's meet up in fifteen minutes," Hiromi stated, "at the park like usual."

"Sure!" Tenten grinned before disappearing alongside Hinata.

The fair-haired lass ran back into her house, scurrying to her room.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Sato asked.

"I need to get dressed for training; that's all!"

"Alright! Have fun, sweetheart!"

"I will! Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Hmmm," The maiden woman put a finger to her chin, "Maybe some grapes?"

"I'll grab some on my way home!"

Hiromi dove into her closet and resurfaced with a pair of periwinkle yoga pants and a light jade tank top. It wasn't quite what a ninja would look like, but it was something tight that she would not have any trouble with as she moved around. Tying her Konoha headband around her forehead, though she usually wore it around her waist or neck, Hiromi made her way to the park.

**-:-**

Tenten threw her scrolls up in the air.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Immediately, a storm of ninja tools rained from the sky. Hinata dove out of its path instead of blocking because of her lack of chakra. The misses had been sparing for eternity it felt like!

The weapons stabbed the ground and Hiromi laced her way through their paths. She was very glad at that moment that she had shorter hair than before, for her braid would have been sliced off. Her loose strands stuck to her perspiring face as she leapt out of the tempest and skidded in the grass.

"Don't give up so easily!" Tenten taunted.

She summoned a large shuriken and spun it towards the recovering Hiromi. The chunin jumped to her feet before doing a lean backbend, evading the weapon successfully.

Hiromi grunted as she threw her legs back over, doing an effective backflip, but let out a gasp for air, fell onto her rear, tossed her head back and groaned.

"I'm exhausted! Can we take a break?"

"Hey!" Tenten grumbled, "I haven't even got to use my newest technique!"

"I'm sorry, Tenten-san, but I think Hiromi is right," Hinata sighed, stumbling out from her hiding spot amongst the trees.

The Hyuuga came to Hiromi's side and sat down to rest. Tenten was still pouting.

"Come on, guys! Rock Lee usually lasts longer than this!"

Hiromi raised her head from the head and raised a brow, "Well, that's probably because he's Rock Lee."

"But still!" the girl with the brunette buns argued, "Don't you want to try a little harder?"

"We've already reached our limits," Hinata reasoned.

Hiromi opened her mouth to add to what the Hyuuga had said, but was pegged in the back of the skull with a Frisbee and she yelped in pain. Hinata and Tenten ran to her aid, but the blonde girl simply picked up the circular weapon and spun around.

"Kiba! Come out!" She commanded with a hint of anger in her tone.

The athletic boy appeared from behind a bush and he scratched the back of his head nervously. His monstrous mutt Akamaru padded to his side.

Hiromi smiled and shook her head, causing her unfastened blonde locks to free themselves from her sweaty visage.

"Honestly," she sighed, "did you do that on purpose?"

"No way! I threw it for Akamaru but I guess I threw it too hard…" Kiba explained, his dog barking in agreement.

Hiromi gently tossed the Frisbee back to him, "Well, watch it next time!"

Before Kiba could catch the disk, Akamaru leapt into the air and snatched it, gnawing on it cheerfully.

"Shouldn't you two be training with ninjutsu?" Tenten asked with her hand on her hip.

The boy rubbed his dog with a grin before snarling at the ninja tool specialist, "Akamaru's still a dog, you know! Sometimes he needs a break!"

"Hmph. Whatever!" The brunette grumbled, crossing her arms, "I'll see you all later; I'm heading home!"

Hiromi and Hinata bid farewell to the girl as she disappeared slowly. The Hyuga sighed.

"Kiba, I think you offended her."

"How?!" The teen argued.

Hiromi laughed lightly, "Ha-ha! Calm down; it was about time for us to leave anyways. Am I right, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yeah," the dark-haired girl responded, "I guess we should be making our ways home."

The girls packed up their equipment and allowed Kiba to accompany them. Hinata went down a separate road, so when Hiromi went down a supposedly wrong street, the boy and his dog were confused.

"Your house is that way, right, Hiromi?" He asked.

"I'm going to the store today," she responded with a well-lit smile, "for my mom. I need to purchase some grapes. I have a feeling she's going to try and make wine, so I'll get some of that too."

"Wine? Why would your mom need that?" Kiba asked.

The Sato family didn't drink daily; it was usually just for special occasions, or festivals.

"Don't tell, but," Hiromi leaned forward to whisper, "we're surprising Kotone with a 'Welcome Home' celebration!"

"Eh? Am I not invited?!" Kiba asked.

"Well, Kotone never really met you formally! It's just going to be me, Hanako-sensei, Haru, and Hinata.."

"Why such a small party?"

"I didn't want to overwhelm her.. I'm sure she's been through a lot in the past week, working for the Hokage with all of those missions and paperwork and all."

"Well, if she doesn't know about it," Kiba reasoned, "then how do you know she'll be present when you throw your party?"

Hiromi smiled brightly, "We're throwing it tonight! Hokage-sama said that she lets Kotone off of work at around ten, so we'll catch up with her and lead her to my house and we'll celebrate!"

"Sounds pretty fun!" Kiba grinned, "Be sure not to drink too much!"

"I won't!" Hiromi tittered.

* * *

**-:-**

Akio and Aiko were exhausted. They had rushed around the village, doing D-rank and C-rank missions and delivering paperwork back and forth. Kotone sat in a small office that didn't belong to her while filing and organizing paperwork as well before handing it off to her 'assistants'. She left the missions to Aiko and Akio because she knew they would rather be running around than sitting in a cramped office.

Amaterasu turned off the lamp at the station she was at. Tomorrow, she would come in earlier than usual and get more done than she did today to get a head start on other work.

She stretched her limbs lithely before exiting the room, encountering her two followers immediately.

"We finished all of the missions, Amaterasu-hime!" Aiko reported, motioning towards Akio (but not quite in the right direction) who was handling a heavy-looking stack of papers.

"Good work," Kotone praised, "Let us deliver these to the Hokage and get our share of the pay.

"Alright!"

**-:-**

Tsunade paid the trio properly, though the amount was not as high as they had hoped.

"Thank you for your help," she said calmly, "and before you leave, I ought to mention that Hiromi was looking for you. Something about meeting you at her home?"

"A meeting?" Aiko questioned.

Kotone bowed politely, "Understood. Let us go, Aiko, Akio."

**-:-**

Amaterasu knocked politely upon the Sato's door. She did not remember ever visiting their home, so she studied its appearance intently.

"Come on in!" Hiromi called, "The door is unlocked!"

The supple princess gently twisted the nob and entered the household. Immediately upon entering, she was bombarded by confetti and streamers.

"Congratulations!"

Aiko gazed around, confused at the feeling of confetti and streamers, playing with them as Akio looked upon all of the color with awe. They would be occupied for quite some time.

Kotone soaked up the decorations with her milky eyes and discovered Hiromi, Hanako, Haru and Hinata (so many H's) buried in the middle, with colorful foods and a bottle of red wine. The pale damsel did not plan on drinking any.

"What is.. all of this for?"

"For you, Kimiko-san," Hinata explained politely.

"Why?" the royalty questioned.

"To congratulate you," Hiromi smiled, tucking a strand of gold behind her ear, "on your return home!"

Kotone gaped at her before looking up and seeing a large banner with 'Welcome Home, Kotone!' sprawled across it. She put a hand to her heart, and gripped her kimono tightly. In its folds laid her Leaf headband.

"Thank you," she said silently.

Hanako-sensei approached, her earlier pregnancy not maiming her image seeing as to how her maroon dress fit her attractively, "You should enjoy yourself for a little while. Tsunade-sama is working you and your subordinates to the bone, I'm sure!"

Kotone found herself in comfortable seat. Hinata offered her some strawberry cake, and she took a bite of it experimentally. It tasted.. good. She did not know how else to explain it. She decided to take a slice and saw the appreciation on Hinata's face. So she took two.

"Haru, let her eat in peace," Hanako sighed.

Her daughter sat impossibly close to the guest of honor, watching her in awe. She murmured something that sounded like 'robot from outer space' in amazement and her azure eyes sparkled with admiration.

"Would you like some chocolate truffle?" Hiromi asked sweetly, "I made it before you arrived!"

Once again, Kotone sampled the dish. It tasted a lot like the 'strawberry cake'. Good. So she took two and felt a warm feeling when she saw Hiromi smile widely.

"Thank you for letting her stay," Hanako-sensei chuckled, motioning towards the suddenly asleep toddler, who rolled strangely in her deep sleep, "I couldn't leave her with Kakashi at the hospital. He better get out of there soon! I can't keep neglecting missions."

"Would you like me to babysit her?" Hiromi asked, her considerate nature glittering, "I wouldn't mind at all!"

"Oh, Hiromi," her brunette sensei grinned, "you're too kind."

"And if Hiromi can't, I would," Hinata piped in, "I only have local missions tomorrow."

Kotone relished in the camaraderie. It felt like the first time she ever had 'girlfriends.' It was a very nice feeling that made her want to talk loudly to gain her friends' attention. She didn't, but simply sat back and listening to them speak enthusiastically.

"Kimiko-san," Hinata said suddenly, in her usual soft tone, "What is your homeland like?"

Amaterasu took a moment to think before responding, "I live to the west of Sunagakure. It's a small village that is separated for society by a thin river. It used to be lively and the people there used to be very considerate, but when my father took over the kingdom, the state of my homeland began to decline."

"Your father?" Hiromi piped in, "Do you look like him?"

This time it was Aiko who answered, suddenly aware of the conversation, "Amaterasu-hime looks nothing like the king. He's got black hair and green eyes. His brother created the Akivi people and the king made us his slaves! I never liked him."

She disappeared in the streamers and confetti as the other girls digested what had been said.

"What about your mother?" Hanako asked curiously.

Amaterasu let a small smile float on her face. Her other female friends seemed to savor it by adding their own grins.

"Arisu-sama was very kind and caring. She loved me and my father very much, no matter how badly we treated her," Kotone's smile disappeared and she lowered her head, letting her straight, white hair hide her expression somewhat, "She committed suicide when I left the village."

The room was silent except for Haru's soft snoring. Grief and pity were heavy in the air.

"I'm so sorry," Hanako whispered, "But I understand completely."

Hinata and Kotone curiously stared at the dark-haired beauty.

"You do?" the Hyuga inquired.

Hanako crossed her legs and arms, "I suppose I never told you two about it. I only told Hiromi because when Kotone disappeared and that awful _thing_ happened, she was feeling lonely."

Before Kotone could interfere and ask about the 'awful thing', the woman continued.

"I had an older twin sister. Just by a few minutes, if my memory serves me correctly. Her name was Haruko," the eldest woman glanced at Haru before continuing, "and she was going to inherit all of the responsibilities of the clan leader. When we were vaguely around your ages, Haruko committed suicide from the stress. No one even saw it coming."

Hiromi bowed her head in grief. She imagined that she and Haruko would've gotten along if the description of her personality was accurate.

"She had so much in her favor," Hanako whispered, "I would still give anything to go back and save her."

Amaterasu nodded, "I'm sorry for your loss, sensei.. But.. what is this 'awful thing' that occurred?"

Hiromi froze nervously, and the atmosphere became mysterious and tense.

"I think it's about time for all of us ladies to get home," Hanako stated calmly, avoiding the question.

Hinata nodded hurriedly, "Y-yeah. I'm going to head home. Good-bye, everyone. I will see you tomorrow, I hope!"

She disappeared, taking whatever dishes she had brought, and Hanako followed suite, slinging Haru over her shoulder and rushing out. Hiromi kept silent, picking up the streamers.

"I'll keep them," Aiko said when she felt the tug of the 'toy' beneath her, "if you don't mind."

Hiromi nodded, dropping the supplies before moving to the table and beginning to clean up the dishes. She was stopped by a pale hand that was slammed upon the table's surface.

"Tell me."

The blonde chunin turned away, "I'm sorry. I can't."

"What is this 'awful thing'? It has to do with Maiko Arakawa, doesn't it? Tell me."

Hiromi nearly dropped a plate. She needed to tell her.. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. There was a rule.. There was _rule_!

"What's happened, Hiromi? What's happened to Maiko?"

The blonde girl turned away nervously.

"You should go home and get some rest. You're probably getting up early tomorrow."

Kotone insisted, "Hiromi. Please."

The chunin tucked a strand of golden locks behind her ear, "Please get out."

.

.

.

.

"I apologize for abusing my welcome," Amaterasu bowed politely, "Let us go, Aiko, Akio."

The trio packed up their things (yards of streamers and a slice of cake for Akio, who was watching over his sister the entire time) before exiting at a slow pace. There was something that needed to be said. She _had_ to know.

"Farewell, Hiromi. I will see you tomorrow," the ashen damsel deadpanned.

Said golden-haired miss turned with a solemn expression, ".. Yeah. Bye, Kotone."

The triad strolled of the house and Aiko scoffed.

"There's some sort of secret that's being withheld from you, Amaterasu-hime."

".. I know."

_Would you like us to force it out of her? _

"No. If I was meant to hear the news, Hiromi would've told me by now."

"Are you sure?" Aiko asked doubtfully, "She seemed to be pretty hesitant back there."

_Someone's coming from behind us!_

The group spun hurriedly, but Kotone told them to stand down when it was revealed to be Hiromi, with her light strands strewn about. She must've ran to catch up with them. She rested her hands on her knees and panted.

"Kotone." She whispered.

".. Yes?" Amaterasu responded quietly.

Hiromi looked up with an emotional expression. She looked scared. She looked courageous. She looked angry. She looked nervous. She spoke.

_"Maiko is dead." _

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Plot twist? Possibly? **

**Thanks to.. **

* * *

{_Reviewers_}

* * *

[Animefangirl95] - Thank you for your kindness v.v ... Hehehe c: I tried to make that scene cute. Thank you for understanding it XD Thank you so much! v.v I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well.

[MaoIsSleepy] - THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU? THANK YOU!

[Guest] - Welcome, Guest v.v Thank you for your kind words :) Kotone is staying! Hurray! :D ... Here is Chapter 3, Guest-san :D Thank you for reviewing v.v I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

[Fairytale-GhostPrincess] - Ah, thank you :D You reassure me so much XD Thank you for all of your compliments! Hehehe c: I'm glad it came out funnier than when I looked at it when I was typing! v.v Thank you for reviewing and reading.

[a Wiccan] - Thank you very much v.v Everyone seems to like Kotone XD Sorry for nearly killing her off! Hahaha c:

* * *

/_Followers_\

* * *

**{**rainbowcolors214} - Thank you so very much! :D

* * *

[_Favoritings_]

* * *

{rainbowcolors214} - I appreciate your kindness v.v

* * *

**Please be looking forward to Chapter 4! :) **

**Reviews are appreciated very much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am not dead. Just VERY VERY lazy. **

**Sorry for the long wait, everyone!**

**Also, this is a short chapter, and I apologize for that. I just have a lot of crud going on.**

**ELECTION DAY.**

**Omg do you guys like the story cover? I'm so happy I found one XD **

_Side note #1- Those of who you read Chapter 3 BEFORE October 19, 2012, please do go back and reread some of it. Some things have changed. Thank you._

_Side note #2- I have pictures of Kotone, Maiko, Hanako, and Hiromi. If you would like me to upload them somewhere, I would gladly do so, but I need a safe website. Thank you. _

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**-:-**

She stopped crying. She reasoned that there was very little blood left in her body.

She was so alone. She was so lonely.

Suddenly, she was crying again.

* * *

**-:-**

Hiromi clenched her fists at her sides, her face tilted down. She was so ashamed. Fat, warm tears fell down her face and she felt as though she should hide.

"She went missing .. three months after you left," her voice was so shaky it was disgraceful, "and I looked everywhere.. I looked _everywhere_."

The chunin attempted to wipe away some of her waterworks, but failed. Her tears continued to fall.

"Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Sensei and I.. we.. I .. We looked all day, every day. Constantly. And.. and.. we never found anything."

Azure eyes revealed themselves, puffy and red, waterworks continuously plummeting down her face.

"One day.. Shikamaru found a bloody cloth outside of the village.. It was Maiko's blood.. It was.. I.. I .. The Hokage told us to keep her death under wraps… There's some sort of secret she won't let us know.. I .. Maiko is…"

Hiromi couldn't finish. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed loudly. She lamented.

"I .." Her voice cracked, "I should've kept looking.. Maybe I could've found her before .. Before.. she.."

The blonde collapsed to her knees. She howled in grief, so afflicted that she could not form any more vocabulary. The chunin wept.

Kotone had staggered back during the rant. Maiko Arakawa.. had died? No. It wasn't possible. In fact, she would go looking!

.

.

.

The usually indifferent princess's brows knitted together with distress. Was Maiko really _dead_? Gone? _Forever_?

"I'm so sorry, Kotone!" Hiromi wept, "I'm so sorry I couldn't keep the pact we made.. I'm sorry I didn't protect my sister.. I'm so sorry.."

"It's not your fault," Kotone whispered, "Do not blame yourself."

For the seemingly first time in her entire life, Amaterasu 'comforted' someone. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Hiromi's shaking shoulders. The pale damsel rested her cheek upon the blonde's crown and spoke in a soft tone.

"It's okay," she breathed, "Maiko must be out there somewhere."

Hiromi responded in a small voice, "No, Kotone.. No. She's gone. It's been years.. Where could she have gone? Where?!"

The blonde girl nearly shoved away her friend, but the princess's iron grip held her steady. Hiromi was glad. She cried into Amaterasu's kimono.

"It's .. It's all my fault," She struggled to say.

Kotone shook her head, "Maiko must be out there somewhere. She must be. The girl we both knew would never.."

Her voice trailed off as Hiromi gripped her tighter.

"I'm so sorry.." she whispered.

"It's not your fault," Amaterasu insisted, "It's not. Don't blame yourself."

Hiromi sat up, looking up into the dark sky with blank eyes. Her cheeks were stained by her tears and her teammate felt as though no more embracing was needed.

"If only I had been stronger. If only I had known. If only I had seen the small signs. If only I wasn't _me_."

The two sat in an unfortunate silence for a while longer.

"She has to be out there," Kotone ensured, "Maiko Arakawa would never die so abruptly."

By this time, it was unsure whether or not she was trying to convince Hiromi, or herself.

Hiromi laughed grimly, wiping some tears from her eyes, "Shikamaru believes that, too. He still thinks she's out there somewhere."

She tucked a stray strand of gold behind her ear, her graze not breaking from the dark sky, lit dimly by the lights of the village.

"I don't believe it for a single second" she whispered.

Amaterasu stood. Her posture was stiffly straight, as per usual, but her expression remained unreadable. Her white eyes were clouded with thought.

"Tell me."

Hiromi turned from the sky to her teammate, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me where the real Hiromi Sato is."

Amaterasu did not give the blonde girl enough time to respond, for she continued.

"Tell me when you lost hope."

The colorless damsel got up and left without another word.

* * *

**-:-**

The last thing she wanted was a visitor. The Hokage had had a long day, filled with paperwork after paperwork after paperwork, and after trying to figure out some of this Akatsuki nonsense, she decided it was time to take a break.

As Tsunade leaned back in her chair, breathing a sigh of relief, her door received a knock. At first, she believed it to be Shizune, calling out "Come in!" immediately.

The door creaked open, and the buxom woman was greeted with the sight of Kotone.

"What are you doing here so late?" Tsunade asked, "I thought Hiromi needed to see you."

The stone-faced princess ignored the question completely, acting as though the Hokage had not said anything at all.

"Maiko Arakawa. Tell me everything."

The Hokage's expression tightened, but she kept a cool demeanor.

"Get out of my office. It's late, and I'm leaving. Whatever questions you have can wait until morning."

"She's not dead," Kotone pressed on, "There is only a forty percent chance that she's not dead, but I believe it wholeheartedly."

Tsunade gritted her teeth, "I .. said.. get .. _out_."

"The whereabouts of Maiko Arakawa are my business, along with Hiromi's, and Hanako-sensei's. Whatever secrets you may be hiding are going to be held against you."

The Hokage growled angrily, "I don't have time for this! I'm busy enough with all this Akatsuki business! What makes you think I've got information about Maiko hiding out somewhere?!"

"You think she's alive," Kotone pointed out coolly, "And you think she's in hiding."

Tsunade bit her tongue harshly.

"Who do you think you are, barging into my office and bombarding me with questions?!" She snarled in return.

It took her seconds to realize the unfamiliar emotion on Kotone's face. The teenager's eyes held grief and lost hope. Her lips quivered in the slightest of manners. The fists at her sides seemed rigid.

"I'm her teammate," Amaterasu spat.

Tsunade's heart ached. She stood from her chair and opened her mouth to yell, but closed it hurriedly. No more information could be revealed in this conversation.

"Shizune," the elder woman addressed her assistant who had appeared in the doorway, "escort this girl out of my office."

The brunette's gaze shifted from the Hokage to the princess of the Nishi no sabaku [A/N: West Desert] forlornly. She felt ill when thinking of withholding information from her fellow villagers, but obeyed her orders nonetheless. Shizune reached out to grab Kotone's shoulder gently, but the girl turned away from Tsunade and glided her way out of the room, her long white kimono brushing the dark-haired assistant as the damsel disappeared.

"Milday," Shizune began after an extended hushed moment.

Tsunade walked to her large window and closed her eyes thoughtfully, "What is it."

"You should tell them," her assistant proposed meekly, "They deserve to know."

"It's dangerous."

"It's honest!" Shizune argued.

Tsunade snarled, "What makes you think the three of them are ready for this?!"

The two fell into a meticulous stillness. The Hokage peered out at the village during its night hours. It was lit beautifully by the lights of the villagers. She cared for each and every one of them.

"Nothing, really," Shizune whispered, "I just think that it's time to reveal the truth."

"No one knows the truth."

"You do."

"That's different. I _have_ to. And even now, I wish.."

Tsunade let a stray tear slip from her right eye.

"I wish I didn't know."

* * *

**-:-**

Hiromi woke up early, in the clammy and cold morning. She sat up in her bed and massaged her temples. She had a migraine.

The blonde stumbled out of her bed, tossing her heavy blankets back to her bed as they tried to follow her to the hallway bathroom.

She looked into her reflection and hissed at her tearstained cheeks. Some mascara still remained, dripping unattractively from her eyes, and she washed away the grime immediately.

As she looked back into her hideous eyes, she felt the burning sensation of incoming tears. Taped to the mirror was a copy of the Team 14 photo. Hiromi let her tears fall as she stroked the paper delicately, wishing for those easy, blissful days to return.

She cried.

* * *

**-:-**

Kotone did not sleep well. She sat in her bedroom, alone (she kicked Aiko out to have some time to think), with her face lit by the dying light of the moon. The damsel's eyes felt heavy, but when she closed them she saw pictures of Maiko and did not want to see them.

"Milady?"

"Enter."

The door swung open silently and the sound of light footsteps caused Amaterasu to turn and look at Aiko. The foreign girl had purchased some pajamas (Kotone was unable to bring herself to change into them) and seemed very comfortable in them as she made her way slowly to her princess.

"I think there's something you want to see."

Amaterasu looked away, back again at the window. She did not want to go anywhere. In her mind, she knew the emotions she was feeling. Sadness. Anger. Laziness. Sometimes she wished she was still a puppet.

"There is a one hundred percent chance that I am feeling very.. sluggish at the moment. Please leave me."

Aiko persisted, not budging an inch.

"It involves Maiko."

Her sluggishness had vanished.

* * *

**-:-**

Hanako gently tied the sash on Haru's dress. The little creature was humming silently, a song she had probably heard from the festival. When Hanako reached up to brush her child's hair, Haru screeched.

"No, mommy!"

"Why not?" She asked, swallowing an exasperated sigh.

Haru crossed her arms stubbornly, "I don't want pigtaiws."

"But you look so pretty with pigtails."

"I want my hair spiky!"

"Why is that?"

"I wanna wook wike Daddy!"

Hanako shrugged, placing the brush in her daughter's hands.

"Go nuts," she ordered lazily.

The little demon ran to the mirror in her small room, her mother's eyes following her. When the silver-haired babe was out of sight, Hanako began to clean.

She did not necessarily like cleaning, but the medium-sized apartment needed it badly. There were toys _everywhere _and the ground was not as visible as it should've been. Hanako snatched a doll off the floor and rolled it around in her hands. Its eyes were a beady black, and its hair was sticking up straight in the sky, kudos to Haru (and Kakashi for leaving the peanut butter jar open).

Hanako dumped the poor creature into the sink, planning on cleaning the nutty snack out of its stringy mane later. She picked up an empty laundry basket from nearby and began piling toys into it, tucking strands of hair behind her ear every once in a while.

"You look busy."

The woman nearly threw the basket up into the air, but caught herself, and settled for nearly slipping on a teddy bear that had somehow found its way into and out of the toilet.

"Iruka! You frightened me," Hanako sighed.

She would've prettied herself up some more had she known she was going to have a guest. In the present, Hanako wore a pair of yoga pants and one of Kakashi's shirts. She felt like a mom.

"Ah, sorry," The tan teacher said, "I didn't mean to."

"Where are my manners?" the dark-haired mom said, laughing elegantly, "Please, take a seat wherever you like; I'll make some tea."

"You really don't have to-" Iruka began.

"Nonsense!" Hanako said, resting the laundry basket on her hip and waving her other hand nonchalantly, "Sit down and make yourself at home. I'm sure Haru's around here somewhere."

Iruka didn't have time to refuse as he found himself suddenly sitting at the kitchen table.

"Haru-chan!" Hanako called, "Iruka-sensei is here!"

The woman sent the teacher a friendly wink before disappearing (to rid herself of the basket of goodies). Haru came bounding out of what looked like her bedroom with her hairbrush in her hand as though it was some sort of weapon. She looked upon Iruka with a friendly smile only a child could manage and she climbed into the seat beside him, making sure to move it closer to him than it was originally.

"Iwuka!" She announced cheerfully, "Hewo!"

The teacher couldn't help but return her grin, "Hello, Haru-chan. What are you doing?"

The toddler remembered the brush in her hand and passed it to Iruka in a very serious manner. Using her hand, she pushed some hair out of her face before beginning her explanation.

"I wanna wook mowe wike Daddy!"

_I want to look more like Daddy, _Iruka translated in his head.

"Ah, really?" He responded.

Haru nodded enthusiastically, nearly causing the flowery headband she had shoved on her head earlier to fall off, "Yes! I wanna have spiky hair!"

To emphasize her point, she threw her little arms up in the air.

"Ah, that sounds like fun."

Iruka could only imagine how many foods the child had stuck in her thin, silver hair to make it look like Kakashi's. He suddenly felt very bad for Hanako.

"Iwuka!" Haru suddenly exclaimed, reaching over and tugging on the man's hand, "Come see my woom!"

Before Iruka could translate, Hanako appeared in a doorway, her hair pinned up in a messy bun, her hands on her hips.

"No, Haru. Iruka and I need to talk."

Hanako strolled over to where her daughter was located before scooping her up (followed by a squeal on Haru's part) and placing the toddler on the ground.

"Go brush your hair," the jounin ordered, and her child obeyed, running to her room.

The two adults listened to the sound of her bare feet on the wood floor until they heard her door shut and Hanako sat down at the kitchen table.

"What's wrong?" She asked immediately.

Iruka responded hurriedly, unsure of how much time he had left until Haru came out again, "Kotone's back, right? And you told her about Maiko?"

Hanako leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across the shirt that was not her size. She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously, attempting to conjure up some words to make the situation better.

"I didn't tell her anything," she said coolly, "Why do you think I did? Don't you remember the meeting Tsunade-sama held?"

"Of course I do! It's just," Iruka glanced at the window anxiously, as though Kotone would suddenly appear and bombard him with questions (why hadn't she yet, Hanako wondered, Iruka was the only one who would spill the beans under pressure), "Apparently she went to the Hokage and nearly got herself killed."

Hanako leaned forward again and laced her fingers in front of her lips, hiding a smile successfully.

"Really?" She asked, feigning astonishment, "What happened?"

Iruka fell for it, responding, "She wanted to know _all_ about Maiko."

_Good girl,_ Hanako thought to herself.

"So," she asked, losing her fake tone, "Why are you really here? You're not here to gossip; I know that much."

"Did you say anything to Kotone?" Iruka asked, cutting to the chase, as well.

The dark-haired jounin shrugged, "Nothing to reveal information."

She lied blatantly. Iruka glared.

"Please tell me the truth."

"All you're going to do is get me in trouble."

"You're getting yourself in enough trouble as it is!"

"And?!" Hanako growled, "I have a right to know about my own (curse.) student! How would you like it if they withheld information about Naruto from you?!"

The two paused, glancing obviously at Haru's door, wondering if she heard the ruckus. When there was no response, Hanako continued.

"I love my students with all my heart, and when one goes missing they shove a piece of bloody cloth in my face and tell me she's dead!? I don't think you'd sit down and take it either, Iruka."

"Please," he pleaded, "This is for the good of-"

"Of what? The village? Tsunade? _Hiromi_?" Hanako slammed her hands on the table (if Haru wasn't aware of her mother's anger earlier then she was now), "That little girl lost a sister that day. She's _broken_."

"Hiromi is fine!" Iruka fought back, but bit his tongue after he said so.

Hanako glared into his eyes furiously.

"I know what losing a sister feels like. And I was _not_ fine."

Haru's door swung open and the toddler waddled her way into the kitchen, not acknowledging the stiff atmosphere.

"Mommy."

The woman smiled at the little girl, but it was forced, "Ah, sweetie, say 'bye' to Iruka-sensei!" She added with a banal expression, "He's leaving."

-:-

Kotone ran as fast as she could, with Aiko and Akio in the lead. They found something. _Clues_.

The twins turned a sharp corner and their leader followed. Amaterasu's kimono danced behind her as she ran, her shoes making its clacking noises.

Another sharp turn causes the princess to shove herself of a concrete wall to try and catch up. How a blind woman and a mute man were so good at running, she did not know. Suddenly, she realized that she did not know how they got their information.

"How did you find this out?" Kotone asked, nearly slipping on some dirt that was wet with dew.

"Akio and I were looking around the village when you went to see the Hokage," Aiko responded vaguely.

The twins suddenly turned another abrupt corner and as Kotone followed, she realized they had stopped.

"And this," Aiko said silently, "is what we found."

Amaterasu slowly made her way around her frozen subordinates. A humble house made itself known, and the princess gently touched the gateway to it, tracing the title of 'Arakawa' on the gate.

She kept her gaze down on the ragged stepping stones until she was stopped.

By crime scene tape.

* * *

**A/N: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mysterious cliffhanger? **

_Side note #1 - Once again, for those of who you read Chapter 3 BEFORE October 19, 2012, please go back and reread some of it. Thank you._

_Side note #2 - Once again, I have pictures of Kotone, Maiko, Hanako, and Hiromi. If you would like me to upload them, please give me a safe website where I may do so. Thank you. _

* * *

**Thanks to.. **

**(If your name is 'censored' or you cannot see it, I apologize!) **

* * *

[Reviewers]

{a Wiccan} - I love streamers as well :) They're just a pain to clean up ._. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

{MaoIsSleepy} - Sorry I didn't update very fast XD Hmmm, I wonder if you found out anything in this chapter ;) I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 - Thank you for reviewing!

{Animefangirl95} - Thank you! :) Oh, Kiba v.v So desperate for her love. Tsk, tsk. Just kidding XD I hope I don't make him sound desperate!

Hiromi is a wonderful cook :) Hanako is a decent cook :/ Kotone is not allowed to enter the kitchen XD

Hmm, I wonder ;)

They don't wanna get lost in big bad Konoha XD

Thank YOU for reading and reviewing v.v Please do enjoy this new chapter.

{Fairytale-GhostPrincess} - Awww, that's so sweet :) But I will thank you anyway because without readers I would not be encouraged to make these stories! So, thank you! :D

{bored411} - ... - (Can't respond because I would spoil everything)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

{Psychotic Addict} - ... I wonder if you will believe Shikamaru and Kotone?

Please do enjoy this new chapter v.v Thank you for reading and reviewing!

{suzie1107} - Thank you for liking Maiko XD

... I wonder if you will believe Shikamaru and Kotone? Thank you for reading and reviewing~ I hope you enjoy this new chapter v.v

{ShadowBloodNinja} - Thank you c:

...

Ah, you like Kotone? :D Sorry for nearly killing her off!

o_O you can pelt me with them, now. I updated so slowly.

OMG RIGHT IN THE BOOB UGH EVERYTHING HURTS WHEN ITS IN THE BOOB

Anyways XD Thanks for reviewing and reading!

* * *

/Followers\

[amelie118] - Thank you very much! :

[xlookingxforxyoux] - Thank you so much for your kindness! v.v

[AnimeObsessedKitty] - Thanks! :D

* * *

{Favoritings}

/Niie-pyon\ - Thanks so much for your consideration! :D

/Atalanna\ - Hehehe.. Atlanta.

Thank you so much v.v

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! I hope you put a lot of consideration into your votes! (If you're old enough to.) **

**Be sure to keep warm and cozy! :) **

**Please be looking forward to Chapter 4 of The Free and the Enslaved. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: No, I am not dead XD I am so sorry for the extremely late update! I have just been so busy! It's CRAZY~!**

**I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving! I am thankful for all of you and Jesus and all sorts of stuff :) **

**Btws, I actually explain the things that are marked by these *. FINALLY. **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I am sorry for it's shortness; I was in a hurry to update D: **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

She was broken, but she was finished. Her soul was shattered, and her heart was in pieces.

She was done. She wasn't going to cry anymore.

A crazy grin appeared on her face.

She was going to get _revenge_.

**-:-**

(The author suggests you listen to 'Mysterious Family' from the Fruits Basket Soundtrack during this portion of the story)

**-:-**

Kotone stepped around broken glass and overturned furniture. Her geta made unique imprints on the dusty floor, and the princess vaguely wondered how long it had been since someone had been in the household. She let a finger paint a clean line on a circular mirror in the hall. Her eyes met her own reflection and she turned away, dreading her own blank stare.

Upon entering the kitchen, she took note of how the table was upside down, and nearly all of the chairs were snapped into pieces. Amaterasu nearly cut her foot on the knives that were spilled across the floor. She tiptoed across them, and began her trek up the stairs.

When she reached a room that was utterly destroyed, Amaterasu accidentally stepped upon something. The item played two notes of a musical theme before stopping. The princess knelt down and examined the item. As she turned it in her hands, she realized her palm was stained with blood. She dropped the box promptly, astonished by the sight of the crimson liquid.

Deciding the wipe it off on her katana sheath, she continued to inspect the box. Upon further examination, it became obvious that it was a musical box. The crank was key-shaped, fitting perfectly in the box in a nifty keyhole-shaped opening, as though the musical box was a treasure chest. The lid had nearly been broken off, but Kotone was unsure if it was her fault. The inside of the box was indigo velvet, with splotches of crimson. Amaterasu tossed aside the lid, believing nothing else to be inside.

The bottom half of the musical box revealed the damage the princess had done. There was the small statuette of a young woman, with her hands held out as though cupping water to drink. Her head had fallen off. Kotone gently prodded the small figure with her finger and it began to turn slightly, and the musical notes began to play for a single moment before abruptly stopping.

Amaterasu respectfully placed the clue back onto the ground and picked up the lid to put it back near its counterpart. Suddenly, in a slow movement, a photograph slipped from the lid (most likely hidden underneath the velvet covering, releasing itself upon Ketone's tossing it aside) and fell to the ground. The damsel immediately snatched it up, inspecting it thoroughly. Unfortunately, it had been burnt to crisp, the only 'picture' part remaining beginning the remains of what looked like a woman posing with her arms crossed.

Kotone gathered up her clues before adding up her information. She ran her fingers through her snowy mane.

"Akio," she whispered, addressing the mute who was on the roof, keeping a lookout.

The tan fellow dove into the room through a nearby window and looked up at his love.

_Yes? _He signaled, _What is it? _

"What do you make of all this?" Amaterasu asked, waving a single hand in a motion that seemed to gesture the entire room.

The foreigner walked about the premises, sniffing at random destroyed objects and prodding others.

_Someone went on a rampage, _he pointed out.

"Something useful, maybe?" Kotone snapped.

The two looked at each in a dumbfounded silence. The pale woman's expression was blank, yet shocked as she digested her own words. Akio did not recognize her.

"I apologize.." She whispered quietly, "I do not know what overcame me."

"You're frustrated," Aiko explained, appearing in the doorway, "Just like me. There's nothing here but blood, ash, and chalk."

"Chalk?" Kotone inquired.

The blind girl nodded, humming, "Mmhmm. There's some in the next room. It makes some sort of pattern, but I couldn't identify it."

The trio rushed out of the demolished bedroom before diving into another, attempting not to note the rotting smell and splatter of crimson all about. Akio sniffed the air, unfazed by the putrid scent.

"It's other there, I think," She said, pointing doubtfully.

Kotone followed the girl's aim and looked down at her feet. She held back some bile, nearly raising a hand to cover her mouth.

_It was the outline of a human body. _

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

Hiromi was unsure of how she felt when Sai told her that Kotone had punched him square in the face. She was unsure of how she felt at all.

She did not voice her depressed state to Sai.

"Oh," she said, frowning, "I guess it's because she doesn't like you."

"Why is that? I hadn't really even met her formally," Sai reasoned.

Hiromi didn't put much effort into responding. She rested her chin on her hand and let out a forlorn sigh. Her expression was detached.

"She probably is upset by the way you aren't very emotional," she responded dully, "Kotone didn't have any emotions when she was younger."

"Then doesn't she understand my position?" Sai asked.

"No," Hiromi sighed, "She wanted to have emotions, but she couldn't."

"Why is that?"

"I think it'd be best if you asked her; I don't think it's my place to say."

As though hearing her name, Kotone appeared, seemingly in a mad dash. Hiromi was shocked by the way her friend seemed almost desperate. The blonde thought perhaps the royalty would ignore her after their 'dispute' but Amaterasu did not stray from the straight path to Hiromi.

"Did you know?" She asked immediately.

"Did I know what?" the depressed teen responded, clueless.

Kotone eyed Sai questionably before continuing, "About the Arakawa household."

"No," Hiromi replied, her eyebrows rising with curiosity, "Why? Is there something there? Tsunade-sama told everyone to not go there .. That there was a gas leak or something and it was too dangerous."

"She lied."

Before anymore could be said, four ANBU officers appeared from thin air, each pointing a dangerously sharp sword towards Kotone, one blade nearly touching the curve of her neck.

"Kotone Kimiko!" one of them exclaimed, "You are to come with us at once!"

Aiko and Akio jumped into action, forming hand signs, but they were stopped by two more ANBU officers. Aiko growled and tried to bite one of them. Akio glared into his opponent's soul.

"What do you want?" Kotone asked.

Hiromi watched in shock. What in the world was going on!?

The loud ANBU officer continued, "You are to come with us at once!"

Amaterasu repeated, "What do you want?"

"You are under arrest for trespassing on government property."

**-:-**

Kotone burst into Tsunade's office, followed by four ANBU. Akio and Aiko lagged behind, nearly being stabbed in the back by the other two ANBU. The Hokage was relieved they caught her.

"Did she leak any classified information to the public?" She asked.

By public, Kotone guessed, she probably meant Hiromi.

"No, ma'am."

"Good," Tsunade sighed, "Very good. You all can leave. I don't think our _guests_ will be causing any trouble."

The ANBU officers disappeared upon command and Kotone's posture stiffened considerably. Her subordinates seemed to be inching their ways to their weapons.

"Who in the (curse.) do you think you are?" The Hokage asked, her fury visible.

Amaterasu remained silent.

"You can't just come _barging_ into _my_ village and cause havoc!" Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk, sending a few papers floating to the floor, repeating, "Who do you think you (curse.)ing are?!"

Once again, the princess held her tongue. Aiko was itching to snap at the old hag.

The Hokage continued despite the lack of response from the audience, "Things are off limits for reasons! Things are kept _secret_ for reasons!"

She shoved a finger in Kotone's direction.

"_You_ can't just come here and try figure out these reasons! Stop trying to make _me_ the bad guy! Some secrets are for the protection of _others_!"

The irate woman ceased her rambling, waiting for a proper response from her opponent. Amaterasu lifted her hand and showed her palm to the Hokage. It was dirtied by dried blood.

"This," she said calmly, "cannot be for anyone's safety."

It was Tsunade's turn to bite her tongue.

"I demand answers" Kotone said, her voice neither strong nor weak.

The Hokage hissed, "I can't give you any."

The two fell into a competitive silence until Aiko broke it.

"Why'd you sic your dogs on us?! We weren't doing anything!"

"You were trespassing government property!" Tsunade growled.

Amaterasu flipped her palm over to look at it intently, responding, "A 'dead' friend's home is.. government property? Did you kick Maiko's guardian out?"

This enticed a reaction from the Hokage. The blonde woman overturned her desk angrily, causing all of her paperwork to go flying into the air. Aiko and Akio dove into action, hurriedly making their hand signs*, but Amataerasu did not draw her sword, so they did not fight.

Tsunade, with a few stray hairs out of place due to her anger, yelled, "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I'M TRYING TO _PROTECT_ YOU BUT YOU KEEP COMING BACK TO GET _HURT_! GET OUT OF KONOHA _IMMEDIATELY_!"

The trio stood in silence, the only sound in the room besides the huffs of a furious Tsunade.

Akio eyed his female friends. They _just _got settled in their new home! They were happy and comfortable! Aiko was happy (though Akio did not deny that he wished that his sister hadn't discovered streamers. The other day he opened the closet door only to be rained upon by miles of rainbow paper) and safe!

"You're being childish." Kotone rebuked.

Tsunade bit her thumb to calm herself down. She _was_ being childish. She was angry. She wanted to slap Kotone for being so ignorant. The Hokage just wanted to pull the princess out of the mess she was creating and shove her somewhere safe.

The blonde woman vaguely wondered if she was feeling a fraction of what Naruto has going through with Sasuke.

"Shall I escort her out, milady?" asked an ANBU officer, who had apparently deemed it necessary to enter the office.

He or she seemed unfazed by the scattered papers.

Tsunade bit her thumb before nodding, "Let me calm down," she added, her tone suddenly calming, "I'll call you back tomorrow, Kotone."

The princess nodded obediently and began to exit the office.

"And, please, don't do anymore snooping around," the Hokage sighed, exasperatedly.

**-:-**

The ANBU led the trio down winding hallways, clearly not to the exit. His or her high purple ponytail was swinging like clockwork. The ninja's slim figure pointed to a female.

"Where are we going?" Kotone asked.

The ANBU stopped for a moment before saying mysteriously, "Somewhere where we can't be heard."

The group continued (though their guard was up now) until they reached a small room with a sliding door. The ANBU officer closed it behind the group before letting the tension build.

Suddenly, in a bizarre manner, the officer ripped off her hair and tore off her mask.

"Oh, tsk, tsk!" The woman smiled, "you've gotten yourself into so much trouble, haven't you?"

"Hanako-sensei." Kotone deadpanned, though there was a hint of relief in her tone.

The dark-haired jounin rested herself upon a nearby chair and laxly leaned back.

"So," she smiled, "what's been going on that made Tsunade have such a fit?"

Aiko and Akio guarded the door loyally as Kotone took a seat as well, sitting with a strict posture in a cozy cushion.

"I snuck into the Arakawa household."

Hanako dropped her playful grin, "Did you really?"

Kotone nodded, putting a hand into her kimono, "That's right, and I also managed to take this," she pulled out a burnt photo and handed it gently to her sensei.

Hanako examined it thoroughly, her keen dark eyes rolling over each scratch. She turned it over and performed the same procedure.

When she was done, she passed the clue back to Amaterasu.

"Do you know her? The woman in the photograph?"

The elder female ran a hand through her black strands, groaning in frustration.

"I wish I did," she admitted softly, "even if I did know her, I wouldn't be able to tell because I can't see her face."

Aiko slammed her fist into the wall, "(Curse.) it! All of this for _nothing_!"

Her brother reached over and gently rubbed her shoulder. It was code for 'I'm here for you. Don't worry.'

"It's not for nothing," Hanako explained, giving them hope, "you've found something. You _did_ something."

She let her eyes fall solemnly to the carpet.

"You're doing better than any of us have."

Kotone kept the picture in her hands, fearing that if she let it go it would disintegrate into the air and all her hope would be lost, "Even Shikamaru Nara?"

The room fell silent as Hanako looked up, her dark eyes wide.

The mother looked away, "He denied it at first. Said she was out there fighting her way back home. He kept thinking that until about a year ago, when Ino knocked some sense into him. You.."

She broke off and looked out the window that had suddenly made itself known. The village was bright and cheery, oblivious to the suffering of some of the villagers.

"You should go look into his eyes. They're.. They're broken. You may not see it, but I can. I was broken for ages when .. she died."

Kotone followed her sensei's eyes to the window, but stood, suddenly realizing something.

"Is that.. Sakura Haruno?"

"What are you talking about?" Hanako asked, her eyebrow raised.

"She's panicking," Amaterasu suddenly stood, "something's wrong."

The group suddenly plunged at the window. It was true. The pink dot frantically bouncing around was definitely Sakura. In a swift movement, the window was broken and Akio and Aiko were leaping to her rescue.

Kotone followed them after informing her sensei in a firm tone, "She's not dead. I know it."

-:-

Akio had an unsure expression when Sakura fell into his arms, her expression filled with terror. Aiko dove beside the two, searching for wounds on the pink-haired girl. Kotone nearly forgot that this was the woman who saved the twins' lives. She let them calm Sakura down.

"What happened?" Aiko asked hurriedly.

"I- It- Fo- I- He- S- I- Help!"

Clips of phrases leapt out of the chunin's mouth, fear apparent in her behavior and appearance.

"She's having a panic attack," Aiko informed, "Let's get to the hospital."

**-:-**

Hiromi and Kotone watched in awe as the twins sat faithfully at Sakura's side, asking her hurriedly about her health. Their loyalty for her almost beat their faithfulness to Amaterasu. She admired it.

"I have no idea what came over me," the chunin explained, "I was just so scared."

Akio wrote something on her arm, but she couldn't understand so she just nodded. Aiko translated and Sakura responded, but then Hiromi intervened.

"Whatever happened really scared the wits out of you!" She exclaimed, "We're just lucky your panic attack didn't last minutes, or even hours."

"What did happened?" Kotone asked.

The pink-haired girl sat up in the bed and began.

"I was just picking some herbs.. when _something_ attacked me."

**-:-**

Sakura collapsed, her basket of perfectly usable herbs strewn across the grassy floors. She gasped for air, looking around desperately for the cause of the blunt blow to her chest.

**"You'll pay."**

A demonic voice chanted the phrase over and over again, sometimes whispering, sometimes yelling. Sakura wanted to cover her ears and cry.

"I didn't do anything to you! Leave me alone!" She eventually proclaimed.

Another blow occurred at her stomach and she was pushed over. Whoever or _whatever_ was out there was strong. Sakura didn't want to get up.

Her stomach was suddenly filled with the sensation of a thousand glasses breaking. She felt hopeless.

**"You're a monster."**

"Stay away!" Sakura screamed, backing up into a tree.

Her eyes grew incredibly wide, her pupil shrinking in fear. There was something walking towards her. It was gangly. It was too big to be an animal but it seemed an unhealthy size for a person.

**"You killed him."**

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

The creature suddenly stopped, and Sakura could identify beady black eyes and sharp teeth. She covered her face with her arms and let out a scream as she felt like a thousand birds were flying at her, pecking at her skin.

.

.

.

.

.

She opened her eyes anxiously and saw nothing. The forest was suddenly bright and sunny again, like nothing had happened. Sakura scrambled to her feet hurriedly and ran, not even noticing that her basket of herbs was sitting delicately beside the tree she was once huddled at.

One new herb had been placed in the basket. A Pacific Bleeding Heart.*

_-:-_

**_1* - The Twins' Hand signs _**

_Akio_

1. Make two 'Love' symbols with your hands. This means your pinkie and your pointer finger should be raised with every other finger down except for your thumb.

2. Now, cross your two hands. Do not make two diamond shapes.

3. Flip your hands over so that your middle finger and ring finger are facing you.

4. Now cross your hands. This should make a diamond shape; Akio's hand sign for the Akivi's water style ninjutsu.

_Aiko_

Do the exact same thing for Akio's 'Step One'.

Cross your two hands. This should make two diamond shapes.

Now place your hands on the ground. This is Aiko's hand sign for the Akivi's earth style ninjutsu.

**_2* - Pacific Bleeding Heart_**

A poisonous herb shaped vaguely like a heart. Every single part of it is a deadly posion if not taken correctly.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger? Maybe? I love cliffhangers XD **

**Thanks to.. **

**(If your name is 'censored' or you are unable to identify it, I apologize!) **

* * *

_(Reviewers) _

* * *

MaoIsSleepy - .. I can't say.

Thank you! I hope you love this chapter as well v.v

* * *

Yamiroo Alice (Chapter One): GURL DON'T YOU APOLOGIZE FOR ANYTHIN'

As long as you are happy, I am happy :)

I hope you are able to catch up! c: I hope you like these recent chapters!

Don't rush v.v You don't even have to do it at all if you don't feel like it.

Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

ShadowBloodNinja : Isn't everyone, deep inside? v.v

Hahahaha~! XD I totally agree! But anymore than two deaths really bother me v.v It's like 'yeah he's fine'

*collapses dramatically, grasping chest* HEAVENS

It doesn't sound like it'd be too yummy n

EXACTLY. And then it's like 'umm no no no stop heavens no stop'

I would've dropped her. I don't really like children at all to be honest XD Unless they don't cry, scream, or whine.

Mock Election? Sounds fun! :D Though I'm sure I would've gone into a huge debate with someone v.v

I wanna go on whatever school trips you go on XD

Rant as long as you like c: I love long reviews. Especially when it has little personal touches!

Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Animefangirl95: *feeling guilty* ughmaafklfkagworepyjfba. THEY WERE KINDA MADE FOR HER LIKE LITERALLY I PLANNED IT OUT AND EVERYTHING

Aww, thank you c: I felt epic while typing it.. I was grinning too XD

SDGHADKFJHGAKLDJFHGALKJDFHG AHHAHAHAAHHAAHAH FDGUIHAFDGUAHFDG

dkfhgakdfhg DFKHGAKDFG XD Omg that is great.

I hope you liked the pics :O I did awfully with them, and then right after I sent you the bad ones I was like,

'Those were awful I should make new ones'

And so now I have more XD idk i just look at them

Sorry for the late update, but I hope you like this new chapter! :)

* * *

bored411: She got caught XD

Thank you so much for your kindness u I seriously love compliments

Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it v.v

* * *

suzie1107: Maiko = the definition of stubborn XD

It's not TOO far. I mean, it's not secluded in the forest. It's near the main hulk of the village, but is surrounded by trees.

I apologize for the lack of their interaction v.v I just didn't think you readers would like me shoving in details of them in a story about Kotone XD

Kakashi was friends with Haruko. Haruko, actually, was an ANBU black ops, which is how the two met. Hanako was not an ANBU.

Btws, their relationship is fine c: Hanako just gets jealous of Kakashi because he gets all of Haru's attention but they love each other X)

Thank you for reviewing v.v Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

DatFace: YOU'RE TOO SWEET\

... Dat username.

Thanks for your review :D Hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

_(Followers) _

* * *

Yamiroo Alice: ¡Gracias mucho!

Regin: Dankie dat jy so baie!

DatFace: Kjo shqyrtim.

Ruby-the-Ninja: Belə çox təşəkkür edirik!

PixieKat6: Eskerrik asko!

trickst3r-97: Gràcies molt!

* * *

_(Favoritings)_

* * *

DatFace: Taj tip.

Amaya-Uzumaki: UGH li vaše uživatelské jméno je založena mimo MOM Naruto jdu plakat.

lmedw: Tak så meget!

kateygirl7: Dank u zo zeer!

Fallen Prince-sama: Dankon do al vi!

PixieKat6: Tänan sind nii väga!

trickst3r-97: Salamat sa iyo kaya napaka!

* * *

**A/N: THAT TOOK ME FOREVER I HATE TO ASK SOMETHING OF YOU GUYS BUT WILL YOU PLEASE GO LOOK UP YOUR THANK YOU'S IN GOOGLE TRANSLATE SOME OF THEM ARE REALLY GOOD OKAY **

**Okay. That's all. **

**Btws, am I the only one who sobbed about the ending of The Walking Dead? The GAME? The show is great but the game made me tear up. I won't spoil anything ;) **

e

x

t

r

a

l

i

n

e

s

d

e

r

p

.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the uber long wait! D: I've been SUPER busy lately with Christmas coming up and all!  
**

**Speaking of which, Merry Christmas! :) **

**I am thinking of doing a Christmas special for my next update.. If I can get it done before January -_-**

**Also, I have uploaded the story pictures to Photobucket, as fujioka44. The 'albums' with these pictures with **

**passwords that I will give you at the end of the story, so please enjoy them at your leisure!**

**Once again, I am really sorry for the late update!**

* * *

**-:-**

She wasn't angry anymore.

She wasn't very sad anymore either.

The tears had disappeared.

But the grin hadn't.

**-:-**

Her shadow was deadly. Her shadow did not obey its master.

It obeyed _her_.

So, whenever there was darkness, whenever her shadow was seen, she was uncomfortable, knowing the dark silhouette was dancing freely, mocking her, cursing her.

Her room had no lamps, no windows, and a single candle that looked new, but had been purchased years ago. That sole light was rarely used for finding her way through the room, but she had memorized where every piece of furniture was, so she had no trouble avoiding the small desk and matching chair, and the vanity whose mirror had long since been shattered, the glass shards gathered politely in a pile in a corner where she never visited.

When someone opened the door, she was sure to cower in her bed to ensure that her shadow did not bounce across the walls; that was when she was most frightened.

_She_ cursed the light.

**-:-**

Sakura had been escorted home by Hiromi, who proved her case to be caused by stress by going to the site and noting Sakura's untouched basket of herbs. Aiko and Akio even inspected the area themselves and returned empty-handed besides the basket itself.

Aiko sniffed the herbs suspiciously, sighing, "I guess Miss Sakura was hallucinating from too much stress."

Akio tapped the wall with his finger nail a couple of hurried times.

Kotone picked on of the pink plants up, twirling it in between her fingers experimentally. It was shaped vaguely like a heart.

"Haruno-san would not panic as she did if it had been a simple hallucination."

"Perhaps then," Aiko added, putting her hands on her hips, "it was a genjutsu?"

Amaterasu shook her head, "According to my knowledge, Haruno-san is well-informed on genjutsu."

The trio was silenced, contemplating deeply. As Kotone raised the herb in her hand to press to her nose, Akio leapt forward and grabbed her wrist, his ocean blue eyes filled with realization.

"What happened?" Aiko asked, suddenly alert and unaware.

"Akio, what is it?" Amaterasu asked calmly.

The tanned teen snatched the herb and examined it thoroughly before his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Hurriedly, he yanked open a drawer of the nearby desk and pulled out a clipboard and pencil, scribbling on it. When he was done, he flipped it around to face his comrades.

POISON.

**-:-**

Hiromi was able to smile throughout the day, though it pained her to fake her happiness.

Ever since Kotone's comment about losing hope, she had fallen into a semi-depressed state.

What kind of friend was she being, abandoning Maiko? The tomboy could've been lost out there, waiting for her, but Hiromi never even bothered trying to find her..

Shaking her head wildly, Hiromi tried to get rid of her heartless thoughts. She was being too hard on herself! She went searching! Surely Shikamaru could testify!

The blonde girl let herself fall to the ground in a comfortable squat, pressing her back against the wall behind her.

She was tired, mad, confused and stressed. Honestly, she would not be surprised if she was suddenly attacked by a black demon thing as well at the moment. Her mind was thinking a billion things at once and her heart wouldn't slow down. Hiromi let herself close her eyes, but opened them a few moments afterwards.

She nervously ran her hands through her mane. What if Maiko was still out there? What if the tomboy had turned into a savage beast, learning to live in the wild, adopted by a pack of wolves? Or bears?

Hiromi snorted. From what she remembered of the tomboy, she was a bird person, not a dog, or bear person. Her small streak of laughter was slowed to a halt. What _did_ she remember about Maiko? Over the years, had her memories slowly disintegrated until all she remembered was the girl's death?

The night of Konoha was peaceful, random insects chirping. The noises faded to nothing as the blonde chunin gripped her head in panic, trying to dig up her lost memories.

Maiko's hair was mint green! Her eyes were black and white! She was below average when it came to school! She was athletic! She had a short temper! What else..? What else?!

"Yo, Hiromi!"

There had to be more! There HAD to be MORE!

"Hmm? You okay?"

Her voice.. What did it sound like?!

"Hiromi?"

In a rapid movement, the girl let out a uncharacteristic growl of frustration and threw her head back, startling her audience, Kiba, and banging her head on the wall behind her.

"Ow!" She yelped, rubbing her head tenderly.

Surely she would bruise.

"What the heck?" Kiba asked, his enormous dog seemingly alarmed as well, whining and sniffing the injured blonde.

"Oh!" The teenager turned towards her friend, feigning a smile, "Hello, Kiba."

The brunette kept his suspicious gaze as he took a seat beside her, resting his forearm on a raised knee, Akamaru laying down across the ground in front of the pair.

Hiromi reached over and pet the beast, having a tough time keeping her usual grin on her face. The strained smile did not go unnoticed.

"You've been like this all week," Kiba said, "What's up?"

The Sato girl shaked her head, "Nothing! I'm just tired."

It was her excuse whenever people asked her what was wrong. Kiba recognized it.

"What's _really_ wrong?" He asked, adding with his characteristic grin, "You can tell me!"

Hiromi smiled softly in return. His grin always made her smile, too. She wondered why.

"Well," she sighed, beginning, "Kotone has been investigating things about Maiko."

Akamaru acknowledged the familiar name, raising his head a notch before resting it upon Hiromi's leg.

She continued, "She asked me about what I knew and I told her Maiko was dead. She didn't believe me."

Hiromi pulled her knees to her chest and tucked herself into a ball, causing Akamaru to whimper quietly.

"Kotone asked me when I had lost hope."

The trio fell silent. In a sudden movement, the young blonde pulled herself to a stand and slammed her eyes shut, hoping Kiba could not see her tears.

"I'm so weak!" She mumbled, "I've always been dead weight!"

Kiba frowned, standing as well, "That's not true!"

Hiromi shook her head vehemently, "It is, and you know it! I've always been the first to cry, the first to fail, the first to collapse!"

Akamaru watched from his curled up position as his master walked to the girl's side, his expression unreadable.

"It's not true. You're the strongest out of us all. The only person who doesn't realize it," Kiba buttressed with a smile, "is you."

Hiromi looked at him questioningly. Was he just trying to make her feel better, spouting nonsense? Or was it true..?

"Is that true?" She asked quietly.

The dog-lover kept a grin on his face, avoiding eye contact with the girl of his interest, "Yeah! You just hide it a lot because you're scared of what people will think."

"Well, someone clumsy like me," Hiromi protested, "isn't very strong."

"You _are_ pretty clumsy," Kiba jokingly responded, "but when you put your mind to something, you do awesome!"

The two fell into an understanding silence, and Hiromi hid a gracious smile.

"Do you really think that?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah!"

Hiromi turned towards Kiba, her expression sharp. Her blue eyes were suddenly like that of a warrior and the brunette wondered vaguely if they had always been like that. Her blonde locks seemed to flow around her.

"Alright then!" She announced, "I'm never going to give up! I'm going to investigate! I'm off to find Kotone, so, umm," the girl smiled bashfully, "thanks a lot, Kiba."

The chunin rushed off, her hair dancing behind her in a trail of gold, and Kiba watched all the while, an excited grin plastered on his face.

**-:-**

A cold, pale hand wrapped around his thin neck, its grip tightening, prepared to snap the twig in two. He desperately clutched the claw, the white of his eyes growing until his pupil was nearly microscopic. The fear was palpable.

"Please let me go," He croaked, "I- .. I'll give you anything!"

"**You don't have what I want**."

"What is it?! Please, gods, someone help!"

"**It's revenge**."

"I-.. I know some guys! Just let me go! I-I'll kill whoever you need to be killed!"

"**I must do it**."

"Oh gods, does this mean you're going to ..? Please no!"

The demon flashed its sharp teeth, causing the man to whimper in fear. It snarled, and leaneds in close, causing sweat to drip down his neck.

"**Your life is nothing**."

"Please-.. Please-.. I-.. I have a family! A wife and two kids.. Gods, no!"

"**Now, you will feel the pain I feel**."

"GODS, NO!"

In a quick movement, the man was on his hands and knees, gasping for air. He looked around worriedly, wondering if the demon was going to cut into his skull with its twin swords or if it had fled, having a heart of some kind, but looked up and in fear realized it was towering over him, its dark ominous shape filling the bar.

"Are .. Are you going to kill me?" He asked meekly.

Suddenly, one of the doors to the bar fell to the ground and light shone into the room. The man looked up nervously and found himself staring into the demon's face. His expression filled with shock and confusion.

Its face was distorted in an array of pity, shame, and sorrow. Its eyes seemed glossy from tears.

The demon's hands twitched, reaching slowly to the twin swords. He whimpered, covering his head with his hands.

As he prepared for sudden death, he heard the creaking of wood and nearly screamed. The man snuck a peak and then realized something.

The bar was completely empty, and the only remains of the demon were his harbored breath and the red marks of fingers on his neck.

**-:-**

Hiromi rushed to Tsunade's office after her conversation with Kiba. She _had_ to find Kotone! She swung the door open and turned red. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, speaking with a rugged-looking man. She had just rushed into an important meeting!

"I apologize, I'll come back at another time," She began.

Tsunade waved her hand, "Nonsense, come in."

The blonde chunin entered meekly, wary of the man who seemed in a panic, his hands shaking, occasionally rising to touch some marks on his neck.

The Hokage noticed the girl's concern and frowned, "Don't worry; He was just leaving. Isn't that right, sir?"

"Please, you have to listen to me!" he pleaded, "You've got to send ninja to check it out! I.. I can't go back there! It might come back!"

"What's happening?" Hiromi curiously asked.

The man eagerly threw his arms about, "A-a-a demon attacked me! It killed everyone else in the bar and nearly killed me, too!"

"A demon?" The maiden raised a brow.

That kind of sounded like what happened to Sakura.

"Th-that's right! Please, Hokage-sama, you've got to send someone out there to make sure it's gone!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "I'm not sending any of my perfectly capable ninja to chase after the monster hiding under your bed! Now, get out of my sight!"

The man hesitated, desperately searching the Hokage's eyes for a new hope. When he was threatened once more, he dragged himself out and Hiromi watched him carefully, her eyes following the deathly marks on his neck.

"What is it that you needed?" The elder woman asked, sighing in frustration.

Hiromi swallowed whatever else she might've said and asked, "Do you know where Kotone is?"

The Hokage pursed her lips in thought before nodding.

"She's downstairs filing paperwork," she responded.

Hiromi ran out after thanking the Hokage, but the picture of the icy strangle marks on the man's neck kept reappearing in her mind.

**-:-**

Kotone's desk was cluttered with papers from seemingly every human being that ever existed ever. She would've much rather been investigating the poisonous herb that Akio found, but the due date for her rent was approaching agonizingly quickly, and she would rather have somewhere her group could rest in peace than to live in the streets once more. The thought of her once luxurious palace entered her mind, but exited as quickly as it came.

"Amatearsu-hime!" Aiko exclaimed, entering the room with a traditional Azuma no sabaku (East Desert) salute, "Akio and I have finished our missions."

The princess nodded, running her fingers through her hair, wondering how she would get all of her work done.

"You have done well," She responded, "though we have much more work ahead of us."

Akio's expression saddened at the sight of the pounds of papers.

"Would you like our assistance, milady?" Aiko asked.

She did not know what she was getting herself into.

"I appreciate the offer, but I fear you will not enjoy this as much as the other missions laid out for you two."

The twins leapt towards their pile of papers, happily picking out physical labor, having the mindset that this would please their leader. They disappeared as quickly as they came, their arms loaded with papers, leaving Kotone to look over yet another file.

Before she could finish reading the first line, her door swung open once more, and she looked up, her expression warm at the sight of her precious teammate.

"Greetings, Hiromi."

The blonde girl nodded, "Hello."

She sat down at the seat nearby Amaterasu and opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly afraid, she closed it.

_Yeah! You just hide it a lot because you're scared of what people will think._

"I'm sorry!" Hiromi exploded, "I'm so sorry! You were right; I lost hope, but now .. I'm going to help you with anything! I'll help you investigate Maiko."

The two teammates stared at each other silently, their thoughts occupying their minds.

"Thank you," Kotone said softly and simply.

Hiromi smiled. It worked.. It worked.. It worked! She suddenly felt very powerful, as though she could punch through a wall. She guessed it wouldn't be a good idea though.

"Do you.. forgive me?" Hiromi asked, "For losing hope?"

Amaterasu had never needed to forgive someone before. Does she really forgive her?"

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

The shorter lass nodded. It was probably still hard to show emotions; Kotone probably wasn't experienced with people's feelings.

"I have a map of all the places we've searched for her," Hiromi began bluntly.

Kotone nodded and began to make room on her desk, but was stopped by her teammate.

"I don't have it with me at this very moment," She explained, "Asuma-sensei has it; he nearly organized the entire search."

Before anymore could be said, Hanako burst in through the door, her messy hair flying about her, and her face paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" Hiromi asked immediately, standing hurriedly.

The elder woman swallowed a lump in her throat before saying sharply, "Asuma Sarutobi is dead."

**-:-**

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N: Ughh :C It was such a short chapter! I'm so sorry for it! I just needed to get something out there! I feel awful for taking ages to update too! Oh, btws, here are the guest passwords for Photobucket, **

For The Puppet and The Puppeteer : fujioka

For The Free and The Enslaved : Kotone

**Please keep in mind that these are just suggestions for what the characters may look like. If you have your own representation of what you believe the characters look like, please do not change it based on these photos. Also, please keep in mind what the characters are SUPPOSED to look like my checking out my profile which has the description of all the major OC's. Thank you!**

**Feel free to post your _own_ pictures!**

**Thanks to.. **

* * *

**(Reviewers)  
**

* * *

_[Yamiroo Alice]_ - Take your time :) You don't even have to post it if you don't want to; it's all up to you! Words cannot describe how much I appreciate it! :D Hahaha, what do YOU think it is? I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Sorry for being late!

* * *

_[PixieKat6]_ - Really? The first? There are a lot more fanfics out there MUCH better than mine! :) Wow, that's so sweet! XD Thank you so so so very much! I've posted them on Photobucket :) You can use the guest passwords to look through the albums! I hope you enjoyed this chapter - Sorry for the late update!

* * *

_[bored411]_ - She's very emotional ;) Here is my late update; Sorry! :D Thank you for your kindness! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

_[Animefangirl95]_ - Thanksgiving! That was so long ago! Goes to show how late this update is ;_;

Ah, thank you :) I really appreciate it!

They are quite determined puppies :D

Really?! Thank you! I thought I was being kind of corny so that really helps c:

You did? I'm not very good at surprising people I suppose XD

Idk, what do YOU think about the creature? ;)

Hehehehe c: Aww really? A lot of people seem to like the same pairing XD Sorry for never putting them two together much!

The pictures have been posted to Photobucket c:

Thank you for reviewing ; I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_[MaoIsSleepy]_ - Who do you think it is? :) What do you think happened? ;) I like seeing what you guys think XD Thank you for reading :D I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for the late update!

* * *

_[ShadowBloodNinja]_ - Hahaha :D Everyone has deep moments!

._. I love coloring books.

I would've voted for Batman.

A class before me got to go to fancy places like that too :C When I was in eighth grade, the majority of my class went on this field trip to Alabama where we lived like missionaries in Africa and we were all miserable and starving! It was still fun though :) Then the next 8th graders got to go to a luxurious island. Not even kidding.

Omg don't eat it then XD It'll make your tummy hurt! SPEAKING OF WHICH yesterday I pigged out BAD. I ate a THREE LAYER bacon burger, and 15 ounces of yogurt. I GAINED SO MUCH WEIGHT.

Would you like me to PM you instead? I'm perfectly fine with whatever you would like :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Sorry for being late!

* * *

_[Fairytale-GhostPrincess] _- Sorry for the late update XD Thank you so much c: Hahaha, thank you for your kindess :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

_[tsuki-shinigami] _- 12th grade is pretty rough D: But you can do it! As long as you are doing your best, grades do not measure your knowledge v.v Ah, yes, I did finish that story :) It took a while, though.

Thank you! You cried?! Was it really that sad?! :O I really appreciate that! It makes me feel succesful :D Wow, really? Thank you so much! :D

u wow, I'm honored! Thank you so much for your kindness! :)

It's kind of hard to make it seem like she has emotions without throwing them onto her XD What do you think happened to her? I would love to see what you think c:

u all of these compliments are overwhelming! Thank you SOOOO much! There was a little bit of romance... It's kind of hard to tie in some love because Gaara and Sasuke are dancing away some other place and I can't have Kotone go fly across the world XD and I don't want to force Kiba to do anything and idk where Maiko is so yeah

Hey! :O You can do it! When you put your mind to it, anything is possible! :D

Oh wow :O I'm truly honored! I have seen pictures of Kurdistan c: The art and architecture are very beautiful. Trust me, I know those feels. No one in my area knows what Naruto is. NO ONE. No one even knows what anime is -_- It's ridiculous. Whenever people call anime a cartoon I lecture them v.v

Thank you c: I really appreciate your support v.v I will try and update faster XD

A long review is perfectly fine with me c:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize for the late upate :D

* * *

**/Followers\**

* * *

_(Cahppy and Yuki)_ - Thank you for following this story~ :D

* * *

_(Aoi Kazuya)_ - Thank you so much! v.v

* * *

_(EnjoytheSilence03) - _Thanks! :)

* * *

_(5H0KI) _- THANK YOU.

* * *

**[Favoritings] **

* * *

_/Cahppy and Yuki\ _- THANK

* * *

_/PrincessWindNight\ - _YOU

* * *

_/AnimeGirlieGirl\ - _ALL

* * *

**A/N: Please look forward to Chapter 7!**


	7. Christmas Special!

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! :) I hope you all have a wonderful holiday! God bless you all! **

**I love you all! :) The next 'real' chapter will be up soon! (Edit 12/31/12 - Ahaha. Not soon. Sorry.) **

**Btws, instructions to see the pictures of the characters are on my profile :)**

**Enjoy!**

**(This chapter occurs after the events occurring in the previous chapter)**

* * *

It didn't snow in Konohagakure. It was seemingly permanently summer in the village, and few mourned that fact. One of those few was Hiromi. Around this time of year, she begged and pleaded for snow, but was disappointed each time. This year would be no different, as she woke up that December morning. Or so she thought.

**-:-**

The second she woke up, she dashed to her window to check for snow. It was fairly chilly outside, considering it was the early hours on the morning, but there was still no sign of the white snowflakes. Hiromi sighed, resting her head on her crossed arms.

A long time ago, in a story book her parents gave her, she read that there was a mighty princess who lived in a kingdom made of snow and ice. She fell in love with the flame prince, and their love was forbidden by their parents, but eventually they united the kingdoms. Hiromi had always thought that tale was so romantic..

Ever since that day all those years ago, the blonde girl had always dreamed of seeing the swirls of frost in the air.. But unfortunately, there was never any in Konoha.

**-:-**

"Enter."

Hiromi strolled into the Hokage's office, her mane pulled back in a fishtail braid.

"What's going on?" She asked.

The buxom woman sat her desk, papers surrounding her, "I'm sending you on a mission to the Land of Iron."

"The Land of Iron?" the shorter woman asked, "Why there?"

"Despite the fact that the samurai occupy and take care of the Land, we've been asked personally by some natives there to keep an eye out for a large group of bandits who've been terrorizing their people."

"Why me?" Hiromi inquired.

She still wasn't very strong, despite her constant training.

Tsunade hid her smirk behind her interlocked fingers, "Someone recommended you. Said you'd be good with all the," she failed to hide her smile, "snow."

Hiromi blinked owlishly as the Hokage turned her chair around, then realization hit her.

"Snow!" She gasped dreamily, "Do you really mean it, Lady Tsunade? I really get to go?"

Tsunade smiled softly, "That's right."

The blonde chunin seemed to be numb in shock, "There's no way."

"It's true. Just don't muck it up!"

"I get to go to the Land of Iron!" The only Sato child danced across the room.

Tsunade sighed, "Alright, alright, calm down! There will be others going with you."

"Oh, umm, of course!" Hiromi smiled, "Who are they?"

"Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

Tsunade looked up to see if the blonde girl had heard, but her door was ajar, and she could hear the call from the halls.

"I've got to pack my things!"

**-:-**

Mrs. and Mr. Sato stood in awe at their daughter hurling things into her bag; all of her heavy coats and a scarf her mother had knitted years ago. The blonde girl took a brief pause to twirl around her room with a childish grin before holding a huge sweater up to her form.

"What do you think, mother?" She asked, seemingly in a whole different world.

Mrs. Sato responded, flustered, "Where in the world are you going?"

Hiromi smiled, "The Land of Iron."

Her mother shared in her happiness, beginning to help pack, and Mr. Sato sat back with a small smile.

"You will need extra socks!"

"But of course! And this jacket!"

"Oh, these pants will be very fitting!"

"Yes, yes, shove it in the bag; whatever we need let me take!"

**-:-**

Somehow, her items had been squished into one bag, suitable for travel, though they had to slim down her carrying capacity for the first time she carried the stuffed bag she had collapsed promptly. Over her daughter's shoulders Mrs. Sato tied a considerably fashionable cloak, with some fur lining, for "extra protection against the cold winds!"

Hiromi slipped on her single pair of brown boots that fitted her tightly, though not adding to her height. She smuggled some snacks into her seemingly endless bag and then opened her door, prepared for the world.

"Have fun!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Be careful," Mr. Sato muttered, "And stay safe."

Hiromi nodded, "Thank you, you two. I _really_ appreciate this! I'll tell you all about the trip when I come back! Bye! I love you!"

She stumbled out of her house and began her trek to the Hokage's office, all the while being stared at curiously by her neighbors.

**-:-**

"This group will be led by Neji," Tsunade explained thoroughly, finding it hard to ignore Hiromi's large grin, "and you'll all be staying in the Land of Iron for one week, no more, and no less."

Rock Lee saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

"What happens if we scare of the bandits the moment we arrive?" Tenten asked.

Hiromi prayed silently they would not have to leave sooner than one week. She wished to stay for an entire month! No, a year!

"You'll stay anyways," Tsunade responded, "just in case they decide to reappear."

"Hurray!" The youngest and smallest of the group cheered.

"Why is she so excited?" Tenten asked.

Shino explained, "It is because Hiromi has always wished to see snow. Why you ask? Because she finds it to be romantic."

At the last word, Kiba perked up and began listening more intently, earning a nudge by Akamaru.

"Romantic?" He snorted, "It's just frozen water."

Hinata and Tenten were prepared to protest, but let their blonde friend respond.

Hiromi's cheeks turned a light pink, "Well, I, umm, just.. Never mind. Let's just go."

"You're right," Neji nodded, "Let us depart immediately."

**-:-**

Hiromi did not regret her furry jacket and boots. The moment the group began to near the Land of Iron, the temperature declined abruptly and they all seemed to huddle together to keep warm.

"This is not a challenge at all!" Rock Lee proclaimed, "Use the warmth of your youthful hearts to plough through this cold breeze!"

"This isn't a breeze!" Tenten roared furiously, "This is a tornado!"

Hinata shivered, "There isn't even any snow yet.."

"There will be soon!" Hiromi said, gleaming, though also sniffling, "We can make it to the inn in no time!"

"Hiromi is right," Shino mumbled, "Why, you ask? Because there is the inn in the distance."

The group increased its speed until suddenly, Hiromi's boots began to sink into the ground, crunching the dirt beneath her.

"What happened?" She muttered to herself, looking down.

The color white met her and abruptly, she squealed. The other panicked, coming to her aid, but simply hid their smiles watching as she danced through the white fluff with rosy cheeks and a big grin.

At the sound of her happy giggling, Aramark barked and dove headfirst into a large pile of snow, nearly coating everyone else in the cold substance.

Hiromi laughed angelically before laying down in the frost, throwing her arms out and making a pathetic snow angel, closing her eyes so that the incoming snowflakes would not blind her.

She got up hastily, looking at her creation before giggling like a little girl. Tenten and Hinata playfully joined in, creating a snowman, which was tackled by Akamaru. Kiba and Rock Lee began an intense snowball fight while Shino and Neji tried to gather everyone's attention once more.

Hiromi carefully began to roll up a snow ball, calling out to Tenten and Hinata.

"Come on!" She exclaimed, "Let's make a new one!"

The three girls began to roll the ball of slush until it was of a beastly size and laughed heartily as it nearly stood as tall as Hiromi as she sat beside it. Tenten and Hinata decided to make the torso while the Sato girl would make the head.

Hastily, she gathered up some snow, smoothing out with her numb hands (was her pinkie turning blue?). Hiromi cursed herself for not packing suitable gloves.

Rolling the appropriately sized snowball up to the body of the snowman, she laughed as Tenten and Hinata attempted to lift the torso onto the first beastly snowball. At this point, Shino and Neji assisted (Hiromi couldn't help but smile as Tenten refused Neji's assistance, but gave in eventually with a blush) and soon, all that was left was for Hiromi to top the snowman with his head.

"I don't think anybody can get up there!" She frowned.

Suddenly Kiba and Rock Lee appeared, snow covering them from head to toe.

"I will lift you!" Rock Lee proclaimed with an excited grin, "This is will be excellent training!"

"Are you sure?" Hiromi asked, "I'm a little heavier than I look.."

Rock Lee shook his head politely, "There is no way that I could not lift such a light person such as you, Hiromi."

"O-oh, thank you!"

In a quick movement, Rock Lee had lifted the girl above his head, holding her snow covered boots skillfully. In her arms was the heavy snowball and Hiromi plopped it upon the snowman with a sigh of relief, smoothing it with her hands.

"What about eyes?" Tenten inquired.

"And a nose?" Hinata added.

Neji shook his head, "Not right now; we can come back later."

"You mean it?!" Hiromi gasped with a smile.

The group leader nodded and Akamaru barked in happiness.

"Now, how do I get down?" Hiromi asked.

Rock Lee seemingly gripped her shoes tighter, "I am .. afraid I had not thought of that."

Shino pushed up his sunglasses, which had now been proved useless as they were nearly blown off of his face, "You could jump. You would be unharmed. Because the snow is very thick and would soften your landing."

Hiromi gulped, "O-okay.. It's kind of scary though.. Are you sure it's thick enough?"

"How about I catch you?" Kiba offered, with a wolfish grin, "If you're gunna be such a wimp."

"I'm not being a wimp! I'm considering my own safety!" Hiromi sighed before glaring at her friend, "You better catch me!"

The dog-lover nodded, "Alright, alright, I will!"

Rock Lee released his death grip on Hiromi's shoes and in a very ungraceful fashion, she slipped and began her descent to the snow. In a fast, relieving motion, she was caught, with Kiba's hands hooked beneath her arms, holding her up like a little girl.

His dark, sharp eyes met her own childish blue ones and suddenly she felt very nervous, as though her face was hot and her heart was floating in her chest, the opposite of the dreadful feeling of it sinking in her stomach.

The feeling didn't stop when she was placed on the ground, for she still felt Kiba's strong eyes on herself. Why had his gaze suddenly become so heavy?

"Let's keep moving," Neji ordered, his voice piercing the kind silence.

Before she had to meet Kiba's gaze again, Hiromi rushed ahead, her heart still beating very severely.

**-:-**

The inn the assembly from Konoha was staying at was very humble, and homey. There was a fire going on the first floor and the owner was working the counter; a middle-aged woman with a motherly grin.

Neji had ordered two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. They were directly across the hall from one another in case of an emergency. The group held a small meeting in the boy's room, though the girls were itching to unpack and rest from their long journey.

Hiromi avoided looking at Kiba, for her heart was still beating unreasonably quickly, despite the fact that she had not performed any strenuous activity.

"We will all wake up at seven thirty," Neji explained, "and begin a small patrol around the general area, while others look in specific areas that are said to nest the bandits' hideout."

The meeting was dismissed shortly after a playful discussion about when certain members could eat and the girls rushed to their room.

There were two beds in total, though there was surely a cot somewhere, and a cozy fireplace in the center of the two. There were two identical drawers, and on the eastern side of the room there was a door, most likely leading to the bathroom.

Hiromi walked in and admired the shelves above the beds, decorated with girlish trinkets, including a flower pot housing a beautiful primrose.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor," she informed her friends suddenly.

Hinata frowned, "I wouldn't want you to sleep there all week.."

"How about we trade off every day?" Tenten asked, also checking out the shelf above the opposite bed.

Hiromi smiled, "Whatever is easiest for you two, I suppose."

They settled down easily, unpacking their things with the happiest of grins, giggling and chucking about whatever they could. When every shirt was tucked away and every beauty product tossed into the bathroom, the girls set up a miniature bed on the floor, where Hiromi would that night, though the others protested.

"What time is it?" Hiromi asked, brushing Hinata's hair periodically, braiding it into crazy styles before removing it and brushing out the knots she made.

"It's about time for dinner; what should we do?" Hinata responded.

"Eat!" Tenten responded teasingly, attempting not to cut herself as she sharpened her kunai.

There was a light knock on the door and Hiromi politely called, "Just a moment!"

She dropped her brush and slid the door open with a smile. It was the boys.

"Hello!" Hiromi greeted them, "Is something wrong?"

"Our hostess has been kind enough to prepare our dinner," Neji responded, "We came to inform you all."

Tenten threw aside her weaponry and waltzed out the door with a big grin. Hinata followed suite in a meek fashion.

"I'll be down in just a moment," Hiromi smiled, "I just have one thing to do."

The group disappeared and the blonde girl strutted to the window, sighing with glee. The sun was setting, and its orange rays seemed to be crash onto the white hills of snow. She leaned closer and pressed her cheek against the cool glass before stepping away and twirling.

She took a deep breath before giggling and running out of the room.

**-:-**

Kotone, Aiko, and Akio were frozen. Or at least, their bodies were very, very cold. There was a special holiday occurring soon back in their homeland, and they had planned on celebrating it together, but their travels were delayed by a storm and the trio stopped at an inn, their noses red and their fingers blue.

"A room for three, please." Kotone said stiffly.

The receptionist rolled her eyes before throwing keys at the princess, and winking at Akio, who tried not to throw up.

"It's the first room on your right, sweetie," She said flirtatiously.

Akio dragged his companions away, nearly spitting in disgust at the receptionist and they reached their room in no time, highly disturbed when they realized that the room had a door to the outside, and said door was open.

"C-close the door, Akio!" Aiko shivered, "Let's get some blankets!"

"Aiko," Kotone addressed, placing her appropriately white traveling bag onto the floor, "sit at the kotatsu."

The blind girl dove at the table, wrapping her legs in the blankets and resting her head upon the table. Akio slammed the sliding door shut before entering the room's small kitchen, preparing some tea.

When he was done, he brought three cups to the table and sat beside his sister, sipping his beverage appropriately. Akio watched as Kotone slid the balcony door open a smidgen before sitting down and looking out it distantly.

The tan young man tapped on the table and waited until the princess gave him her attention.

_Is something wrong?_ He signaled.

"No," she said softly, "If you are cold, I will shut the door."

_Do as you please, milady. _

Amaterasu slid the door shut before sauntering to the wall and leaning on it. She let her head fall back and rest upon the rough surface, listening silently to the sounds of the winds howling and Akio drinking his tea. Aiko had fallen asleep.

There was the sound of the guests next door, and Kotone could not ignore how obnoxious they were.

"Milady," Aiko mumbled, "Shall I get out the futons?"

The damsel nodded, "Akio, please do set them up. We will need plenty of rest in order for us to travel tomorrow."

Politely, the foreign male nodded, obediently standing and doing as he was told. Kotone closed her eyes and waited, still hearing the clamor occurring in the room next door. Aiko and Akio would never get to sleep if those hooligans were to continue..

The woman's milky eyes flew open and she gripped her sword sheath. Akio and Aiko awoke and jumped up, dropping whatever they were previously doing.

"What is the matter, milady?" Aiko inquired.

Amaterasu did not answer, seemingly flying to the door and sliding the entry open before disappearing, like a ghost. Aiko and Akio took note that the neighbors had become deathly silent. They rushed after their leader.

Kotone stood at the door of the room next door and slung it open, drawing her katana, holding it tightly with both hands, and her stare suddenly became as it used to be; cold and heartless.

Aiko and Akio appeared behind her, wielding their own curved knives, prepared to kill whoever their leader pleased. The three members in the room also stood, their weapons half-way drawn. Their leader sat calmly, leaning against the wall they shared with the foreign trio.

"Kotone," he addressed coolly.

The woman did not lower her sword, simply deadpanning a single word.

"Sasuke."

**-:-**

The feast the hostess (Auntie is what she preferred to be called) made was simply divine, and Hiromi felt like a blimp after letting herself go and eating a large quantity of everything. She patted her bloated belly with a satisfied sigh. The blonde chunin felt like a complete pig compared to Hinata, who simply nibbled on a few things.

"I suppose it's time for us to get some rest," Neji announced, "We will all need as much energy as possible tomorrow."

Shino had headed up to sleep a little while ago, while Rock Lee and Kiba were still at it, eating and drinking (there was no alcohol, mind you). Tenten scolded them properly after Neji's announcement and soon everyone was heading to bed.

"Aren't you coming, Hiromi?" asked Hinata, who rubbed her silvery eyes sleepily.

The fair-haired maiden shook her head, "No, I'm going to help our hostess clean up; besides, I'm not very tired!"

No one argued with her and stumbled to their proper rooms, surely collapsing upon their beds in exhaustion.

"You really don't have to help me, dearie!" Auntie laughed heartily, "You should get some rest!"

Hiromi smiled sweetly, "There's no way I could possibly leave you with all these dishes!"

Leaving no place for an argument, they began to clean. Hiromi scrubbed intensely at the filthy dishes while the hostess began to wash the table cloth. The golden-haired miss hummed a tune as she scoured the tableware, and when she was done, she asked for more work.

"Why it's nearly tomorrow, lassie!" Auntie cried, "You mustn't work yourself too hard!"

"How about just one more thing before I go to sleep?" Hiromi persisted.

The landlady shook her head with a grin before responding, "Well, there is one more thing you could do."

"And that is?"

Auntie held up a few yards of garland, its festive smell hitting Hiromi like a tidal wave, decorated with white lights.

"My friend from the west sent me this," she explained, "but I haven't gotten a moment's rest to decorate the inn with it; with a youngster like you around, perhaps now is the time for me to decorate."

Hiromi gladly took the swag (that's another name for garland, so I just had to use it) and immediately set to work, hanging the jolly festoon on the railings and everywhere else.

When she finished, she felt drowsy, and reported to Auntie.

"I've finished," she announced, "and now I think I'll go off to bed."

The innkeeper suddenly jumped up, "Just one last thing, if you don't mind! It's very little, so I nearly forgot it."

"But of course," Hiromi smiled, "what is it?"

The middle-aged woman reached down into the bag beside her before yanking out a twig-like plant. It had a red ribbon tied to it and was lightly covered with white berries. Its spiny leaves seemed extremely festive and appropriate.

"This is mistletoe. It's said that if you are underneath it with someone, you must kiss them or else a Saint from the west will put a curse on you! Or something of the sort."

The younger lass nodded, receiving the mistletoe.

"Old age is catching up to me and I can't seem to be able to hang it up anywhere; could you perhaps do it for me?"

The hostess pointed to an archway a ways away, near the entrance. It seemed low enough from over where they stood.

"Of course. Then I'm afraid I must go to sleep!" Hiromi giggled.

She rushed over to the archway, eager to get her final job done when she realized she had underestimated the height of the doorway. Hiromi jumped up and reached with all her strength, but could not reach it. She was glad no one could see her..

"What are you doing..?"

The blonde flew feet into the air, dropping the mistletoe and covering her mouth so that she did not shriek and wake the entire inn.

She turned and tried not to strike out at Kiba, who rubbed at his dark eyes groggily. Hiromi noted that his white T-shirt was see-through. She tried not to let her eyes stray from his face.

"I'm hanging up some mistletoe for our hostess," she informed him politely, retrieving the twig, "but I can't reach the archway."

"I'll do it, if you want." Kiba offered, his grogginess fading.

She gave him the plant and watched as he stretched his body to reach the doorway. His shirt rode up a bit, revealing some of his toned stomach. Hiromi turned as red as a tomato.

"Ahh, I think it's too tall for me, too," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm, thanks anyways," Hiromi sighed.

The dog-lover turned to the direction of the kitchen before snapping back around, "Wait! I can lift you."

Remembering earlier, Hiromi shook her head hurriedly.

Kiba frowned, raising a brow, "Oh, come on. It's not that high and you won't have to jump!"

Before she could refuse, the fair-haired maiden was lifted into the air, until she sat stiffly on Kiba's shoulder, his hands firmly gripping her waist to keep her from falling.

"A-ah, a-a-are you sure I-I'm not too heavy?" She stammered.

"Of course not! Now hurry up."

The girl fumbled with the mistletoe for what seemed like hours before she reached up and hung it simply on the nail that was already conveniently hammered into the arch. It swayed, seemingly mocking her with its glowing red bow.

"A-all done."

In a slow action, Hiromi was lowered from Kiba's shoulder and she felt her cold feet meet the hard wood floor, making no sound at all. When she found herself completely on the ground, she noted that Kiba's hands had not strayed from her waist, and that his piercing gaze was at her again, just like before.

To Hiromi's dismay, Auntie strolled by, admiring the mistletoe.

"Ah, how perfect! Oh my. Seems as though you've been trapped underneath the mistletoe!"

Kiba and Hiromi broke each other's gazes, looking up to find the twig still swaying, teasingly hanging directly above them. Her heart seemed to float in her chest, and the feeling of fluttering in her stomach made her clutch Kiba's upper arm.

"Mistletoe?" He inquired, eyes still studying the white berries.

Auntie nodded, "It's a gift from my friend in the west. You're supposed to kiss whoever is underneath it with you. Or else you'll be cursed."

The Inuzuka young man let his eyes fall back down to his crush. The lights were all off save for the candles, and the flame light seemed to make the sea blue eyes glow magnificently and her blonde hair was golden. He tried not to smile at her flushed cheeks.

He wasn't as afraid of ghosts and curses as he was missed opportunities. Leaning down a bit, he advanced towards her lips.

Her face was warm. So very, very warm. Hiromi's heart was flying away and her stomach did flips, no longer simply the fluttering of butterflies. Kiba's intense gaze was confusing and dreamy and she was scared but she was excited and she felt like she should close her eyes but she wanted to watch him forever and his hands on her waist seemed to get a little tighter and she didn't really understand what was going on and the flame from the candles were in Kiba's eyes and she didn't know what to do so her eyes fluttered closed and the darkness of her eyelids seemed to make her more paranoid and anxious and oh God what was Auntie still doing here.

The whole world seemed to be moving too quickly, unlike in movies where everything is in slow motion, but the only thing moving slow was Kiba, and Hiromi wanted this to happen so she hesitantly stood on her tip toes and leaned closer to him. What was she doing?! Her brain yelled at her and her heart screamed 'Yes!' and her stomach was just as confused as she was.

In a simple, too soon, yet too slow moment, she felt Kiba's warm, somewhat chapped lips embrace her own for a single second, the chaste kiss teasingly opening Hiromi's azure eyes, which met Kiba's penetrating gape. Auntie seemed to take note of the intimate moment and disappear, hastily murmuring about a pie in the oven, which was a complete lie.

Hurriedly, the two ninja released each other.

"G-g-g-g-g-g-good night!" Hiromi sputtered.

In a swift movement, she ran past Kiba and bolted up the stairs, hurling herself into her room before closing the door beside her. She had never run so fast in her life. She dove for her makeshift futon on the floor and curled up like a little creature, trying to calm her breathing. Her mind swam in an ocean of confusion, not even taking in the fact that Hinata and Tenten had been woken by Hiromi's racket, and were looking at her with worried eyes. Hiromi had buried herself underneath her blanket.

They pestered her for what felt like hours before returning to their beds, not hearing the constant mumbling of their friend.

"He kissed me," She whispered to herself, "he hissed me."

**-:-**

Sasuke and Kotone exchanged dead looks for a long while. Their comrades seemed to be judging one another in silence until a redheaded woman who was scantily clad threw herself over the former Konoha ninja.

"Sasuke-kun~!" She whimpered, "Who is this woman?"

The Uchiha responded nonchalantly, "No one important."

Amaterasu gripped her katana tighter.

"You take that back, scum!" Aiko growled, "Our queen will not be insulted by your stupidity!"

Akio seemed to put himself vaguely in front of his object of interest, holding up his curved knife, like the skilled assassin he was.

"Lower your weapons. This," Kotone motioned with a wave towards Sasuke, "is the remnants of an old .. Acquaintance."

Sasuke glared at her with intensity upon the last word but did not make a move towards her. Aiko and Akio hesitantly sheathed their knives, still wary of the other three, one holding a gigantic blade.

"Eh?" The wielder of said blade smirked, his sharp teeth not very menacing, "You never said that you had friends, Sasuke."

The white-haired villain strolled forward, eyeing Kotone from her head to her toes. She remained stoic to his goggling but blocked Aiko from his view when he seemed to catch sight of her. Akio glared at him piercingly. The foreign boy seemed to choke out a broken growl.

"I see you've recruited some slaves," Sasuke said coldly.

Aiko hissed at him, "We're not slaves! We're Akivi from the Azuma no Sabaku! Though you must be so unsophisticated that you don't know about our civilization."

"Aiko, Akio. Go back to our room."

The twins silenced, and immediately obeyed, though Akio wrote a message on Kotone's arm, causing another glare from Sasuke.

_We will listen closely, _He gesticulated, _at any sign of danger, tap on the wall and we will come. _

When the foreigners disappeared, the lone Uchiha seemed to motion for his comrades to dissipate as well. The redheaded girl refused but eventually was forced out by the vicious, infamous scowl of Sasuke. When it was just him and his prey, the impassive female in his presence sat at the table, Sasuke following suite.

They sat in silence, scrutinizing one another with their stoical gazes. The taciturnity was numbing.

"I'm not going back." Sasuke suddenly verbalized.

Kotone looked straight into his coal-colored eyes, "I never asked you."

"Isn't that why you're here?" The Uchiha uttered frostily, "To force me to go back?"

"I don't care what you do."

"Yes, you do."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because you're here."

Amaterasu frowned slightly, "My appearance here is only a coincidence. The Akivi and I are simply passing by on the way to return to our homeland."

"I suppose that means that Konohagakure has .. not welcomed you," Sasuke replied.

"That's not true."

"They kicked you out, didn't they?"

Amaterasu held her tongue, her gaze and body language indifferent.

The Uchiha continued, "Join me."

The sliding door leading to the balcony suddenly shifted and the redheaded woman from earlier burst in, her face red with fury.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about, Sasuke?! This (curse.) can't come with us! Her chakra is .."

"What?" The sword-wielder poked his head in, "She's coming with us? And her friends?"

".. Yes. She is."

**-:-**

The week had rushed by in such a way that Hiromi believed it do be a dream. The group of ninja had already taken out the bandit leader, and a majority of his followers, so now as their final day in the Land of Iron, they did community work, fixing houses and gathering dry wood to burn.

Tenten and Hinata still worried about their sweet friend, but did not pry. The single Sato girl did not even try to avoid Kiba, but simply acted as though their brief peck had never happened. Her laugh, though, was nervous, and she could not meet the Inuzuka's eye.

"We should start packing up our things," Neji announced, "So let us head back to the inn."

Hiromi eyed her two wrapped presents with a grin as she slowly packed up her things. She had free time on her hands, considering the group wiped out the bandits on day two, so she had made and purchased gifts for her parents. For her mother, she found two snowflake earrings at a nearby store and knitted a small snowman, complete with arms, a face, and a scarf. Mr. Sato would receive a knitted scarf that Hiromi, Tenten and Hinata made, along with a red and green bracelet complete with 'manly' wooden decorations.

"Ah, is this yours or mine, Hiromi?" Tenten inquired, holding up a bright pink bra.

Hiromi examined it thoroughly, "I'm not sure.. I do believe I'm a little smaller than you, though, Tenten."

She began to look for the size when suddenly the door swung open and the boys entered, halting halfway through the door at the sight of their innocent blonde friend holding a pink undergarment.

She looked up and immediately squealed, "Get out!"

She tried not to let her eyes linger on Kiba's face, which was the reddest of them all.

**-:-**

Kotone eyed Sasuke, while his teammates seemed to talk amongst themselves.

"You are not the one to make my decisions for me," she spoke.

The Uchiha frowned, "You used to always do as you were told.."

"I suppose you do not know what happened to me, considering you abandoned the village for Orochimaru."

Sasuke glared.

"I was killed."

"Hmm."

No further detail was given on the subject as the sword-wielder (Suigetsu, Kotone discovered) reappeared.

"If she's joining us, can we also have her friend?" He asked with a selfish smirk.

Amaterasu glared at him, though her anger was not apparent, "If you lay your eyes on her again, I will cut your throat."

In a harsh engagement, Sasuke drew his sword and pinned Kotone to the wall, his sword near her, but not to the point of a threat. She recalled Akio and Aiko but realized they were at the opposite wall.

"There's something about you," The avenger said aloofly, "and I dislike it. If you say no, I will leave you be."

"No."

Kotone could feel his breath near her, and he seemed to tower over her, leaning into her. He was all around her, and she felt like she was suffocating. This was not the Sasuke Uchiha she used to know.

"Do you still wish to battle me?" She asked formally.

Her voice was soft. Sasuke hid his grimace. He hated it.

"You are not the person you were once before," He responded icily, withdrawing from his prey (yes, that it what she was now. His prey) slightly, "You aren't the one I had such a burning hatred for."

He leaned in and his mouth was near her ear. She felt very.. Cornered.

"You're _different_. I'll find out why and have you join me."

"I'd like to see you try," Kotone said, and with that, she left him, sliding the door politely behind herself after saying melodiously, "Good night."

He definitely hated her. Definitely.

**-:-**

Aiko and Akio greeted their leader when she returned, ensuring she had no wounds before escorting her to her futon.

"We must do something to stop him," Aiko hissed, "There's something in him that's dark and just simply evil."

_She's right, _Akio agreed, _We need to delay him and his team before they hurt innocent people. _

"What can we do?" Kotone deadpanned, "He's become more powerful than I, and I'm afraid his previous fascination, or 'hatred' he calls it, has carried on after these years later."

"They must have something we can steal.." Aiko sighed.

Akio suddenly jumped.

_Sasuke Uchiha's sword. His weapon. We can take it. _

"Brilliant!" Aiko cheered.

Kotone chewed the inside of her cheek, "How will we be able to take that from him? I'm positive he has become very.. Observant over the years."

Aiko and Akio seemed to be amused by her words.

"We are Akivi, milady," Aiko explained, "There is nothing we cannot steal."

**-:-**

Sasuke awoke the next morning feeling.. Strange. His encounter with Kotone was a blast from the past and he felt a bit unsure about his own feelings about her. She had changed considerably, gaining feelings, and he seemed to have done the opposite, dropping his emotions as the years continued. Something about her made him want to be a little.. Gentler.

"S-s-sasuke-kun!"

Perhaps.. He should kill her? No, no. The experience in her eyes explained that she no longer would go easy on anyone, that her skill surely met his own.

"AH! SASUKE!"

The Uchiha sat up and looked at his annoying subordinate and his eyes widened a tad. Suigetsu looked traumatized, and angry. Karin seemed to be seething. Juugo was silent, as per usual. As Sasuke looked around, he suddenly became angry, yet well-matched as well.

Everything but the futons they slept on and the clothes they wore were gone. Sasuke's weapon, Suigetsu's sword, Kaarin's glasses even, and everything else they didn't have on their person, including their shoes.

"They took my sword!" Suigetsu growled.

"My glasses are gone!"

Juugo pressed his ear against the wall connecting to Kotone's room. He turned to Sasuke.

"They're gone."

"WHAT?!" Karin and Suigetsu yelled.

"But we can catch them. They aren't far."

"LET'S GO!" Suigetsu and Karin bolted out of room and into the snowy outdoors.

_Well met, Kotone Kimiko_, Sasuke thought to himself, striding out of the inn, his bare feet meeting the agonizingly cold snow, _well met._

**-:-**

They had originally planned on running away to their homeland during the night. After the trio robbed the criminals blind, they bolted out into the night, but were met with the aftermaths of the storm; snow. Kotone and the Akivi had never seen it before, due to living in a desert nearly all of their lives, and their escape was delayed as they played with the white frost. Amaterasu nearly disappeared in it, her pale features matching the slush.

"Milady," Aiko suddenly spoke, "They're going to catch up to us soon."

"I suppose we should keep moving," Kotone responded, "But this.. 'snow' is so very intriguing."

_Milady,_ Akio gestured, _I'm positive we will see it again. Now let us retreat. _

The trio continued, with Akio carrying the large sack of stolen merchandise, though he held the redheaded woman's glasses in his mouth (through his mask) in hopes of not breaking them. Aiko swung the large sword around haphazardly.

Before long, they were facing an angry redhead.

"YOU!" She shouted, "GIVE US BACK OUR THINGS!"

Akio pulled down his mask, and Karin watched with confusion. He was quite handsome.. But not like Sasuke! She turned red with fury when she realized he stuck out his tongue at her and bolted off in a separate direction, causing the ginger beast to follow him. He left his bag of merchandise with Kotone and Aiko.

Soon the other one caught up, his sharp teeth waiting to take a chunk out of Aiko.

"Why, hello there," he began, but then stopped upon seeing the attractive woman with his weapon.

"Idiot~!" She sang before running away, causing Kotone to nearly go after her, but stopped, realizing the big smile on Aiko's face.

The twins were having fun. The princess leaned on their bag of stolen articles. She would wait until they were done. Unless..

A calm Uchiha appeared, his expression neither angry nor amused.

Now it was time for her fun, she supposed.

**-:-**

A young Sasuke watched as his parents interacted, their movements stiff yet kind. When his father disappeared, the little Uchiha appeared before his mother.

"Why do you love father?" He asked bluntly.

The woman tucked a strand of midnight hair behind her hair before smiling, "Well, you see Sasuke, everyone is simply half a person."

The little boy gasped, "Only half?"

"Mmhmm," his mother nodded, "only half. What do you think that means?"

"You're broken!" Sasuke responded.

"Ahaha! That's right!," The brunette laughed, "It means that you're one broken into two. So, I love your father because he is my other only half. My _perfect fit_!"

**-:-**

Amaterasu watched as the last of Sasuke's henchman stood a while back, giving his leader appropriate space. The Uchiha sent one single glance to the bag before meeting her gaze.

"Do you think this is funny?"

".. Yes."

The boy with black hair similar to a raven was confused. She thought it was funny? But.. she didn't have emotions.. Right?

Why did she make him so angry?!

Sasuke approached the girl, hoping to make her shining light look smaller. He failed and pinned her up against a pine tree, not caring when snow fell heavily to the ground from the force he used to peg her.

He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he just glared into her eyes. Then, she looked to the sack of (most likely) his possesions and turned back to him.

"You can take your things back. We just wished to delay you slightly."

Suddenly, above their heads, Suigetsu and Aiko appeared, still playing a game of cat and mouse. Sasuke noted how Kotone's expression softened.

"Though, I've never seen them this happy."

Sasuke turned away, snatching the bag of his things.

"Stay out of my way for now on, unless you want to get hurt," he deadpanned.

Kotone watched him as he began to walk away. She could not imagine how angry Naruto would be if she did not say _something _about returning to Konoha. Stepping forward, she snatched the Uchiha's wrist. He was cold.

"You should.. visit."

Telling him to come back would go against what she said earlier, that she was not here to convince Sasuke to return.

He felt her icy grip on his wrist and realized just how snugly her hand fit. In the back of his mind, the criminal felt like he should grab her hand and run off, forcing her to join him. Her power was great, and her skills were notable; he would've liked having her by his side in battle.

_"Well, you see Sasuke, everyone is simply half a person."_

The Uchiha snaked his hand into hers and felt her stiffen. Her hand was not small, nor big, but seemingly just the right size to fit nicely in his own hand.

In a quick motion, he slapped her arm away and snarled. What was he thinking? She wasn't worth his time.

"Don't follow me, and stay away unless you want to get hurt."

_"It means that you're one broken into two."_

Sasuke stole a glance behind him, noting how the pale damsel seemingly blended into the snow. If people were colors, she would be white, and he would be black. Yin and Yang.

_"So, I love your father because he is my other only half."_

Constantly fighting, yet mixing.. thoroughly.

_"My perfect fit!"_

**-:-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Bad ending is bad XD I'm sorry for such a bad special, but I got really into it and I don't have a BETA reader so there are probably a lot of mistakes :c I'm really sorry. Anyways. Sorry. **

**Thanks to.. **

* * *

_[Reviewers]_

* * *

**(ShadowBloodNinja)** - I am glad we are PMing :) Though I will still thank you here c: Thank you very much v.v Ah, I've thrown some bad tantrums. Dads are just.. stupid sometimes :3 but one day he will learn; I'm sure. It's Christmas Day.. and our Christmas Tree isn't even fully decorated XD _  
_

Merry Christmas! :) Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**(MaoIsSleepy (Guest)) **- I'm glad you are thinking about it ;) Ikr v.v tsk, tsk. Silly Asuma. I liked him too :) Thank you very much!

Merry Christmas! Thank you for reading v.v I hope you enjoy this latest chapter! :D

* * *

**(Namikaze1200) **- I'm glad I'm still keeping you guessing c: Ahahaha! Good! That's what I'm aiming for :) You're too kind! That's very flattering. Thank you very much for your kindness!

Merry Christmas! :D Enjoy this chapter! If you want ._.

* * *

**(Guest) **- Thank you! :) Oh, wow~! Very impressive! PM me! I would love to see what you think :) Thank you very much v.v The instructions are on my profile :)

Merry Christmas! Please do read at your leisure v.v

* * *

**(Yamiroo Alice) **- Wow! Thank you so much! :D I am truly flattered and honored that you are taking time out of your life to do this for me; Thank you. Ah, I'm glad :) That is what I am aiming for - To keep you guessing! I apologize! :O What a silly mistake! I will fix it right away. I do not look over my stories because I am a lazy bum and I apologize for that v.v Thank you :)

Merry Christmas! :D I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

**(Neeky-chan)** - Why, thank you :) Ah, it was because I was listening to it as I typed. Wow, thank you v.v I feel honored! Who couldn't love Gaara? He's adorable :) I can never seem to fit him in though XD Thank you! Have a great Christmas v.v

Merry Christmas! :) Enjoy yourself!

* * *

_{Favoritings}_

* * *

**[Neeky-chan, 123What'snext, Namikaze1200, imma dino hear me roar]** - I apologize v.v It's very late and I cannot thank you all individually. Merry Christmas to you all - Thank you for enjoying my story :)

* * *

_(Followers)_

* * *

**{kavalon, imma dino hear me roar, Namikaze1200, 123What'snext, Neeky-chan} **- Thank you all! I really appreciate it! :) Merry Christmas - Enjoy yourselves and stay safe!

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all like this more than I do.. v.v Thank you for everything!**

**Just know that you reading and liking my story is the best gift you could give me :) Not like you need to give me one XD**

**I love you all~! Merry Christmas! God loves you!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ahahaha! I haven't updated since 2012! *gets hit with multiple flying objects***

**I'm sorry ; I had to! **

**Anyways, I do actually apologize for such a slow update. I just kept putting it off. Just like putting away my Christmas tree. **

**Read and enjoy at your leisure! **

* * *

**-:-**

She was so _tired_. She was so _sick_. Her face was pallid and sallow and she looked very anemic. They nearly forced her to see a doctor, but she refused.

"Idiot! You're dying!"

She hissed, "Don't touch me!"

Her sleeve was yanked down and the yards of scars were revealed. She snarled and ran away.

**-:-**

The funeral was solemn. Everyone was clad in black, and even Hanako donned her gloomy attire.

Naturally, Kurenai laid her flowers at the grave first. Hanako had always known about the pregnant woman's relationship with Asuma. She was going to help Kurenai through the entire pregnancy. Because that's what friends do. Help.

Haru stood faithfully beside her father, her hair loose. She was beginning to develop some side bangs. Cute.

Her big blue eyes stayed fixed on Kakashi's face, noting his sadness. She kept silent and respectful of those around her. She was a good kid.

Hanako knelt down beside Kurenai. It wasn't really fair. Not in the slightest bit. This red-eyed woman deserved her love beside her as the child entered the world. She and this baby deserved Asuma beside them as they went to trips to the park. It wasn't fair.

Shikamaru wasn't there, but Ino and Choji were. Hanako wondered what her students would do if she died.

Her dark eyes flickered to one of her students, the blonde standing stiffly in the crowd with tears threatening to pour from her eyes. She and Asuma had grown close in their mutual wish to find Maiko. The green-haired squirt was always hanging around Shikamaru.

The mother suddenly looked up and noticed Kurenai's shaking shoulders. The genjutsu master was crying.

They were no words. No comforting phrases. No "I'm sorry for your loss". It was true; she was sorry. But what good would her words do now? Talking about that smoker would only bring more pain, even if she talked about some of his best moments.

Hanako gripped Kakashi's hand tightly. How would she react if _he_ died? Probably go crazy. Haru would be taken away, most likely. She wouldn't like that. The little monster would cry a lot. Hanako wouldn't like that.

She felt her 'husband' squeeze her hand back. They were most likely thinking the same thing.

Please don't die.

**-:-**

After the ceremony dispersed, Hiromi went to the Nara household. She was welcomed by Shikamaru's mother.

"May I see Shikamaru-kun?" The blonde girl asked, anxious to see him.

Mrs. Nara frowned, "I'm sorry. He's not up for talking to anyone right now."

"I understand," Hiromi blabbered, "but if you could simply tell him that I stopped by. I need to discuss some important things with him."

"Alright, I will."

Hiromi left and went straight home, dragging herself to her room and collapsing into bed, not even bothering to remove her funeral garb. She stared restlessly out her window.

Asuma-sensei was dead. He had the map. He was dead. Some evil group called the Akatsuki had killed him. The Akatsuki. Who were they? Would they kill Hanako, too? Hiromi clenched her eyes shut and let herself fall onto her comforter. Its name was fitting as she suddenly was embraced by the soft cloud. Sure, she didn't feel any calmer, but she felt like crying, and sometimes crying makes you feel better.

Darkness suddenly became beckoning and inviting and as her vision blurred from her tears, Hiromi fell into an uneasy, grieving sleep. It wasn't the best kind of sleep, but it's the kind of sleep that makes you very tired for a very long time and right now, she really needed to be tired.

So she fell asleep.

**-:-**

Kotone, Akio and Aiko had been up all night. There had been a funeral, but their leader did not go. Something so.. emotional seemed overwhelming.

"Milady," Aiko suddenly addressed, causing said damsel to snap out of her day dreaming, "we've finished all of the paperwork for today."

"Is tomorrow's pile set out already?" Amaterasu asked.

"I'm afraid so, milady."

The wan maiden stood from her perch at her desk and stared blankly at the multiple towering stacks of papers.

"Can we not go home?" Aiko whined.

"No, we can't. Think of it this way; according to my calculations, if we complete this paperwork before tomorrow, you will have more time to do as you please."

"Well, I suppose, but knowing that old hag Tsunade, she's probably got another stack of papers hidden somewhere waiting for us.. Shouldn't _she_ be doing all of this?" Aiko huffed.

Akio stepped forward, dropping lithely a stack of papers onto Kotone's desk, signaling to his twin, _We should be grateful that she is allowing us to stay. _

"Yeah, I guess.." Aiko sighed, "I'll get back to work then."

Amaterasu nodded and they all continued, but she turned and looked out her window, noting how suddenly the dark had fallen over the village. The lanterns lit all around were beautiful. It felt.. homey.

Yes, home.. That is what this place was now. Home.

"Are you two.. happy here?" She questioned quietly.

Aiko smirked, "Of course! I don't know what it is about this village, but it feels like wherever I go I'm being welcomed back.. I don't know if it was the same back in the desert but I know that something's different here."

"And you, Akio?"

The mute boy simply nodded in agreement. He drew a heart in the air with his finger, symbolizing that he loved it here. Kotone nodded back and they continued working.

That's right. She closed her milky white eyes. They were home now. The place they once called home was ruins. When she reopened her eyes, they were a bright green for a single moment.

**-:-**

She clawed at her walls, tearing down whatever paper there could have been left from her previous tantrums. She hissed and screamed and wailed. She was so _angry_. She was so _sad_. She wanted _vengeance_! She wanted _peace_! She was so _lonely_.

One by one, her family was disappearing. They were leaving her alone in the mystified state that perhaps they would return and engulf her with their presence.

She was going insane. Sometimes when she looked around, she saw things moving that weren't supposed to, like the walls from instance. It was almost like they had turned into a thick liquid, sliding down at a terrifyingly fast pace.

Voices bounced off her walls, laughing and crying, shouting and whispering. There were people everywhere, all pointing and gossiping and gawking in disgust.

The door suddenly opened and the light danced in from the hallways, touching all of her tipped over furniture. It was then that she realized that she was completely alone, withering away in the center of all the madness around her.

"You need to calm down." Someone said softly.

Whoever said probably had to deal with her very often, for their voice pronounced their patience.

"Close the door," she susurrated in a raspy voice, "Block off the light."

The door was left ajar and her shadow began to stir. She curled into a ball and realized that no matter how small she became, her shadow did not get any smaller.

_She_ was always bigger than her.

**-:-**

Waking up from a grieving sleep is a completely different experience in itself. Hiromi wanted to curl back up and sleep forever because whenever one was asleep, all of their problems were at bay, but that blank darkness never lasted forever.

The sobering feeling of dried drool on her chin, and her blankets in disarray around her, the golden-haired lass sat up very slowly, her usually vast cerulean eyes were narrowed into exhausted slits. Sleeping in her clothes felt very uncomfortable, but the first thing she did was trail to the bathroom, glaring into the reflection of the mirror.

She looked like a creature, her previously attractive bun suddenly sticking up in every direction. Mascara was crusted on her eyelashes and her face looked sunken. Hiromi needed a shower.

And so she took one. She stood in the hot water after cleaning herself up for what felt like ages until the liquid cruelly became arctic, turning off the water and changing into her everyday attire. Hiromi sat in front of her vanity and stared back into her depressed face. She looked hollow, like a shell of what she used to be.

For the first time in her life, she felt like just crawling back into bed. She felt like there wasn't anything out there in Konoha, and that it was just time to give up and lay down.

She did just that. Hiromi slipped back underneath her covers and let her hooded eyes simply stare into nothing. She was falling into hopelessness and she didn't even care. Not even about Maiko.

… Maiko.

… Maiko.

… Maiko.

… Maiko!

Hiromi threw her blankets off of herself, seemingly in an explosion of energy.

"That's it!" She yelled to herself.

She felt a little crazy, but that was okay. Right?

"I don't care if I have to storm into the Nara household! I'm getting this solved!"

**-:-**

"He's not here?"

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry, but Shikamaru left early this morning."

Hiromi thanked Mrs. Nara for putting up with her before heading to the Hokage's office. Whatever mission he was on, perhaps she could follow him or meet up with him somewhere.

"Shikamaru's on an important mission."

"Where? I need to see him, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade frowned, "I'm sorry, Hiromi, but you'll just have to wait until he returns."

"Ah, well, umm, then, perhaps _you_ can help me?"

There was a knot in Hiromi's stomach. She knew already that the Hokage would question her motives, so she needed to make up an excuse while the other blonde woman responded.

"And what is it that you need help with?"

Darn. That was too fast.

"Um, I need, umm, access to Asuma Sarutobi's home."

"And why's that?"

Hiromi tried not to hesitate. What she really needed was the map, but what could she use an excuse?

"Well, umm, uhh, you see, Kurenai-sensei wanted me to fetch some things from his apartment."

"Why couldn't she come and get them?"

"A-ah, well you see, she was going to, but I stopped her because, well, I figured going to his house would, umm, just bring up memories, and, well, umm, I don't want her to be so sad anymore, so I told her I'd do it."

Tsunade seemed to be scrutinizing Hiromi coldly, and the younger girl squirmed. Hopefully, she could fool the Hokage, but she had her doubts. She wasn't the best actress.

"I'm sorry, Hiromi, but I can't let you."

"O-oh.. Why not? It'll only take a few moments. Kurenai-sensei told me where the things were."

Tsunade shook her head, "I'm sorry. You can head in there tomorrow, but not right now."

The young ninja dismissed herself before standing outside of the office for a few moments. And then she got an idea.

**-:-**

Hanako watched Tsunade parade her way to the archives. The woman usually didn't come around here; she usually just sent Shizune. The dark-haired mother approached the Hokage.

"How are you, Tsunade?"

"Fine, I suppose. And you? How's Haru?"

The conversation was natural and polite. So much so that Hanako squinted at the Hokage in suspicion.

"Very well. I haven't seen much of her lately; I've been taking on a lot of missions to start raising money.."

It was true, but Tsunade would surely get suspicious about her responsible decisions. To her surprise, the Hokage smiled warmly.

"That's great. It's never too soon to prepare for the future."

Before Hanako could comment on her strange behavior, the buxom blonde disappeared into the archives. For a few moments, she considered chasing after her, but simply shrugged and went back to work.

**-:-**

"Here you go, Tsunade-sama."

A young male ninja handed a shiny key over to the Hokage, who took it graciously.

"Thank you. I'll just be on my way then."

The blonde woman seemed to speed away into the ladies restroom, but Kotetsu didn't bother being suspicious. She probably went there to throw up from all the alcohol she consumed.

The truth was, she wasn't going to throw up. Tsunade walked into the restroom, checking to make sure no one was there before performing a ninja hand sign and being engulfed in grey. Hiromi danced out of the smoky cloud with the key in hand. She was awfully sneaky! She should've done this earlier!

Hiromi pocketed the key before strolling out and noting Kotetsu's confused expression. She walked to him and put on a mask of concern.

"Hokage-sama isn't feeling well," She said softly, "she might need a few minutes."

His suspicion lifted and he nodded before getting back to his filing, not noticing Hiromi's smug expression. Maybe she _was_ a better actress than she thought.

Trying not to gloat in her own victory, she ran away hurriedly knowing that she needed to get into Asuma's home and return the key before anyone realized that anything had happened.

**-:-**

The office was no longer overflowing with papers, and that was a relief. Though there were still small piles here and there, it was still relieving to not have to worry about accidentally knocking one over and drowning someone in the tons of papers.

Aiko and Akio were filing away what they could, unsuccessfully attempting to hide their boredom from their leader, who had been doing so for the past few hours. The sluggish feeling she had was foreign, but she continued anyways, knowing that she was close to finishing.

Once everything was done, Tsunade had informed them all that they could have a break for a full day while she refilled the office with papers once more. The twins had gotten extremely inspired and started racing through the paperwork, but their excitement and eagerness had died down.

"Princess, are we done yet?" Aiko groaned.

Kotone snapped out of her daze and responded, "We are currently ninety-five percent done with the paperwork."

The tan foreigner returned to the papers, but seemed to be completely jaded. Amaterasu wanted to offer them a break, but it seemed like they were so extremely close to finishing, and if they got it done they could go home and do whatever they wanted.

Sighing quietly, Kotone pushed herself from her desk and stood, brushing off imaginary dust from her kimono. Her movement gained the twins' attention as she made her way towards the door.

"What's wrong, Amaterasu-hime?" Aiko asked.

The waxen princess sent a friendly look to her subordinates, though there was no smile on her face.

"I believe we've done enough work for today. The five percent of paperwork can wait until tomorrow."

"Really?" Aiko exclaimed.

"Really."

Akio and Aiko excitedly finished what they were doing before dragging Kotone home.

She felt her expression soften at the thought. _Home_. The last place she had called home was the Nishi no Sabaku (West Desert) and the transition was still very alien to her.

When they entered the small apartment, Akio offered to make tea and headed to the kitchen while Aiko headed to the small closet where they kept her streamers. Kotone watched the two very silently, sitting on the couch with a very straight posture, thinking how strange the group was.

Aiko sat at her feet, tugging at her yards of streamer that still trailed from the closet down the hall. Amaterasu did not regret letting her keep it in the house.

Akio gave the damsel tea before sipping his own, knowing full well that Aiko really didn't like green tea and preferred the sweet fruity kind. After a while, Akio seemed to make a choked noise and his companions stared at him.

_What an odd family we are_, he gestured.

Kotone took a moment to sip her tea before nodding, "Yes, quite an odd family indeed, but a family nonetheless."

**-:-**

Hiromi stalked into the home with such stealth that she didn't even know she had. She slipped through the front door without any of the neighbors noticing and closed it behind herself politely, a force of habit and a good one at that. She tiptoed around the first room before her reign of feeling like a ninja and she knocked over a pile of books and scrambled nervously before simply listening to them crash land on the floor with her eyes squeezed shut.

At first, she thought she should just leave due to the echoing explosive sound the books made (it was not really all that loud, it was just so quiet it sounded louder than it really was) but she simply shook her head and continued, knowing that if she didn't strike now, she probably wouldn't find the map.

Hiromi slid a door open before slinking into the room. Immediately, she dived at whatever had drawers and searched through them frantically, desperately trying to rearrange things back to their original form when she finished. It was mostly clothes and useless items and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach because she was technically stealing from a dead man.

Hurriedly, she treaded softly to another drawer. In it, she found lots of writings and knew that somewhere in there must be the map. Unfolding nearly every piece of paper, Hiromi began to panic. It wasn't there! If it wasn't there, she had a feeling it wasn't there at all!

Then suddenly, in a terribly quick fashion, she heard the click of the front door opening. Hiromi paled, and possibly turned green. Her ninja skills suddenly slipped her mind as she tried to find a place to hide. There was none! She heard incoming footsteps and looked at the balcony before shutting her eyes and running, sliding the door open the tiniest bit and squeezing herself through, closing it silently behind her. Now all she had to do was run for her life.

Hiromi looked around in a panic, trying to find a place she could escape. There had to be _somewhere_! Hugging the wall beside the glass sliding door, she realized that she would have to either jump to another building or jump down. Any second now whoever had entered the house was going to check the balcony and she would have to fess up to her crimes or make some stupid excuse like she was just watering his plants.

Feigning innocent wasn't going to work anymore, she couldn't hear the footsteps inside anymore, but she knew there was someone still there, which only meant one thing. It was an ANBU. They were sneakier than any other ninja and the appearance of one meant they were here on the Hokage's orders. This was bad. Hiromi thought about peeking inside, but she knew from certain horror movies that wasn't a good idea.

Stepping up onto the balcony, there was no going back. Hiromi took a very clumsy jump (slipping at the last minute and just falling) and tried to figure out where she would land, knowing very well that she was on the third floor of the apartment complex. Before she could even think about where she could land safely, Hiromi felt a rough impact and covered her mouth immediately in case she screamed.

(Un)Fortunately, she had landed in a large pile of garbage. She only thought this kind of luck existed in movies, but she still didn't count herself free yet. Once the ANBU officer checked outside, it would be safe for the lithe blonde to run away.

Looking up cautiously, she realized the door was being slid open. Hiromi tucked herself further into the trash involuntarily as it seemed to swallow her petite body.

She saw the mask of an ANBU up above and believed he or she would discover her from simply the sound of her pounding heart. The ANBU seemed to look around very observantly before looking down at the garbage causing Hiromi to close her eyes tightly. For a few moments, she thought he or she had noticed her and that she would become a wanted criminal but the sound of the balcony door shutting relieved her beyond belief.

Hiromi swam through the garbage before she was spat out, causing her to roll and hit her head and bum. She rubbed both areas before remembering that she needed to run. Pumping her arms at her sides, the blonde sped down a few streets before leaping up to the roof of a house and eyeing Asuma's window. She could vaguely see the outline of the ANBU officer, but not what he or she was doing.

She dug through her bag before fetching a pair of binoculars and peering through them. What she saw nearly caused her to drop them.

The ANBU officer had the map.

**-:-**

It was the next day that Shikamaru returned. Hanako had informed Hiromi because of her lover's own return. The blonde girl had geared up just like before, though she was keyless because she had returned the shiny item to Kotetsu without arousing skepticism.

She nearly ran over Mrs. Nara when she informed the short golden-haired chunin that Shikamaru was in his room and burst through his doors like someone who bursts up from underwater.

"Shikamaru-kun!" She exclaimed.

The usually uninterested-looking genius gaped at her, surely surprised, "Hiromi? What are you doing here?"

Hiromi babbled some nonsense for a long time before being calmed down and explaining (after making Shikamaru promise he wouldn't tell anyone about her dastardly evil deed) to the dark-haired male the key, the map or really the lack thereofand the ANBU officer.

"And.. and.. yeah." She finished lamely, her rant slowing to a stop.

Shikamaru seemed to be contemplating deeply, his eyes closed, "I didn't think it was so obvious before but it's pretty obvious now."

"What is?"

The genius didn't give her a condescending look for not realizing (which was why he was such a nice guy sometimes) as he responded, "The Hokage doesn't want you or anyone else for that matter investigating Maiko."

"Kotone's stunt must've pushed it to the edge," Hiromi murmured to herself.

"What did Kotone do?" Shikamaru inquired.

"She broke into the Arakawa household," the blonde girl explained, "but I never got to hear from her what she found."

"You should go ask her about that," Shikamaru responded, "while I go visit Sakura about the Akatsuki member's body we have on hand."

The information about the Akatsuki flew over Hiromi's head as she remembered Sakura and her panic attack.

"Ah, Sakura?" the virtuous girl said softly, "How is she doing?"

"Fine.. Why do you ask?"

"You must not have heard about her panic attack! Well, I'm sure she's probably a little embarrassed, but all that really matters is her health; anyways, she had a hallucination while out gathering herbs that some sort of demon attacked her."

Shikamaru seemed to freeze.

"Kotone said she investigated the area and didn't find anything so we came to the conclusion that she was just under a lot of stress."

"What did she say the demon looked like?" the genius asked with a quiet tone.

Hiromi put a finger to her chin, "Umm… Well later on she told me that she had nightmares about its eyes.. and its teeth. She said it had real dark eyes like an animals, and teeth like one too. Extremely sharp. I felt really bad for her."

The Nara young man seemed to be thinking silently for a while before standing and revealing a very stoic expression.

"You should go talk with Kotone. I'll be sure to catch up with you later."

"Oh, umm," Hiromi guessed she was being kicked out, "okay. See you later."

When she exited the home, she felt like she had been expecting something more.

"I should just be thankful for what I learned," Hiromi scolded herself, "besides, it's a step forward from where I was before."

Satisfied with her own answer, the blonde girl made her way to Kotone's apartment.

**-:-**

The family had been trying to clean up the streamers Aiko had played with earlier before they slept when Hiromi arrived. Akio answered it and escorted the young woman in, offering her some tea, though she did not understand his gestures.

"Um.. Where's Kotone?" She asked sympathetically.

The handsome gentleman took her hand very loosely and led her to a slightly larger room where she was nearly sucked into a tornado of streamers. She stifled a giggle at the sight of all the colorful papers draped over a calm-looking Kotone, whose entire essence was the opposite of lively and perky.

"Hello, Kotone."

The white-haired damsel untangled herself before approaching her friend with a soft expression, "Hello, Hiromi."

"I came here to ask you about what you saw at Maiko's house."

"I see," Kotone seemed to signal Akio and he began to untangle the streamers, revealing Aiko who seemed to be swimming and enjoying the entire thing, "Let us speak elsewhere."

As they approached the room Akio had offered Hiromi tea, the door was knocked on. The blonde guest nearly jumped in her skin, thinking it was the ANBU. She tried to motion to Kotone to see who it was, but the princess simply yanked open the door and Hiromi dove behind the couch like a coward.

"Kotone, is Hiromi here? I need to speak with you two."

"Yes, she is."

Hiromi peeked over the edge of the couch and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of a serious-looking Shikamaru and a very Hanako-looking Hanako, who was dressed in a kimono.

"I thought you were, umm, someone else." She explained lamely.

The group found seats in the room and Akio made tea, finally stuffing the streamers back into the closet much to Aiko's dismay. Said foreigner sat close to the feet of her leader.

"What is it that you need to speak with us about?" Kotone questioned.

"I need you three to come with me to the place where I buried an Akatsuki member."

"W-what!? To someone's grave?"

"He's not necessarily dead, but he's definitely not coming out of the ground anytime soon."

"Why take us there?" Hanako asked, "We don't have much to do with the Akatsuki issue."

"Just trust me." Shikamaru replied vaguely.

Amaterasu crossed her arms across her chest, "I suspect that there is a small chance you will answer that question upon any compelling, so I will not doubt your reasoning, for it must be important to you."

Hiromi and Hanako nodded in agreement.

"Akio and I are coming, too!" Aiko pitched in, "We'll never leave Amaterasu-hime's side."

The name was foreign to Shikamaru, but he presumed they meant Kotone, who seemed to have an understanding and listening presence. All those years ago when he had seen her fight Choji she had a completely different poise. It was almost like she had been a doll then and now had life breathed into her.

"When and where should be meet up?" Hanako requested with a sigh, "I can fit about an hour or two into my schedule then I've got to take care of Haru."

"Thank you for your time," Shikamaru said genuinely, "When's the most convenient time for you all? It's not a rush, but I would like to get it done sooner rather than later."

Kotone was the first to respond, saying, "The Akivi and I will go anywhere at any time."

"I.. I'm not doing much tomorrow," Hiromi piped in, "I'll show up whenever."

Hanako ran her fingers through her hair, "You two are so lucky.. Being a mom means I have limited time for anything. Since no one is throwing in any times or places, how about we meet at the gates of the village at around.. noon?"

Hiromi and Kotone agreed silently, nodding their heads. Shikamaru had no protests either.

"Alright, tomorrow at noon at the gates," Hanako repeated to herself, standing slowly, "I've got to get to the hospital.."

She seemed to freeze as though she didn't mean to say what she said and suddenly Hiromi gasped with a grin.

"Hanako-sensei.. are you..?"

Kotone was the most lost, not understanding what was going on. Shikamaru didn't seem to quite grasp the situation either.

The dark-haired beauty smirked, "It's a secret."

She turned, her kimono flowing very elegantly, and leisurely flowed to the door. When she opened it, she sent a Hanako-like wink to her students before leaving.

"What did you mean by..?" Kotone began, but Hiromi got up and sped out the door, giggling all the way.

"Bye, you two!"

Shikamaru followed suite, simply giving Kotone a nod as he exited the apartment.

When all the guests were gone, Aiko and Akio prepared for bed, setting out Akio's pretend cot made of blankets and pillows. Amaterasu seemed frozen to the spot, still running through the details of tomorrow's meeting in her mind.

As she finally stood after a long five minutes, she went to check on Akio and Aiko's progress only to discover that the two had fallen asleep inside of some sort of pillow and blanket fort. How was she to sleep now, Kotone wondered.

Suddenly, Aiko sat up and Amaterasu watched her beckon the princess over.

"We'll all sleep here," she whispered with a smile, "together like a family."

Back in the Nishi no Sabaku, it was custom for all the slaves who still had their families to sleep in one bed together, to save room. Sometimes, when there were lots of Akivi slaves, they were forced to sleep next to strangers.

Kotone felt her stomach fall. She had always hated how her father treated the Akivi..

She did not realize it, but Aiko had grabbed her hand and softly tugged her down until she was in the middle of her two companions. Kotone had obviously never been fond of physical contact, but she suddenly felt very comforted.

It reminded her of lying in her mother's lap all those ages ago, listening to the woman with bright blue eyes strum the strings of a golden lyre and singing with a just as golden voice. There was nothing better than hearing that voice.

She also remembered waking up in between her parents, holding their hands with her own little fingers. It was a rare occasion for all of them to sleep like Akivi slaves, but Amaterasu had managed to convince her parents. How, she did not remember, but what she did remember was always waking up in the middle of the night because of nightmares then feeling their hands intertwined with her own and thinking the same thought over and over and over again.

"They're here with me.. So I'm safe from all harm." Kotone whispered.

She felt the grips on her two hands tighten slightly.

**-:-**

**End of Chapter 7.**

* * *

**A/N : I hope this somewhat long chapter will make up for my laziness! I apologize! Oh, by the way, guess how I spent New Years? ALONE. IN MY KITCHEN. DRINKING SPARKLY JUICE. AND CRYING BECAUSE TANGLED IS A HEARTBREAKING MOVIE. **

**It was my choice to be alone, though, actually. I had been invited to a family outing, but declined because I don't like really big crowds of people. So I stayed home like the complete recluse I am. **

**As you can see, I am obviously very unsocial. **

**But I can be friends with people who are also very unsocial. But then again I have yet to meet someone like that so I'll just sit here and wait patiently. **

**Anyways, enough of my ranting! **

**Thanks to.. **

* * *

_{Reviewers}_**  
**

* * *

(ShadowBloodNinja) - Ah, thank you! :) I really appreciate that because I was really unsure about how they interacted; I was very nervous about Sasuke because it's hard to type for me XD Yeah sorry about that.. I don't want to settle with one so I just flip and flop between the two. Snowboarding.. I only went a long time ago when I was a girl scout ; I didn't skii as much as I made snowmen because SURPRISE! I suck at snowboarding :D I found it to be the most challenging thing EVER. Probably because I didn't use the Pizza and French Fry technique and just kinda flailed around.. I hope you did better than me! :) Merry late Christmas and Happy late New Year! Enjoy yourself and be sure to eat your vegetables this new year! (Not like you didn't eat them last year, as if I'd know. All I know is that I didn't.)

* * *

(Yamiroo Alice) - Oh dear! :O You're hospitalized? I will pray for you! I do hope whatever injury you have will heal. It brings a smile to my face to think that this humble little story brightens your day; Thank you! I hope you did not predict what happened in this chapter! :) I hope that's the good kind of unpredictable.. I was very scared about the way I characterized her in that last special chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter - Happy late New Year!

* * *

(PsychoIdiotLady) - Wow, thank you so very much! :) I really appreciate it! Thank you so much for your kindness u ! Ahaha! XD I'm afraid that's the most fluff that's going to be in a chapter for a long while.. Sorry! Though I will be sure to scoot them closer to one another over time. I do hope you read and enjoy this recent chapter; Happy late New Year! Be sure to continue brushing your teeth!

* * *

(Animefangirl95) - Ah, that's alright c: I'll try and stay calm.

They will be together :) Don't worry!

Oh? :O Why?

Yeah, I wouldn't mind being a wolf pack member.. but a bear? I think I'd be eaten TTnTT

His mom is really scary ._. Whatever his intuition with women might be living with his mom and sister... it might actually be a little scary too XD Though he did good this time v.v Team Kiba XD reminds me of Team Edward and Jacob.

Wow.. really? Thank you! :D

YOU'RE SO SWEEEEET

I guess.. they are kind of cute c:

MWUAHAHAHA GO GET YOUR REVENGE SHIKAMARU YOUR LADY CAN WAIT.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this recent chapter! :D

[Chapter 7] - Thank you c: I felt kinda like a loner, updating on Christmas XD

I never get much snow.. I really like it though! :)

Ah, I'm glad c: I'd like a mom like her XD

He's blunt in the anime too right? o.o I hope so. He doesn't show up very much.. .

hehehe c: I guess it kind of is..

I don't really ship them XD I only put it in there because I remember you or perhaps someone else saying they liked them together!

He needs to man up! :O

Aren't his eyes kind of sexy though? ._.

Did I actually make someone laugh? XD I usually just sit here and type and pretend to laugh at my own little jokes.. I need a life -_-

In my mind he's really handsome so I decided to put little pieces in where it reveals that Akio is a ladies man ;) They are just like puppies v.v

ISN'T THAT GREAT I WAS LOOKING UP WORDS FOR THOSE WREATHS AND I WAS LIKE WAIT A SECOND SWAG AND YEAH

Really? Wow c: I can't believe that got such a reaction. It really makes me happy!

I never really liked Karin either -_- She was... Karin.

OMG THAT'S SO SWEET WOW ADFHGADHKGGF YOU REALLY WANT HIM TO BE REAL THAT'S SO NICE OF YOU

A very shocking shocker XD

I haven't gotten a mix up with that sort of thing considering that I'm still .. well.. very small. *goes and cries in a corner*

;) Oh yeah he wants her. *wolf whistle*

Well, they ARE from the desert... And now that I think about it, they're kind of like Aladdin except mute and blind :o

IKR I'M SO EVIL MWUAHAHAHHA

They had never seen snow so I thought it'd be appropriate to let them play c:

Heheheh c: really?

I actually switched things up so that a move was made c; I felt like the ending was missing something, though I do appreciate you liking the previous ending!

Yes, she really does care for them; you see a lot of that in this chapter~

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

(Dreamer010102) - Why thank you c:

I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

_/Followers\_

* * *

{imma dino hear me roar} - I like your username c: Thank you for following~

{PsychoIdiotLady} - D: You aren't a psycho or an idiot! You are a beautiful butterfly :')

* * *

_(Favoritings)_

* * *

/PsychoIdiotLady\ - Thank you very very much! :)

* * *

**A/N: I just discovered how to look at how many people look at my story each day and I thank you all for my over 1,000 views and 50 reviews! I am blessed to have such kind readers c: If I make any mistakes or do anything outrageously bad, please do not hesitate to mention it :) I make a lot of spelling mistakes that I am willing to correct if you point them out, though sometimes I may be too lazy to. **

**Also,**

**IDK WHAT TO DO A VERY NICE PERSON HAS ASKED ME TO MAKE A STORY ABOUT THEIR OC BUT I'M SO LAZY AND I'M ALREADY BAD AT UPDATING MY OTHER STORY BUT I DON'T WANT DISAPPOINT THIS KIND PERSON AND THEY JUST ASKED ME LIKE 'HEY HOW ARE YOU DOING ON THE STORY' I FEEL AWFUL PLEASE FORGIVE ME I AM SO SORRY IT'S JUST IDKJFGHAKDFJHGLKAFDJHG **

_The author has fainted of stress and guilt. Apologizes. Please look forward to the next chapter._


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm not dead! :) Happy Martin Luther King day! If that's not what today is.. Well... Don't judge me XD I don't really go outside much. **

**Anyways, I apologize for the long wait - I finally gave myself a deadline c: So, I will try and make the wait periods shorter! **

**I hope you enjoy! :D **

* * *

Maybe it was because she was suicidal. She didn't know, and no one else seemed to. She was so angry all the time and _she_ kept showing up, but no one else could see _her_. It was like she was hallucinating, but it was all so tangible. _She_ could hurt her. _She_ hurt her all the time.

When asked about her scars, she tried to explain that _she_ had hurt her.

No one believed her.

**-:-**

Hiromi had woken up very early the next morning. Her stomach was churning as she brushed her teeth and she anxiously stared into her reflection, seemingly spacing out. When she realized toothpaste foam was spilling from her mouth, she rinsed before sluggishly dragging herself to her bedroom, hoping she would not go back into a blank staring contest with her mirror.

The petite blonde sat at her vanity and began to brush her locks instinctively, her mindless state eliciting thoughts to swim through her mind. What had Kotone seen? What had Shikamaru found? Where was he taking them?

Glancing fretfully at her proximate alarm clock, the glaring red numbers broadcasted that there were still six more hours until time to meet up at the gates. The superfluous spell was such an overwhelmingly large amount of time that Hiromi thought about going and taking on a few individual missions from the Hokage to occupy some of the interval.

After her fair hair had been combed and braided (a tucked Dutch braid, she had decided after many minutes of contemplating), Hiromi promenaded out of her room, knowing that if she stayed any longer, she would surely fall back into her bed.

The thought made her mind foggy with sleep and the flaxen-haired girl just about tumbled down the staircase, clutching the wooden railing just in the nick of time.

Her ambitious entrance caused her father to look up from his black coffee, his twinkling sapphire eyes shooting up to his daughter and warming.

"Good morning," she said, taken back slightly by how melancholy her voice was.

Mr. Sato nodded in response, returning to blowing uselessly at his beverage. Hiromi took a seat across from him after fetching some cereal for herself.

Eventually the only sound in the room was the crunching of the sugary treats in her mouth. The man with the russet mane did not glance up from his cup.

"Why are you awake so early?" Hiromi asked.

Mr. Sato peeked up at his daughter, replying quietly, "I could ask you the same."

His little girl seemed to snort, "I just couldn't sleep."

They fell back into a pleasant silence for who knows how long until Mrs. Sato came tumbling down the stairs in the same fashion as her daughter, her hair in a disarray around her and drool still on her chin.

"Good morning, everyone!" She sang, "How are you all?"

Hiromi answered for her father, saying, "Good. And you?"

"Amaaazing!" The elder woman laughed, pouring her steaming coffee down her throat haphazardly.

The other Sato's watched in silence as she breathed loudly in hopes of cooling the burning sensation in her mouth now, knowing she was perfectly fine considering she did it every morning.

When the blonde mother had settled down, a friendly conversation struck and the family was laughing and talking agreeably.

"So, Hiromi," Mrs. Sato said, a sparkle in her chocolate eyes, "what in the world are you doing up?"

The blonde teen leaned back in her chair, sipping at the tea she had prepared herself (Black tea to wake her up a little), "I couldn't sleep very well. I was too nervous to fall asleep."

"Thinking about what?"

"Shikamaru-kun is taking Hanako-sensei, Kotone and I somewhere tomorrow. It seemed very urgent."

"Oh," Mrs. Sato grinned, "sounds like fun."

Suddenly, she reached over and swatted her husband's arm softly.

"Doesn't that sound like something you'd read in a novel?" She asked.

Mr. Sato nodded before returning to his half-empty cup. Despite his lack of a response, he was actually paying close attention, possibly more than Mrs. Sato, for he was nonetheless a book fanatic, mostly sticking to mysteries and adventures.

"I guess so," Hiromi responded with a sigh, "I better get going. I have a few errands to run."

"Errands?" Mrs. Sato looked confused, "for whom? It seems like you've developed your own life and kicked us out!"

The younger blonde chuckled, "No, no, mom, I'm going off on some missions to kill time. I don't need to be anywhere until twelve."

Before any tears could be shed (Mrs. Sato was very sensitive about the thought of her daughter growing up and so was Mr. Sato but he would never admit it), she strode back to her room, dressing appropriately. She held her bright red Konoha hitai-ate in front of her, scrutinizing it closely for a while before tying it as a belt around her waist and exiting her household. There was little to do before their meeting up at twelve.

**-:-**

Kotone woke groggily, having to blink a few times to become accustom to the lack of natural light. Slightly confused, the waxen girl examined her surroundings for a moment before realizing that she was snuggly tucked in between Akio and Aiko. The trio's white manes seemed to blend together around them, the only difference being the variation of waviness and straightness (Kotone's being the straightest and Aiko's being the waviest).

When she realized just how close she was to her companions, she felt her face become very warm. Usually, she had no problem with sleeping beside Aiko, the proximity of their closeness varying on how Kotone was feeling, but the thought of being so near to a _male_ was slightly.. embarrassing.

The princess was raised in such a way that she believed interacting with the male race in such an 'intimate' fashion was unpardonable. Inexcusable! Indefensible! Unforgiveable even. Feeling marginally bothered by the disobedience to her long since dead parents, Kotone struggled, attempting to remove herself from the bosom environment.

"Milady?" Aiko mumbled groggily.

The two bodies on either side of the princess shifted and Amaterasu's stomach felt tight from either discomfort or hunger.

"Has something happened?" The tan girl asked, yawning.

Kotone responded very slowly, "Nothing has happened."

The two Akivi immediately got to work, either oblivious or ignorant of their leader's behavior. Aiko began scavenging for food in the natty kitchen and Akio began to rearrange the pillow fort back to its original form of a sofa.

When he realized the princess of the Nishi no Sabaku was unmoving, he took her hand very gently and made small symbols on her arm.

_Is something bothering you, Milady?_ He drew a tear drop on her forearm.

"No," she responded blandly.

Akio hugged her shoulder kindly, his expression very soft (he didn't wear his mask to sleep), the symbol meaning, _I'm here if you need me. _

Kotone tilted her head in the slightest of nods and the bronzed outsider went back to setting back the pillows. The noblewoman left her posting in the nest of bedspreads, making her way to the kitchen to see that somehow Aiko had conjured up a meal for three.

"Aiko," Amaterasu voiced, "Let me take the tray."

The blind Akivi obeyed and eventually the triad sat at the table, dining in a gratified manner. Kotone nibbled at some of the things on her plate, too indulged in glimpsing at the time.

By the time the snow-white princess had finished her breakfast, it was ten in the morning. She had two more hours until she was required to meet up with the remnants of Team Fourteen and Shikamaru.

"What is on our agenda for today, Milady?" asked Aiko warmly.

Amaterasu responded banally, "The remaining five percent of our paperwork must be completed. Then we must go to the gates of the village at noon."

"Ah, yes," Aiko recalled, "he needed to show you all something, correct?"

White eyes dance down towards ashen skin and colorless eyelashes dance across her face lightly as she thoughtfully kept her eyes closed. That's right. It was about Maiko, too, wasn't it?

The wan damsel stretched slightly before nodding at the door with an intense stare. Surely, what he had to say was going to be astonishing.

**-:-**

That morning at the Hatake household, there was a plethora of hotcakes. Hanako dreaded getting out the gluey syrup, watching her daughter closely in case of any spills. She had promised Haru, though, and she wouldn't go back on her word.

The dark-haired lady's sharp gaze kept on Haru as the meal went on, a soft smile tugging on her lips when the little creature had to push away some of her bangs so that she could see.

"Not hungry?"

Hanako twirled around to see her lover, his distinctive silly book in his hand. His hair was messy from sleep, but strangely enough looked nearly the same as it usually did. The woman with the dark hair chuckled and turned back to the table to stab her pancakes.

"Just busy making sure she doesn't spill any of that," she waved towards the tall, brown bottle at the center of the table.

Kakashi sat himself across from Haru and served himself.

"Daddy!" Haru exclaimed, finally taking note of his presence, "Gewd mowning!"

"Ah," he smiled to her, "good morning, Haru."

The little girl straightened herself in her seat before continuing to wolf down her food. Kakashi and Hanako began a light conversation before the brunette mother noticed the time.

"Oops," she said with a sigh, "I better get dressed."

Before her husband could ask where she was going, the woman had escaped to the bedroom the two shared. When she reappeared, she was dressed in a kimono.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

Hanako brushed her hair with her fingers as she responded, "I'm heading out to meet with Shikamaru, Kotone and Hiromi; apparently, Shikamaru needs to show us all something."

The silver-haired jounin seemed to tighten his grip on the fork in his hand.

"I should come too," he said in a firm manner, "Could be dangerous."

The other jounin glared at him, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

Kakashi sent back an adamant look of his own, his eyes flickering down for a single moment, to her stomach. Hanako's eyes seemingly burst into flames of fury and she slammed her fists down on the table; Haru picked up her plate appropriately, unfazed by her mother's anger.

"YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

Putting on a very calm (and pleasant) expression, the woman's lover waved a hand at her, "But who knows what might happen; if I come, it'll guarantee _everyone's_ safety."

"YOU THINK I CAN'T PROTECT THEM?!" Hanako jabbed her thumb to her chest, "I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF PROTECTING THOSE THREE! JUST BECAUSE HARU'S BEEN TAKING UP THE MAJORITY OF MY TIME DOESN'T MEAN I'M JUST AS STRONG AS I WAS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER!"

"I never said _that_," Kakashi corrected, "You say that you can protect all of them, but aren't you forgetting something?"

Hanako flared up for a moment, before simmering and thinking about her partner's words.

"All four of us," she said sharply, "Including myself."

Kakashi stared intensely at her before she was mentally hit by a wave of realization. Her temper dissipated and she seemed to shrink a tad bit.

"All five," Hanako corrected softly.

Noticing his partner's demeanor, the silver-haired man stood and wrapped her up in a soft embrace.

"Just be careful, alright?" He uttered tenderly.

"I will," Hanako promised.

The two released one another and Hanako left. As she closed the door, she sent a smile to her family. Haru waved back, grinning, and Kakashi nodded with a gentle expression.

For some reason, Hanako felt a very tight knot in her stomach.

**-:-**

All of the paperwork was complete, all the errands had been run, and now all Shikamaru, Kotone and Hiromi had to do was wait for Hanako. The residues of Team Fourteen were used to her unpunctual arrivals, so they stood patiently, though Shikamaru seemed calm as well, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his back. Aiko and Akio stood high above on a tall structure, keeping a close eye on the surroundings.

"Ah, I apologize for being so tardy."

Shikamaru, Hiromi and Kotone searched for the source of the voice, their eyes falling upon Hanako, who looked as pristine as ever. Her hair was tucked behind her in an elegant bun and her kimono flowed like a river of beauty. Hiromi was a little jealous that she always looked so spotless.

"You're fine! We haven't been waiting long," The blonde teen honestly replied.

Kotone nodded to her sensei before turning to Shikamaru, "Since we are all present, I presume that you are going to lead us onward, with haste?"

"Right," the genius nodded, "it's not far from here."

So, the trio followed him, each of them in an assessing silence. Aiko and Akio took to the tree tops, each using their specific skills to scan the area.

Hiromi cautiously eyed her surroundings. She had never actually been to this part of the woods surrounding Konoha. She suspected that they wouldn't run into anyone, but she was still alert.

After an interval of thirty minutes, the group stopped upon Shikamaru's command.

"What happened? Are we here?" Hiromi questioned.

The dark-haired male shook his head, "Nah, but we're close. See that building right there?"

The three girls eyed a bland-looking facility carefully.

"What about it? Looks normal enough to me," Hanako observed, resting a hand on her hip.

"That's what it's made out to look like," Shikamaru explained, "If you look closely, you can see the damage we caused the other day. This is where Asuma-sensei was killed."

Hiromi blanched and looked down at her feet. Hanako seemed to tense, scrutinizing the building with intensity.

"Is this what you wanted to show us?" Kotone deadpanned.

"No," Shikamaru responded, "but it's nearby."

The group continued on.

**-:-**

Her family was slipping from her fingers, like when you snatch a handful of sand. No matter how tight her grip was, the little grains spilled out from every little crevice in her defense. There had to be a way to save them!

Desperately, she picked up a shard of glass and looked down at her wrists.

**-:-**

The terrain was extremely different. The ground lacked any grass, and was hard with the lack of nutrients. The trees were impossibly tall, dead, and black, with thin branches like bony fingers reaching out to strangle someone. The sun strangely gave it more dreadful feeling.

There was a green forest nearby, with lush green trees, seemingly overflowing with life, and the contrast between the two areas was unnerving.

Upon further studying, it seemed like a battle had occurred, due to the damaged trees and craters in the earth. Hiromi tried not to dwell on that fact for long.

"This is where we fought and killed the Akatsuki members."

Shikamaru had an arcane expression as he looked upon the area, particularly the forest.

Kotone leaned against one of the monster trees, the dissimilarity of her white appearance and the black bark was uncanny.

"Why did you lead us here?" She asked.

Hanako sat herself upon an enormous root and leaned forward, while Hiromi sat lamely upon the earth, her eyes filled with curiosity, prepared to absorb whatever Shikamaru had to say.

He seemed to be thinking about what he may say. His dark eyes seemed to be glazed over as though he was in a trance of thought.

**-:-**

"That's just it, then?!" She yelled.

No one took note of the blood still dripping morbidly from her sleeve.

"You're going to leave him to rot?!"

Someone responded very dully, "Why go back? The fact that he was defeated is enough reason to leave him."

She barked, her sharp teeth glistening, "You (curse.)ing (curse.)!"

Another person seemed to step forward, prepared to scold her, but she simply snarled and ran off.

It didn't matter if _they_ wouldn't do anything, because _she_ would.

**-:-**

And he didn't say anything. Hiromi looked at him carefully, wondering if something was wrong.

"Shikamaru?"

Hanako stood and gently waved her hand in front of his face.

"Ehhh? Is he okay?" She asked, shaking him.

Before any more comments could be made, the sound of something heavy hitting the ground resounded behind the group and Kotone turned swiftly, her senses vigilant.

"Aiko! Akio!"

The two Akivi twins were covered from head to toe in injuries, varying from bite marks to freshly inflicted cuts. Kotone felt very sick.

Hiromi swiftly dove to their aid, rolling them onto their backs and beginning to heal them.

"What's going on?" She asked, scared.

Hanako yanked out her fans, the blades on the ends of the items catching the light appropriately, "Something's here."

Kotone gripped Shikamaru's shoulder and was prepared to shake him roughly, when she saw something strike the ground near her feet.

"Paper bomb."

The group dispersed nearly immediately, with Hiromi grabbing Aiko and Hanako grabbing Akio, diving out of the explosion's path. Kotone snatched the frozen Shikamaru and leapt to safety, as well.

"Where did that come from?" Hiromi inquired, her whole body shaking nervously.

Hanako wiped some dirt from her usually unsoiled visage, dropping Akio unceremoniously near the trunk of a tree, "I don't know, but I have a feeling someone doesn't really want us here.."

Kotone unraveled Shikamaru from her arms and struck him across the face. He sputtered and coughed, as though awakening from a terrifying dream. The genius looked up at her questionably.

"We're under attack," Amaterasu explained bluntly.

"I should've known," he said softly, grunting as he sat up.

The debris surrounding both groups began to settle.

"**Well, looky here**..** We're all** **together ****again**."

If Satan had a voice, Kotone just heard it. The sound to her ears was like nails on a chalkboard, and whoever spoke, spoke with venom on their tongue. The choice of words did not even faze the group as they leapt out of the dust from the paper bomb and into a clearing.

"Did you hear that?" Hiromi asked Shikamaru and Kotone.

Her entire body was quaking in fear. Behind her, the Akivi twins were recovering slowly. Hanako looked around sharply.

"We did."

Hiromi was prepared to respond, but her eyes flickered to the top of the tree before them, and she fell to her knees promptly. Her pupils seemed to shrink, and her trembling hand went to her quivering lips.

"Hiromi?" Hanako questioned, kneeling beside the girl.

She did not respond. The brave outer shell of the ninja crumbled and she was just a wobbly child, tears springing to her eyes.

Shikamaru and Kotone followed her gaze and raised their hands to block the sun, nearly blinded by its brightness. As they grew accustomed to it, they too froze in shock.

At this point, Hiromi spoke a single word that sent shudders down all of their spines.

"_Maiko_."

**-:-**

Her hair had grown long, but still retained its unstable choppiness. The way some pieces stood up made her look like she had horns. Her body was still lanky and bony, though not much could be seen through her black cloak. On either side of her waist was a sheath, two twin swords no doubt.

The paleness of her face was shocking, its color rivaling Kotone's. Her eyes though are what definitely caused the fear in Hiromi. They were the color of night, completely black and lacking the white outlines that used to balance her Dragon Eyes. Her sharp teeth were like an animal's, just like Sakura described.

"Team Fourteen.. All gathered together... just like before."

Her voice was threatening, filled with malice and spite. It was definitely the chilling voice from earlier.

"Maiko," Hiromi repeated in a quiet tone.

The tall, skinny figure acknowledged the girl, with seemingly supersonic hearing.

"Hiromi," the demon smirked, her expression the definition of volatile, "You're still the blubbering baboon I remember. You're probably just as weak, too."

The words penetrated deeper than any sword could and Hiromi lowered her head in shame, hiding her hot, fat tears.

Maiko didn't acknowledge Shikamaru as her shadowy eyes scanned the group. She showed her teeth again in an erratic grin again.

"Your faces," she hissed, "mean nothing to me anymore."

There was no time to think. Kotone drew her sword as Maiko leapt down from the tree, her own twin weapons drawn as well. In a freakish action, the green-haired demon snapped one of swords into two, thin spears, throwing them at an expert speed.

The pale princess dove out of the aim of one of them, deflecting the other with her blade. Shikamaru seemed to have snapped out of his frozen state and dove forward to Kotone's side, while Hiromi sat on the ground, like a doll.

"Aiko! Akio!" Amaterasu called, praying that her teammates were alive and well.

When there was no response, the teen tried not to look away from Maiko, who had landed and was approaching at a terrifying quick pace. When she suddenly stopped, Kotone knew it was for no other reason than Shikamaru's shadow technique.

"We need to think up a plan," he said hurriedly, "and _now_."

The insipid damsel nodded and turned to face the remains of the group. Aiko and Akio were still unconscious. Hiromi had gone into a state of shock and it seemed as though Hanako had collapsed to the ground, her torso turned away from Kotone's view. It seemed as though it was just to Shikamaru and Amaterasu to face the skilled creature.

When she turned back, Maiko was nearly already out of Shikamaru's shadow, the dark hands attempting to trail up to her neck failing horribly. She was advancing and Kotone didn't even have a vague idea of what to do.

She tightened her grip on her sword and looked towards the Nara. His eyes were filled with turmoil at seeing his old best friend in such a state.

"Release her and try and help the twins," Kotone said, expressionless, "Hiromi and Hanako have gone into a state of shock, it seems."

Shikamaru frowned, ignoring the insane laughter of the demon, "Are you sure you can handle her?"

Amaterasu's unsmiling visage did not reassure him as she replied, "Yes."

The shadow technique dispersed and immediately, Maiko's sword was connecting with Kotone's. Being so close to the lost teen caused Amaterasu to grimace slightly. The stench of blood was strong.

Shikamaru rushed to Aiko and Akio, shaking them both roughly, glancing back at Maiko and Kotone, who clashed their swords at nonhuman speeds.

"Wake up! Come on! We're under attack!" He tried to explain, "Kotone is in danger!"

The magic words caused Akio's eyes to flutter open, the blue orbs shaking in realization and anticipation.

Not quite knowing how to communicate with him, Shikamaru motioned towards Maiko and the tanned male stood, yanking out a curved dagger.

"Be careful," the genius explained, "she's extremely dangerous and not to be underestimated."

Akio nodded before leaping into battle. Kotone felt relieved at his revival but was unnerved by the fact that Aiko was not moving. Surely she wasn't… dead.

Maiko growled at the Akivi as he approached his weapon in front of him and his eyes scrutinizing her expertly.

The green-haired demon quickly snapped her other sword into two, thin pieces and smirked, using them as swords and slicing proficiently. There was no sign of mercy in her black orbs.

Akio did a backflip, avoiding two thrusts from Maiko, and Kotone lunged, swinging her sword with the strength of her two hands. The imp with the jade-colored hair spun out of the aim of the white katana, laughing ruthlessly.

Before any more attacks could be placed, Maiko performed a roundhouse kick and sent Akio backwards quite a ways. She turned towards Kotone with a malevolent grin, charging at the princess with her two swords.

The intrepid teen raised her katana to defend herself. The two thin swords were blocked, but Maiko slipped a blade and cut the other female's cheek.

Shikamaru had given up on Aiko, who had yet to move, and raced to Hiromi, shaking her brutally, but receiving no response.

"Hiromi! Come on! Snap out of it! You've got to help Kotone fight Maiko!"

The girl did not respond, and so Shikamaru cursed and moved on to Hanako. She seemed to be trembling...

"Hanako-sensei," he proclaimed, "get up! Hurry!"

Kotone fell to the ground, the force of one of Maiko's attack too vicious for her to dodge or block. As the white-haired teen prepared to stand and attack, the inhumane teen hissed and lunged at her, aiming to decapitate. In a flash, Akio appeared and held his arms in an X-shape in front of himself.

"Out of my way!" Maiko barked angrily.

Her attack gained a violent surge of power and Akio was sliced deeply. As he recoiled, blood beginning to seep from his wound, Maiko appeared before him in a flash and delivered a blow to his stomach that sent him back into another tree, the sound of the impact accompanied by the breaking of bones.

Kotone didn't even have time to worry for her teammate, as Maiko reappeared, ready to slice her down as well. The insipid maiden leapt to her feet, performing an array of hand signs.

"Kaze no ha!"

A powerful gale hurriedly made its way to Maiko, who leapt up into the air to avoid the attack. The blow was proved useless and the demon laughed cruelly.

"What was that supposed to do?" She mocked.

Kotone ignored the provocation and charged, gripping her katana with both hands. The instant before she could land the blow on Maiko, the imp disappeared. The sword in Amaterasu's hands was knocked a few feet away and left the woman weaponless. Before she even had time to react, searing agony coursed through her body, and Kotone was pinned to the ground by the two swords the pierced her forearms.

"Eh..? Did that… hurt?" Maiko mocked, mercilessly digging in the thin blades further.

Amaterasu did not respond, for she felt as though if she did, her arms would be torn from her body.

"Maybe… _This_ does?"

The green-haired monster twisted the blades and Kotone let out a small yelp. Maiko's grin grew and she squatted in front of the suffering ninja, pulling her small blades towards herself, slicing through the two pale arms before her, dyeing them crimson with blood.

Halfway through the painful torture, the imp stopped. Kotone watched her carefully, noticing how her black eyes seemed to ripple, as though a stone had been dropped into the dark waters.

As quickly as it had occurred, it fled, and the demon had returned, prepared to cut the two limbs in half. Before she could do so, a kunai flew past, cutting off a piece of Maiko's mane.

Shikamaru stood nearby, his expression fierce and another kunai already in his hands. Maiko glared at him fiercely before yanking her swords out of Kotone, who fell backwards, lying in the dirt, unconscious from the pain.

"Oh... It's you, again." The green-haired creature deadpanned, looking entirely uninterested in the Nara, "I'll end this quick; I don't want to waste my precious time on _you_."

The two engaged in a callous battle, filled with the raw malice and emotions of both opponents.

'_Ehhh?! You idiot! I need the answers for last week's homework! Iruka-sensei is gunna kill me!' _

'_Oi, Shika! What are we doing today?'_

'_You're my best friend, Shika. You know that?' _

Shikamaru glared at the demon before him.

"Midori wa baka hikii," he said sharply, "I'll defeat you and return you to Konoha."

The nickname pierced Maiko's heart and she stumbled backwards. She recovered hurriedly, glaring bitingly at her opponent.

"You are no match for me! I'll kill you slowly and make you _suffer_!"

The sound of steel against steel resounded through the area. Hiromi was still unmoving, her heart shattered by the reappearance of her best friend in such a state. Such a thing was unbearable.

She wanted to help them! She really did! But.. She was weaker than Akio and Kotone. And.. well..

Hiromi glanced at her fallen teammates. Akio looked completely worn, and Kotone had collapsed in agony, her arms bleeding excessively. She knew some medical jutsu, but what could she do? Even Maiko recognized how weak she was… Someone would come and help them, right..? What about Hanako?

The blonde-haired teen squinted towards her sensei, who had been turned over onto her back by Shikamaru. Something was glittering.. What was it..?

The dark-haired genius leapt backwards, dodging another strike from Maiko, who was like an animal with her instincts and senses. She had turned into a beast.

As he reached for another kunai, Shikamaru received a swift kick to his face, causing him to fall and recoil. Maiko appeared behind him, placing her foot on his back, pushing him down.

"You're going to like what I have in store next.."

Using the kunai that Shikamaru had once been reaching for, Maiko positioned his hands one over the other and smirked. He screamed in anguish as she stabbed the weapon through both of his hands without a single care.

"Now that you won't be bothering me anymore," Maiko sneered, "Who should I kill first.. Or should I say.. next?"

Tears overflowed from Hiromi's eyes. No.. No.. It wasn't possible.. No.. It couldn't be! It couldn't! It couldn't possibly be true!

The blonde girl regained some control of her body and fell forward, catching herself and simply sitting there, staring into the earth. She was too afraid to look back. She was too afraid to look and see.. if it was true, but she needed to know. She needed to know if it wasn't some sort of sick dream.

Hiromi turned her head very slowly. When her blue eyes met the motionless figure of Hanako, she followed the glistening light of the spear sticking up out of the woman's chest, directly where her heart was locating.

There was a lump in her throat, and she choked, trying not to notice the pool of blood, or the tears building up. She didn't have the strength to scream, and she didn't have the will to move. Hanako-sensei was gone.. And so was her unborn child.

Hiromi's face was jerked up and she met the black orbs of the eyes that she used to seek comfort in. Maiko's grip on her chin was tight and merciless.

"Ah, did you see?" She whispered viciously, her tongue looking forked as she spoke, "I wasn't really aiming for Kotone that time.. I was aiming for _sensei_."

There was a hot feeling in her stomach, and Hiromi's face was released, causing her to hide her expression and cry out loudly. It felt so unreal, like it wasn't supposed to be true. It was like a story that she had been sucked into and couldn't get out.. Like a bad dream that you recognized but can't tell yourself, "Wake up!"

"I should just kill you now.. End your misery." Maiko leered.

_'You are pretty clumsy but when you put your mind to something, you do awesome!'_

"No.."

'You're the strongest out of us all. The only person who doesn't realize it is you.'

"No.. Maiko-chan.."

The green-haired imp frowned.

Hiromi stood up very suddenly and her expression caused Maiko to gape in shock and in fear. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, but she did not look sad or grievous, but fierce and intense.

"I don't care if I have to beat you senseless.."

Maiko took a small step back.

"I don't care if I have to break all of your bones.."

Another step.

"I don't care if I have to rip off your limbs.."

Hiromi took a step forward.

"I'll defeat you! I'll bring you back to Konoha! I _swear_ it!"

Maiko regained her malice and simpered, "Don't you want to avenge your idiotic sensei..?"

Strolling over to the body of the lifeless corpse of Hanako, the imp kicked the woman with vexation. Hiromi clenched her fists.

"She was your sensei, too!" She exclaimed loudly.

_I'm the only one now who can defeat Maiko._

"_Was_. And now she isn't.. So.. are you going to defeat me.. Hiromi Sato?"

_I'm the only one. _

Hiromi put her fists out in front of her.

"I don't care what it takes," she said, her voice wavering in ferocity, "I'll defeat you.. If it's the last thing I do!"

Maiko held her thin blades out in front of her, an invitation to begin.

"Then come."

Hiromi cracked her knuckles before charging into battle. With power she never knew she had, she threw punches and kicks, keeping a stern expression on her face the entire time.

_All of my training.. couldn't have been useless!_

Maiko did a swift backbend, avoiding a blow from the petite blonde girl. _Where did all of this strength come from? _She wondered, swinging her blade down to no prevail.

Hiromi socked the demon directly in the face, causing blood to flow from Maiko's nose. She looked furious.

Swinging her sword with a renewed vigor, Maiko cut into the blonde's knuckles, causing her to yelp in pain. But it did not stop her.

"HYAAHH!" Hiromi let out a cry as she delivered a bone-breaking blow to Maiko's stomach.

Somehow, she had such drive that she knew she couldn't give up now. She had to defeat Maiko. She _had_ to.

As the imp recoiled, Hiromi delivered another sock, and began a chain of attacks, putting every last bit of her vim into her hits.

_I can do it! Only I can!_

Suddenly, in a final attack, the girl kicked Maiko in the stomach and watched slowly as she landed a few feet away.

In a release of held breath, Hiromi began to pant. That was all she could do.. That was _it? _

The blonde felt disappointment flow through her body as Maiko stood up, her limbs wobbling for a moment before assuring her strength. Hiromi could not see her face, but watched her clench her fists.

"**You**.." the fiend barked.

Maiko turned around and Hiromi blanched. The devil was clutching her right eye, and out of it there were tendrils of some sort of dark energy, like wisps of black magic.

"**Stay away from me**!" Maiko roared.

Hiromi stepped forward to stop her, but the tendrils grew monstrous and swallowed the green-haired teen up, before disappearing into the ground. The jutsu registered in the blonde's mind, but she suddenly collapsed to her knees, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

Maiko was alive.

Tears flew to her eyes. Happy tears.

But Hanako was dead.

And suddenly, she let out a whimper and she began to cry sad tears.

**End of Chapter 8. **

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thanks to.. **

* * *

_{Reviewers}_

* * *

[tsuki-shinigami] - (Christmas Special) - Thank you :) Kyaaaa XD Kiba and Hiromi are kinda cute! They haven't interacted in a while, so they deserved it v.v Thank you c: Yes, snow is pretty fun! I can't imagine living in the Nishi no Sabaku where they don't even know what snow is :c It doesn't snow much here either :O Hehehe! I've made one snowman in my entire life, and it didn't last very long - my brother knocked it down -_-

(Chapter 7) - Hehe c: no problem.

Thank you sooo much! :)

;) Wish I could tell you but I cannot..

That sounds just like me! :D And whenever we have guests I just kinda hide in my room and play Pokemon c:

Me too v.v except not the family part XD My family is kind of small but we do visit every once in a while D:

Awww thank you so much :D Oh dear :o I hope your neck feels betterrr! And I hope you did well on your exam c:

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

[PsychoIdiotLady] - Thank you very much c: I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

[Animefangirl95] - Idk X)

Thank you c: I was scared that I hadn't portrayed it correctly but you have relieved me :)

:c his crying scene with his dad made me cry.

Hehehe c: ISN'T IT THOUGH.

Poor thing :(

She has grown up a lot v.v She grew up even more in this chapter, I like to think c:

In my head, I had a really elaborate plan but then I was like, 'Wait she's a ninja what am i thinking' XD So I picked the transformation thing

TTnTT

:D

Yeahhh... I'll try not to be all secret agenty now XD It's just ninja are uber sneaky too!

TTnTT

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

[ShadowBloodNinja] - Me too . I just don't like them very much. When I went skiing all those years ago, I did the same thing c: Except no one looked at me weird cuz I was a really little girl with my girl scout group XD Happy New Year! :D I also have made the mistake. Aw man, last Christmas I made my brother give me figurines of Sasori and Naruto :D HEY. I LOVE PEWDIE. I'm gunna go watch it right after I publish this XD Sounds great :) I'll be sure to read it if you publish it c:

Thank you :D I apologize for the wait - Here is the newest chapter!

* * *

[Namikaze1200] - Oh, no it's fine XD My social life is pretty funny, or rather, lack thereof ;D I have no idea yet ._. Cuz honestly, I like both Sasugay (;D) and Gaara a lot.. I'll make a poll or something :o I'll definitely make alternate endings though. Awww XD To be honest, since I don't really go outside much, I'm on the fence about if I like those two :O I mean, their music is okay v.v but I wouldn't listen to it everyday of my life.

Anyways, thanks for reading c: Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

_/Followers\_

* * *

{tsuki-shinigami} - Thank you very much! :)

* * *

{Dreamer010102} - Thanks! :D

* * *

_[Favoritings]_

* * *

/tsuki-shinigami\ - Thank youuuu c:

* * *

/Dreamer010102\ - Thanks v:

* * *

/xXYuseiXAkikoXx\ - Why, thanks soooo much :D

* * *

/xxRyokoxx\ - Thank you v.v

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :D**

**I STILL HAVEN'T RESPONDED TO THAT ONE GIRL (OR DUDE) WHO WANTS ME TO WRITE THAT STORY FOR THEM I AM SATAN HEAVENS I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL MEE I'M JUST SO SOCIALLY STUPID **

**Anyways, though I'm still anxious about THAT, on a more positive note, a friend of mine is Homecoming Queen of her grade! :) I am very happy for her! And you, if you were nominated! I am proud of all of you for being ANYTHING. DO YOU UNDERSTAND AND FEEL MY LOVE FOR YOU. **

**Peace, ya'll. **

****Please look forward to Chapter 9! :)


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N : This update was rather quick, if I do say so myself :) It is rather short compared to the others, but I wanted to end it where I ended it so yeah v.v Apologies! c: **

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

_**!Warnings! - Dark themes! (Shoulda warned for the last chapter :L) **_

* * *

She threw everything onto the floor. Her tantrum was destructive, as she yelled and screamed and kicked and pulled all of her things to the ground. Trinkets shattered and she punched her remaining mirror. She seethed, snatching a jagged shard and staring at it intensely. Before she could experience that pain she knew so well, her door opened and she dove into her bed, hissing.

"Maiko."

The greenette looked at her visitor, her pitiful expression involuntary. The glass shard was hidden under her blankets.

"What do you want?!" She fumed.

She didn't really know why she was angry, but she just was. Maybe it was because she didn't feel well, with all those bruises on her body from that tiny brat. Maiko cursed under her breath.

"You need to have your injuries inspected."

The imp felt like protesting, but allowed her guest to remove her outerwear. Gentle, smooth fingers traced her bruises, pressing softly those that were an insalubrious greenish violet. Maiko growled when the hands reached her wrists.

"You should stop. It's not benefiting you."

"Is that all that matters?!" Maiko screeched.

Her guest disappeared and she suddenly realized that she was all alone. Maiko was always alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. _Always_.

Her pale, chapped lips quivered and she was suddenly very, very, very, very, very, very lonely. In moments, she was whimpering, forlorn and deserted.

**-:-**

Kotone felt like someone had just cut off her oxygen as she stared back blankly, with her mouth open slightly, at Hiromi whose face was sunken from the lack of nutrients and her usually bright eyes had dulled.

"This is the truth," the taller female spoke, her expression remote.

It was neither a statement, nor a question, but sat as an in-between.

"Yes. It's the truth."

Amaterasu sat, completely shocked. She leaned back, the hospital bed pillows gently embracing her. She seemed taken back. How could this happen? How could she _let_ this happen? This was all her fault.

"Hanako-sensei… is dead."

The statement sent Hiromi into hysterics once more, and caused a lump to grow in Kotone's throat, like she needed to swallow the news and let it settle.

"She's dead," she repeated, as though trying to convince herself the elegant woman wasn't just hiding somewhere, prepared to jump out.

This seemed to anger the grieving blonde, who was suddenly sullen.

"Of course she's dead!" Hiromi bit out.

Her sadness sunk in, and Kotone felt something tight in her chest.

"I'm hurting." She whispered.

The petite, mournful, overwhelmed ninja looked up at her friend and stared before replying in a quiet tone, "Where?"

Very slowly, Amaterasu raised a hand to her chest, above her heart. She gripped the fabric tight and keeled over, groaning in pain. Her chest was so tight and it was twisting and twisting. Feelings hurt.

Hiromi felt like she should comfort the woman, but knew that they were both in need of comfort.

"Stop moving your arms," she said instead.

Kotone looked down at her bandaged forearms. The cuts Maiko had made down her limbs still stung dully, and moving them hurt very much, but according to Sakura, she could be healed.

When she looked up, Hiromi had slid out of the room and was shutting the door behind her. Somehow, she had changed. Somehow, she had turned into a depressed little girl. That's what she was, though. Just a fifteen year-old girl standing up strong for those around her, trying to take on the world. A little girl sent out on the battlefield, watching as her friends dropped dead around her. The life of a ninja was not an easy one.

Leaning back into her pillows, Amaterasu felt very weak. She had nearly just woken from the horrible nightmare of being sliced by Maiko, and was slapped in the face by the news of Hanako's death. She had no idea where Akio and Aiko were or what had happened between Maiko and Hiromi.

Feeling overwhelmed, the princess closed her eyes. Her white hospital room was somber and grim, and very slowly, she realized that Hanako had a family, too.

She had a little girl who wanted her to braid her silver hair, and one day would go on a date and would want to ask her mom about what to wear. Her daughter would want to sit up late at night and watch movies with her mother, and eat popcorn. She would want to go out and spill her heart to her mother.

She had a husband who wanted to lay in bed with her and just take in her beauty. He would want to kiss her and hug her and hold her hand while their daughter ran around. He would sit across from her and stare at her very happily.

Kotone felt her eyes sting, like she needed to blink, but she didn't want to close her eyes.

Kakashi and Haru would have to fill those holes in each other's hearts, but it was impossible. No husband could replace his wife, and no daughter could replace her mother. They would live on in mourning for eternity and there would always be a hole that could not be filled.

Her chest was hurting again and suddenly, Amaterasu realized that it wasn't her chest that was hearting; it was her heart. It was hurting because there was now a gaping hole in it.

Closing her eyes, Kotone felt very tired, but didn't want to fall asleep. She would forget for those moments when she was unconscious about Hanako. She would not be able to think about the dark-haired woman for every second, so she would not sleep. She wouldn't.

She couldn't.

**-:-**

"I can't do this."

Her voice wavered and she suddenly felt extremely small. Her hair was loose and frizzy and messy and she still had on the clothes from when they encountered Maiko, but she couldn't even think about the green-haired menace because she was so completely emotionally and physically exhausted.

Being volunteered to tell a family about their deceased loved one does that to a fragile soul.

"God, I can't.. I-.. I can't."

The door swung open and Hiromi nearly collapsed. She looked down and saw Haru, her expression excited.

"Mumm- Oh. It's you, Hiwomi."

Her smile dulled, but did not fade. There was a heavy feeling in Hiromi's stomach.

"H-hi, Haru. How are you?"

Why even ask? The little girl was about to be crushed.

"Gewd! I'm waiting for my mummy to come home!"

Whatever was holding Hiromi back from crying was very strong. The blonde took her time thinking up what to say, swallowing the lump in her throat, only for it to reappear.

"C-.. Haru.. I-.. I .. I'm sorry."

The silver-haired child looked up at her babysitter and had an expression of confusion. Hiromi had tears building in her eyes.

"I'm so, so, so sorry…"

Gloomy clouds built up overhead and the Sato girl thought it was extremely appropriate. The sting that held her back from crying was slowly breaking and she could feel herself crumbling before this toddler, who would live her life without the beautiful woman who had always knew just what to say, and when to say it.

Haru would grow up without being woken up by her mother, and being dropped off at the Academy, and exiting a few hours later only to be scooped up by her dark-haired mom. It wasn't fair.

"It's just so unfair," Hiromi crumbled, her knees shaking, prepared to buckle, "It's just so unfair…"

Haru stood perfectly still.

"Haru," the blonde suddenly said, her voice trembling and shaking, "your mommy… she isn't coming back."

It was harsh. It was very painful. Haru went from confused to sad. Her little grey eyebrows pulled together.

"Why isn't she coming back?" She asked quietly.

Hiromi shook visibly, "Because she's dead, Haru."

It was very harsh, but it was true, and only God knew what was running through Haru's mind as she realized that the woman who nourished her with love and affection had suddenly vanished from her life.

Not being able to stand any longer, Hiromi collapsed to her knees, grabbing at Haru and wrapping her up in a tight embrace. She buried her face in the girl's thin hair and sniveled. The toddler still held a shocked expression.

"I'm sorry that you don't have a mommy anymore; I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Hiromi blubbered.

She felt little arms try to return the embrace. Her heart broke and she cried out louder.

"It's okay," Haru said, her bottom lip quivering.

Hiromi released the little girl and looked at her as she quivered, on the verge of bawling. Before any comment could be made, Haru said something only a child could say, and only a child could understand.

"Maybe I'll have a mommy next time," the little girl said quietly, yet firmly.

The kunoichi who was already on the brink of depression fell in, wrapping Haru in a loving cradle, crying her eyes out as the toddler whimpered and shed tears as well.

It was no unfair that this innocent little creature was never really going to feel her mother's love when she feels ugly and awkward when she turns twelve. It was so unfair that Haru wasn't going to get to be embarrassed by her mom chasing away her first boyfriend. It just wasn't fair that she was going to miss out on what she deserved.

"Haru, who was at the door?"

Hiromi picked Haru up and let the child cry into her shoulder. Looking at Kakashi with swollen eyes, she tried to keep from sobbing at the sight of him. He looked a little tired, like any father would, but he looked like he was anticipating his wife's return. He recoiled at the sight of the two crying females.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

He knew the answer, but he didn't want it. The blonde maiden did not even try to avoid his penetrating gaze, staring forlornly back. Kakashi seemed to stumble backwards very slightly before standing very stiffly in the doorway.

At that point it began to rain, and somehow Hiromi knew that the droplets on the man's masked visage were not rain.

**-:-**

She didn't know how much time had passed when Sakura entered her hospital room. Kotone probably looked extremely sickly because the pink-haired chunin seemed shocked.

"Kotone?" She inquired, "How are your arms?"

"They sting, but besides that, there has been no apparent change."

The two females fell back into an appropriate silence as Sakura simply check her bandages, using some sort of green, healing chakra to mend the wounds.

"Where are the twins?" Amaterasu asked unexpectedly.

She had not seen Akio and Aiko for hours.

Sakura hesitated, "They're located on Level B of the hospital."

"May I see them?"

"I don't suggest it; they're recuperating, just like you need to be doing. Why don't you sleep a little?"

"I… can't."

"Would you like me to grab you some medication?"

"No. I simply want to ensure that the two of them are alright."

"Well, they've both received some major injuries; Akio has multiple bone fractures, including some broken ribs. He's being taken care of by Shizune as we speak."

"And Aiko?"

Sakura remained silent, preparing some sort of injection for a pain medication.

"What about Aiko?" Kotone said stiffly.

If the dark-skinned female was dead, she felt as though maybe her heart would tear itself apart.

"She's resting."

Amaterasu felt extremely relieved, not even flinching as she was injected with the needle.

"Tsunade will come by soon and explain all the details," Sakura began to leave, but turned and smiled sincerely and sympathetically at the insipid damsel, "I hope you recover quickly. I'm also so.. so.. sorry about your loss."

The sting returned to her heart as the snow-colored girl simply nodded in return, watching the door close before returning to stare at her injuries.

**-:-**

Hiromi strolled around town, her tear-stained cheeks drawing no one's attention. She felt extremely ill so she had decided after leaving Kakashi and Haru to mourn that she would take a walk and try and regain her sanity.

The only person who had kept her sane during her lonesome years without her teammates was gone, and that woman had been pregnant.

Her feet stopped moving and she stood stiff in the middle of the street, her face shocked and dispirited.

God, the baby. The _baby_. The unborn child that had been _slaughtered_. Kakashi's second child. _God_.

The sound of her shoes against the ground resounded throughout the area of the village she was in. When she reached a certain area, she threw up the food she had been given at the hospital. After that, she wretched again and dry-heaved until she felt completely empty. She wiped her mouth with a napkin she had salvaged, but ended up thinking about the baby again.

The petite lady threw up again, hurling whatever she had left. She felt enormously nauseous and her skin looked yellow.

"Whoa! Hiromi, are you okay?!"

That voice was easily recognizable. Hiromi spun around and saw Kiba atop of Akamaru, his trusty companion. Her big blue orbs filled to the brim with tears as he threw himself off of his horse-like dog and wrapped his friend up in an embrace. He must have heard the news and came searching for her.

His leather jacket smelled fantastically soothing and Hiromi clutched at it as though it was keeping her alive. She cried furiously into his shoulder, eased by the gentle strokes he made with his hands on her back. She had never before seen Kiba so compassionate and never had she felt so mollified by his touch. When her tears subsided, she still didn't release him, and he didn't stop petting her calmly, and for that, she was gratefully.

The dog-lover's fingers softly and tenderly comb through her messy mane, untangling knots and soothing Hiromi considerably. Though he was always full of energy and spunk, at that moment he was just what she needed, a pillar of strength and affection.

Finally, after a long time one of them spoke.

"She's dead," Hiromi mumbled.

The male responded delicately after a slow moment, "I know."

"And she was pregnant, too. God, I can't believe-" Hiromi was cut off as her throat constricted, a sign of incoming tears.

"It's okay," Kiba placated, "if you want to cry."

The words pierced through the armor of the ninja and struck the little, cowering girl inside. Hiromi began to sob again, and this time, she felt like she could've spilled out everything to this young man and not have any regrets.

"It's all my fault," she blubbered, "I should've stopped her."

"Don't even try to blame yourself," the brunette scolded, "nothing was your fault. Your enemy was strong, and you would've gotten yourself killed."

Hiromi loosened her grip on Kiba and looked up into his eyes, her own eyes red and swollen, "You know about..?"

The dog-lover raised a brow. The blonde girl returned to shoving her face in his jacket. He caressed her kindly.

"You can tell me," he reassured her.

"It was Maiko!" Hiromi spewed out, taking short and random breaths, "It was Maiko; she's alive and she killed her own sensei! God, Kiba, what can I do? Where am I useful? I barely did anything; I'm such a nuisance!"

In a very swift motion, Kiba held Hiromi away from him and looked piercingly into her eyes. She felt like she was a book he was reading and she squirmed underneath her skin.

"What did you tell me you were going to do?"

"W-what..?"

"'_I'm never going to give up.'_" Kiba quoted, suddenly smiling softly, "Sound familiar?"

Hiromi felt her face grow hot with shame. She _did_ say that, didn't she.

"I.. I guess so," she said, frowning, "But it's different now! That was then and this is now."

"I don't think you said you were never going to give up unless bad stuff happened," a wolfish grin grew on the young man's face, "Or did I hear you incorrectly?"

Hiromi sniffled, wiping away some foreign tears. She felt extremely embarrassed now that her tantrum was over, but Kiba was right.

"You're right," she admitted, "I'm .. I'm sorry."

The shinobi with the messy brown hair grinned, "You don't have to apologize to me."

Hiromi's eyes met his and the intensity of their stare-down became palpable. She felt a strong urge to close hers, but she didn't, subtly and unconsciously scooting closer to the brunette with every passing second. Just as they seemingly could get no nearer, Akamaru let out a bark and the two moved away hurriedly.

They sat in an awkward silence until Hiromi spoke.

"Thank you." She breathed, her voice somewhat distant.

Kiba smiled, "You're welcome."

It was at that moment that Hiromi felt warmth in her entire body. It was something she hadn't felt for Neji or Sai or anyone else. It was like it was spreading from her heart to the rest of her body, making her wiggle her toes slightly.

It kind of felt like what she read about love.

**-:-**

It was no more than an hour later when Tsunade entered Kotone's hospital room. The ashen patient watched the buxom blonde stroll in, her reluctant assistant struggling at her side with a multitude of clipboards.

The Hokage picked up Amaterasu's arms very plainly, unaware of ignorant of her patient wincing subtly. She inspected every little aspect of the swordswoman's health before grabbing a clipboard from Shizune and scribbling something down.

When she was done, she sat in a chair beside Kotone's bed and crossed her legs and arms.

"So," she started, "your arms."

Seemingly ignoring the woman completely, Amaterasu stated, "Maiko is alive and mentally unstable."

"So it seems," Tsunade responded blandly.

Kotone stared back at the woman with equal intensity, "You lied."

"Shut up and listen to what I have to say!" Tsunade said, raising her voice.

Shizune flinched and the room became silent aside from the unnerving ticking of the clock on the wall.

"I'm listening," Kotone deadpanned.

Tsunade snatched back her clipboard from Shizune before continuing, "Your arms were pretty torn up, but you'll be healed in no time."

"And the Akivi?"

The blonde woman with pigtails threw the clipboard to her assistant before snatching two others, flipping through them impatiently.

"Akio is recovering nicely despite the fractures, and Aiko is also resting."

"Resting? How are her injuries?"

"Well, she received less bodily damage than Akio did, but received a major injury; the trauma was dealt heavily to her skull."

"How is she feeling? Is she well?"

Shizune piped in, her voice quiet and nervous, "W-well, umm, I, umm, that's what Tsunade-sama came here to speak with you about."

Kotone refocused her attention to the Hokage, who straightened herself in her seat, tugged on her sleeves, and rearranged herself to buy time.

When she was finally settled, she closed her eyes and sighed before meeting the damsel's eye.

"Aiko is in a coma."

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! :) Feel free to leave good or bad feedback c: **

**Thanks to.. **

* * *

_{Reviewers}_

* * *

[Animefangirl95] - Thank you :)

Who do you think "she" is? :O

No, Hiromi's parents are chunin c: hehehe XD Mr. Sato is not secretly an ANBU. I promise ;)

She does v.v She's just never had the feeling of a family before.. So she's a little nervous :O

She was, wasn't she :c hehehe :D Good ole' Haru. WHAT THE HECK HOW DID YOU ALREADY PREDICT ADGHKDFAJLHG DARN

Well, apparently where Hidan was buried was in the forest owned by the Nara's, and I just kinda imagined it would be nearby their own home, too, like their backyard XD Very likely not accurate, but it was just my envisioning of stuff.

Maybe both? ;) I like the way you're thinking :D

Sha! :o

I'm afraid I can't say ._.;

Dragon thing? Her eyes? :O I like your theory! :)

Brainwashing by whom? :o Everyone's health/state is revealed in this chappie c: Yeah Hiromi is kinda wimping.. But i have good plans for her c; don't TYPING THE INJURIES FOR SHIKAMARU I CRINGED I WAS LIKE 'SORRY BRO GEEZ OUCH'. I apologize, but Hanako has died. Who knows v.v Yes, I'm afraid so. I'M SUCH AN EVIL AUTHOR I'M SORRY.

So you're saying, some sort of possessing is going on? v.v hmmmmhmmm. It is revealed in this chapter that the "girl" is Maiko. So you're saying that you think she's scared of the shadows, but more what's lurking IN the shadows? That's a very good idea c:

I apologize for the depression :I

But thanks anyway for reading! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

[PsychoIdiotLady] - I apologize for the cliff hanger! I also apologize for Hanako's death v.v But don't worry; it's all a part of my master plan. I would think, considering you are correct, that the punishment for any kind of murder would be death, but I also take into consideration that since they're NINJA would they do something special or just do a public execution..? :O Cuz I've been thinking about that. I apologize for the cliffhanger, again v.v I actually updated somewhat decently XD

Thank you for reviewing :) I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

[tsuki-shinigami] - I'M SO SORRY UGHH I'M SO EVIL I'M SORRY. Don't cry D: If YOU cry, I'M gunna cry andkhagkhadfkjgh. I was listening to really sad music while typing it up, too ;_; What do YOU think is going on with Maiko? ;) Yes, typing up their reactions to the death of their loved one was extremely hard, but I hope I portrayed it correctly v.v Here is your update c: I tried to go REALLY fast! But it is a little short.

Thank you for reviewing and reading! :D

* * *

[Yamiroo Alice] - You don't have to apologize for ANYTHING! :O You don't have to review at all; you should worry more about your health! v.v *goes off on a rant* anywayss Oh, hurray! :) It was like a congratulations gift for feeling better! :D I'm glad c: Yes v.v This chapter reveals their reactions - I hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

[PixieKat6] - Wow, thank you so very much! :D I apologize :c it wasn't a dream. MWUAHAHAH WELCOEME TO MY FLUFF LAYER I PUT SO MUCH FLUFF IN HERE I FEEL LIKE I'M SUFFOCATING BECAUSE I NEEDED TO MAKE UP FOR BEING ALL DEPRESSING ANYWAYS YA. Sha, I'll very likely just have an alternate ending so that whoever supports whichever can read what they'd like c: I will try to fix that :O But then again I am also very lazy XD

I hope you enjoy this chapter~! Thank you for reading and reviewing c:

* * *

[Dreamer010102] - Thank you! Here is the next chapter - enjoy! :)

* * *

[ShadowBloodNinja] - I wouldn't get off of a skii lift even if I was being chased by Satan. I can't STAND heights. NOT. MY. THING. Though I hope you feel better soon c: UGHH I WISH PEOPLE WOULD DO THAT TO ME CUZ I'D TOTES JUST TACKLE THEM CUZ I'M LIKE THE ONLY ONE NEARBY WHO LIKES ANIME AND ITS LIKE 'DANG IT'. Why'd you have to look calm and cool? :O AKATSUKI CLOUD SKDFHGKADHFGKLJAFDHG WAAT I WANT ONE. Aww c:

Welp, I've gotten addicted to Bully, and I wholeheartedly agree with your friend - I LOVE Petey. He's so sfcgkhadkfljghadflkgjh. Thank you for introducing me to it c:

Thank you for reviewing! :)

* * *

[xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx] - I'm sorry D: I hope you are not disappointed with this chapter! :O Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_(Favoritings)_

* * *

{rawrrxixeatxyou} - Thank you so very much~! :)

* * *

{Gin Nanashi} - Thank you v.v

* * *

_[Followers]_

* * *

(rawrrxixeatxyou) - Thanks! :D

* * *

(xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx) - Thank you so much! :)

* * *

**A/N: So, I forgot to mention this, but I beat Final Fantasy 13 a long while ago and cried. A lot. I'm about to cry right now but hearing the ending song because the music for Final Fantasy games are so beautiful and emotional that if you don't feel SOMETHING when you hear them, you are a robot. Obviously. **

**No, seriously. This music is amazing. Compliments to the chef. **

**Anyways, while I go die in a corner because I STILL have not responded to that PM that young lady or man sent me about the story they wanted me to write, you enjoy waiting on my sorry butt :) **

_Please look forward to Chapter 10!_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: UGHHH I ALREADY TYPED OUT EVERYTHING AND THEN I PRESSED A BUTTON AND EVERYTHING DISAPPEARED I'M SORRY SKDHKJSHDFL**

**!Warning! - Dark themes! :O**

**Kind of a filler chapter? Sorry :( But it was needed!**

**(P.S. - There is some romance considering Valentine's Day is creeping closer!)**

* * *

**- Disclaimer for once - **

**I do not own anything.**

**~:~**

_An evil thought_

_May or may not break bones._

_But an evil thought_

_Can and does break hearts._

**~:~**

_Poems on the subject of Evil_

_By Sri Chinmoy_

* * *

**~:~**

Irate did not even begin to describe Maiko's state. She was _fuming_! _Livid_! _Outraged_! Those hooligans had shown up and… _injured_ her! Her guest had inspected her wounds and prescribed her some sort of ointment, but she was simply wrathful, planning out her revenge in her erratic mind. She could hear them trying to calm her down, but being beaten wasn't something _she_ allowed!

Even as she spoke, the darkness of her silhouette grew to the point it swallowed the room and Maiko whimpered. She cowered in fear in the corner where all of the glass was and watched as the ghost crept closer and closer…

The door swung open and the greenette flinched.

"Maiko."

She froze. She would know _that_ voice anywhere. A small frown made its way to her chapped, sallow lips. Precipitously, the imp sulked in her corner, curling into a ball and noisily playing with the pile of broken glass.

The guest stayed silent, watching with severe eyes that she knew were very likely glaring into her back.

"Where have you been?" she asked slowly, her voice giving away her pout.

Muteness still kept a cloak around the two and suddenly another person appeared.

"Ah, look who it is," they said, a cruel grin in their voice, "Still moping around I see."

Maiko turned around and glared unhappily.

"SHUT UP!"

Only a few seconds passed before her conduct took an unexpected turn and her glare dissipated.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she murmured.

The guests seemed completely used to her tactics, and departed, slyly leaving her on her lonesome.

Tendrils of dark shadows curled up from the ground and Maiko sniffled, panic gripping her roughly.

It only took seconds until her wrists and thighs were dribbling beads of blood and she felt that pain she recognized so well. Her crooked grin returned, her visage giving off the image of a mental patient.

She felt like a time bomb, winding herself up again and again so that she could explode once more.

The physical pain numbed her, yet hurt her. Stirred her, yet calmed her. Antagonized her, yet…

Her sharp teeth gleamed in the vague light coming from her open door.

Soothed her.

* * *

**-:-**

Hiromi held up her black dress before her; it was just like everyone else's, long sleeves and short. She had worn it not quite a while ago to Asuma's funeral. Silently, she prayed that she would not need to wear it again for a long while after this service.

Deliberately, the blonde pulled the gown over her head and straightened out the fabric when it fell into place. She cautiously sat down at her vanity, prepared to fix herself up to be presentable.

Her figure looked puny, fragile and pathetic. She still had bandages wrapped around her knuckles and other various areas from her fight with Maiko. Tightly, she braided her hair off to the side, her mundane movements hypnotizing her into avoiding the subject of her unstable teammate in her mind.

When she was finished, she slipped on a pair of shoes and made her way out of the house, realizing it was empty because her parents were gone. Carefully, she picked up the lone flower she had bought from the occasion before closing the door behind herself.

The fair-haired teenager arrived at the funeral very quickly, for the service had nearly already begun, starting almost the instant she arrived.

It was similar to the Hokage's, but with a lack of people. A picture of Hanako sat at the front, pillowed by a wall of blossoms, ranging from cyclamens to sweet peas. Hiromi eyed her own offering, a pink carnation.

Slowly, Haru and Kakashi made their way to the picture frame. Hiromi blinked away her tears sternly, telling herself that she had cried enough.

The father knelt down beside his daughter, seemingly explaining to her what to do. His little toddler very tenderly and carefully laid a yellow zinnia in front of her mother's image. When she was done, Haru began to wipe away her own tears before it became a downfall and Kakashi swept her up into his arms, cradling her like the exceptional father he was.

Hiromi looked away and gasped lightly. There was no way… That wasn't possibly..? It was true!

The one and only Kotone stood very stiffly, her white attire sticking out like a sore thumb. Her companions were nowhere to be seen, and despite her upper limbs being in two arm slings (likely the conditions of Tsunade and not the princess's own will), one of her hands held tightly a tea rose.

Hanako's funeral was over before anyone knew it and Hiromi lingered afterwards, hoping to speak with Kotone, Kakashi and possibly Haru.

The wan damsel seemed to have the same thought process and approached her shorter teammate after the service.

"Hiromi," she addressed.

The blonde nodded back to her teammate, waiting. The teen's arms looked wrapped in bandages behind the slings they were supported in. Hiromi cringed lightly, thinking of how painful the injuries must've been.

"Hiromi," Kotone repeated, adding in a very heart-tugging fashion, "I don't know what to do."

It was strange, because it was the first time Hiromi had heard Amaterasu say such a thing. She always seemed to have all the answers and now, Hiromi felt her heart break for the girl.

Lovingly, she pulled Kotone down into a welcoming embrace. The blonde was sure not to grip the mourning princess too tightly, in fear of injuring her further and simply breathed in the essence that was Kotone. The scent of fresh laundry and a hint of some other mysterious, foreign whiff wafted off of the griever.

"It's okay," the smaller teen buttressed in a shushed tone, repeating, "it's okay."

Kotone's familiar voice was muffled by her embrace, her arms trembling against Hiromi's chest, "What am I going to do..? Aiko.. she's.. she's not awake yet.. And Akio.. he's hurt. There's nothing I can do."

There was really nothing that could be said to help her. Her friends, no, her _family_, was injured and she could not do anything.

It was likely that Aiko may not wake up for months, possibly years. What really was there for Kotone to do..?

"Did Aiko have a book she likes very much?" Hiromi asked very suddenly.

The embrace dissipated as the petite, golden-haired chunin awaited a response.

"Back in the Nishi no Sabaku," Amaterasu began, "there was a book that the twins would try and read to one another. There is a ninety-two percent chance that someone they knew beforehand wrote it."

"Did they bring it back with them?"

"I.. don't believe they did," Kotone's eyebrows furrowed together slightly, "But I don't understand what that has to do with anything…"

"Well, I read in a book when I was younger," Hiromi explained softly, "that if you talk to someone who is in a coma, it's very beneficial. So, you could've read her that book."

Amaterasu looked down at her tattered arms. In this state, she was on the edge of being downright useless. She couldn't even defend herself, really.. But..

"It's decided then."

Hiromi looked up at the princess with a raised brow, "What is?"

"I'm going back to the Nishi no Sabaku."

"W-what?!" The Sato girl exclaimed, suddenly scared, "But I need you here!"

"You .. need me.." Amaterasu tested the words on her tongue.

"Y-yes.." Hiromi blushed faintly, "I do."

Slowly, Kotone rested a friendly hand on the smaller teen's shoulder, slipping her arm out of its sling, "I'm.. sorry. But.. my family needs me."

"When will you leave? And when will you come back?!"

"I don't know."

"Please don't go.. L-.. Let's go together!"

Hiromi's heart was racing. Her only teammate left couldn't just up and leave her! Not like this! Not at all! The stinging feeling of incoming tears caused the chunin to close her eyes.

The feeling of the bandaged limb of Kotone wrapping around the maiden's shoulders caused the tears to flow steadily.

"P-please don't leave me all alone!"

"Hiromi."

The girl looked up gradually and met eyes the color of shining emeralds. Snippets of hope and sunlight glowed brightly in those orbs of fresh jade and Hiromi felt safe.

In the time it took for her to blink, those eyes had shifted back to a dull white. A very determined and wise color of snow.

"I'm going to protect my family now," the woman said firmly, "Just as you must protect what is left of ours."

Confused, the blonde tried to meet Kotone's gaze, but followed it to another person, her expression warming when she found herself looking at Haru, who was looking longingly at the photo of her mother.

"I understand." She whispered.

Hiromi turned back towards Kotone and felt a twist in her stomach when she realized that the pillar of pure wisdom and strength had disappeared. The only remaining sign of the woman's presence was the distant sound of the wind howling.

Normally the petite chunin thought that the winds' cries were frightening, but as she felt the caress of the soft gales on her cheeks, blowing gently her black attire, she thought that perhaps, it wasn't all that scary.

But, as Kotone went to face her own trial of protection..

Hiromi eyed Kakashi and Haru sorrowfully.

She had her own duty.

* * *

**-:-**

Akio's entire body ached. No matter what meds Sakura gave him, he felt as though all of his systems were shutting down one by one. When he requested he be transferred to where Aiko was, the pink-haired nurse simply told him he could not interrupt the Akivi's rest.

Now, here he lay, simply fiddling his thumbs while staring at all the casts and bandages he was trapped in. The window to his right was open and the freshness of the air was kind to his lungs, but Akio still felt extremely ill.

"Akio."

The tanned foreigner sat up hurriedly, his ocean blue eyes wide. Though he had no voice, he seemed to let out a shocked gasp.

Placing a hand over his heart, Akio attempted a slight bow. When he rose back to sit up utterly straight, he smiled affectionately at his guest.

Amaterasu sat in the window, the wind blowing her hair forwards, giving her a very saint-like appearance. For a split second, Akio thought the locks had turned a warm chestnut color.

Grabbing the paper he had been using to communicate with the nurses so far, Akio scratched some words upon it with his pen. When he finished, he turned the sheet around to face his princess.

'_Where have you been?_'

"I'm sorry I did not come to visit you sooner. I, too, had treatment."

The handsome foreigner eyed her injured arms worriedly and sympathetically. Slowly, he wrote out another message.

'_Would you stay here with me for a while?_'

Kotone seemed to pause, considering the offer. Akio thought that perhaps the room temperature had gone up a considerable amount, as he felt very hot.

"Akio. I care about you. A lot."

The heart monitor which had had a steady beat just a single second before seemingly had a spasm, its glaringly red lines suddenly making mountains on the monitor.

Akio didn't even bother grabbing his paper and pen (considering they have fallen from his trembling hands) and simply stared idiotically at his princess.

"You have cared for me all of this time, despite my lack of emotions. Thank you."

Kotone leapt down into the room and walked to her partner's bedside. His mouth was dumbly agape.

"I'm going away for a while, but I'll return."

This time, Akio's mouth shut hurriedly as he frantically waved his arms around.

'_Where?!_' He managed to signal.

Amaterasu turned away from him, facing the window. Her eyes were filled to the brim with thoughts, but he couldn't have possibly read them.

"I'm going back to the Nishi no Sabaku."

Akio gripped the blankets covering him tightly. Why would she want to go back? Didn't she like it _here_?

"Do.. do you remember the book you and Aiko liked to read?"

The foreigner's expression softened as his thoughts transferred to his sister. She liked the part about the dragon the most.

"Please.. write down its name."

Sheets of paper and his pen were placed back in his reach and Akio met Amaterasu's gaze. At that moment, she looked serious, and yet, sincere.

Taking the items gratefully, the male Akivi stared the paper thoughtfully. What was the name of that book..? What was it..? No.. that wasn't it.. What was it..?

In a slow action, the striking young man led the pen across the paper. Looking at his own handwriting for a moment, he passed the paper over to his love interest.

Kotone received the paper and looked at it, reading the letters carefully before looking back up to Akio, who seemed fairly embarrassed.

"The Princess's Guardian Angels." The damsel looked closely at her partner, asking, "Are you sure this was the book..?"

Akio nodded, and then began writing on another sheet of paper. He flipped the page over when he finished, showing it to Amaterasu.

'_Yes, I'm sure. Our mother wrote that book._'

"Your mother..?" Suddenly the paper in her pale hands was very precious, and Kotone scrutinized the writing tremendously closely, eventually asking, "What was her name?"

The incredibly attractive foreigner smiled, putting a finger to his lips, seemingly saying, '_It's a secret_.'

Amaterasu seemed to frown vaguely, "And why is that?"

At the sudden show of humanity, Akio let out a boisterous laugh. The room fell silent after the sound of joy and Kotone stared at him, shocked.

"You… laughed."s

Akio nodded sluggishly. The small taste of his voice was encouraging and suddenly Kotone was making her way to the window. The Akivi teen made a choked noise to try and speak, but it pained his throat and he stopped, noticing thankfully that she had turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll return with that book. That way.. When she wakes up…"

The last part of her sentence was very hard to hear, but tears began to fall after Akio realized what he had heard.

He looked up, ashamed of his sobs, but was both grateful and disappointed that the white figure of his princess was gone. _His_ princess.

So, Akio positioned himself towards to window, prepared to wait for the rest of his life for the love of his life to return. Yes, he loved her with all his heart. Yes, she would never love him back.

Another tear slipped down his cheek, but this time it occurred with a smile growing on his lips.

His eyes closed and he felt like he was reaching out for a wispy dream.

"_I'll return with that book. That way.. When she wakes up.." _

Reaching towards his pen and paper, Akio suddenly back to draw. It was a hobby of his when he was a slave in the Nishi no Sabaku and it was time to sleep. He would steal paper from the richer villagers and take charcoal from the palace (usually resulting in a beating) and draw himself and his sister, playing with the princess. Sure, he used to pretend he hated her, but she was the most kind and the most beautiful girl there was.

When his wrists suddenly stopped moving, he realized what he had drawn and smiled warmly at it. Gently, Akio put the piece of paper in his lap and closed his eyes.

* * *

**-:-**

Sakura was exhausted by the time she entered Akio's room. Sure, she loved her job and all, but sometimes she felt like the world was against her. As she greeted the mute and closed the door behind herself, she realized that the handsome young man was sound asleep; a look of pure peace on his face.

Tiptoeing her way to the bedside, the pink-haired nurse inspected his wounds, careful not to wake him. As she prepared to leave, Sakura noticed a sheet of paper that had floated down from the bed.

She went to it cautiously and picked it up and examined it closely. Tears pricked at her eyes and she looked up at the sleeping figure.

On the sheet of paper was a detailed drawing of Kotone, smiling widely, her hands being held by a no-longer blind Aiko, whose eyes sparkled on the page, and an Akio who also seemed to have lost his disability. At the bottom, there was some writing in a language Sakura didn't recognize.

Smiling, she placed the paper back on the bed and left the room, not noticing how the now-awake Akio was gripping the drawing with a grin.

Noiselessly, he mouthed the words at the bottom of the page.

'_We can read the book together, as a family.'_

* * *

**-:-**

Hiromi patiently picked up a small doll, watching carefully the little toddler who was holding the matching toy with an interested expression. After the funeral, the blonde had decided to take Haru off of Kakashi's hands as he coped with his wife's death.

In the back of her mind, she wanted to sneak into Hanako's room, but decided against it.

"Hiwomi…"

Abruptly alert, the chunin smiled at the silver-haired tot who was cradling a baby doll in her arms, "Yes, Haru?"

Sticking out her bottom lip, the Hatake child looked up with glossy blue eyes, "Is mommy evew coming home?"

Sighing, the blonde placed her own doll on the ground and opened up her arms. Running, the toddler leapt into the comfort of the teen's arms, her baby doll long forgotten.

"I'm sorry, Haru. I really am."

"M-mommy!" Haru cried out, her voice muffled by Hiromi's funeral attire.

"Cry all you want, okay? Crying makes you feel better sometimes."

"I'm sowwy for putting peanut buttew on my dowwy, mommy! Pwease come back!"

After an hour and a half, Haru had fallen asleep. Hiromi carried the little girl to her bedroom and recognized immediately that Hanako had been the one to design the room.

The walls were an elegant red-violet, and the child's bed was some sort of princess canopy bed. The entire fluff of pillows were variations of purple, pink and white, and an extravagant canopy, complete with ribbons and bows, wrapped around the entire thing.

Hiromi sweat-dropped at the sight of it and sighed, "Sensei, you never do anything halfway, do you.."

It took around ten minutes for the short blonde to find the entrance to the castle, but when she did, Haru miraculously awoke and her efforts were in vain.

"Hiwomi! Come see my woom!"

"We're already in it!" Hiromi chuckled.

Crawling inside her castle of a bed, Haru disappeared and then shortly after reappeared with a big teddy bear about twice her size.

"'Dis is Snowfwake!"

"Ah," The chunin shook hands with the giant bear playfully, "Hello, Snowflake-san. It's nice to meet you."

Haru collapsed in a fit of giggles before returning to her bed, leaving Hiromi with Snowflake. The black beady eyes of the stuffed animal caused the blonde to think of Maiko and she squirmed, hurriedly turning Snowflake to face a different direction.

A sigh escaped Hiromi's lips and she tossed her head back to look at the painted flowers on the ceiling. Honestly, she'd have to face her again, one day. She'd also have to tell Kakashi.. And she'd have to have a talk with the Hokage, considering all the secrecy that had been occurring lately. Hiromi groaned; she'd be facing Tsunade alone, now, too considering that Kotone was probably going to disappear soon.

"'Dis is- Hiwomi..?"

The little silver-haired girl crawled over to her babysitter, tossing aside the fluffy cat that was once in her arms.

"What's wong?"

Hiromi smiled sadly, "My friend is sick."

Well, it wasn't a lie.

Haru's mouth opened in a small 'o' and she yanked back her stuffed animal, a white cat sitting calmly with a tail that must've been sat on incorrectly, for it twisted in random directions.

"Twinkles is a doctow! Wike Sakuwa!"

The toddler placed the cat in Hiromi's arms with a satisfied expression before apparently remembering something and making her way back into her bed. When she remerged, she had a frog that reminded Hiromi of Naruto's wallet. In the back of her mind, she predicted that the blonde himself had given the gift.

"And who is this?" She asked sweetly, setting aside the doctor/cat, Twinkles.

Haru smiled widely, "'Dis is Nawuto!"

Hiromi snorted. Of course somehow Naruto would get his hands on a frog plush toy. And of course, it was probably one of Haru's favorites.

"Did Naruto-nii give you that?"

Surprisingly, the little kid shook her head. When Hiromi inquired who did actually give the gift, Haru cutely put a finger to her lips (nearly missing and poking herself in the eye) and giggled.

"Aw, you can tell me!"

"No way! It's a secwet!"

"Awww, you've hurt my feelings," Hiromi grabbed Twinkles and hugged him tightly, "Twinkles-san, please cure me of this terrible aching!"

Haru broke out in happy laughter. The kind of laughter that reminded Hiromi that this was a little girl who thought that unicorns existed and that her father was invincible.

When her fit of chortles was over, the blue-eyed tot crawled over to her babysitter.

"I'ww teww you!"

"You will?' Hiromi asked, faking excitement.

"Mmmhmm! 'Dat's wight!"

Leaning forward as though to whisper, Haru said with a giggle, "Ojichan Jiwaiya (Grandpa Jiraiya)!"

Surprised, Hiromi raised a brow, "Jiraiya-sama? That's strange."

"Ojichan brings candy sometimes! And look what he taught me!"

Haru scrambled her way to the top of a little table where the remnants of a failed tea party lay. Pressing her little hands together in a seal, Hiromi suddenly stood.

"Ehh!? Jiraiya-sama tried to teach you a jutsu!?"

"No, no! Chakwa!" Haru said sternly.

Slowly, Hiromi reseated herself and watched as the little girl pretended to fire off a fireball jutsu followed by something she made up.

Now that she thought about… Hiromi hadn't trained very much as of late. She even had _those_ that she could start using.

"Haru-chan," the blonde chunin suddenly said, causing the tot to stop in the middle of performing a wood-style jutsu, "Do you want to go train?"

"Twain?" Haru cocked her head to the side, "Wike a choo-choo twain?"

"No, no, I mean with chakra!"

"Okay!" Gasping, the little girl covered her heart with her hands like an old woman who had nearly forgotten something, "I need to get dwessed!"

Haru dove into her closet, which was as nearly as classy as the rest of her room and reappeared in a color t-shirt underneath an overall dress with a bright green belt. Her stockings were both two different patterns and her shoes were plastic slippers from a princess costume she wore a long time ago.

"Wet's gooooo!" Haru cheered happily, grabbing a bag with a little mirror inside, along with a stick of her mother's lipstick.

As the little girl prepared to leave, she suddenly grabbed her frog plush and strapped him to her back, revealing that the entire toy was a backpack. Stepping into view of her own mirror, Haru struck a pose but then stuck her hands in her hair.

"Umm, what's wrong?" Hiromi asked.

_I feel like Hanako-sensei is either cursing me for letting her daughter dress like this, or smiling down upon me,_ she chuckled to herself.

"My haiw!" Haru pouted.

"What about it?" Hiromi smiled, "it looks great."

The toddler paused for a moment before pointing at Hiromi's own side braid.

"Can I have one of those?" She asked politely.

Haru sat in front of Hiromi, who braided the tot's thin hair patiently, deciding that instead of one, she'd do two pigtails. The little girl insisted on putting ribbons on as a finishing touch and rejected the two that Hiromi held up, picking up a shoe, yanking out its purple laces and biting them in half.

"Sensei," Hiromi mumbled to herself, "your daughter is _nothing_ like you."

* * *

**-:- **

"Come in!"

The door to the Hokage's office swung open softly and Kotone entered. Tsunade and Shizune eyed her white backpack, which seemed lightly packed.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Hokage asked, crossing her arms.

Amaterasu replied, "I'm going back to the Nishi no Sabaku for a while."

"When your friends need you most, you decide to disappear," Tsunade snorted humorlessly, "How pathetic."

"I need to take care of my family now," Kotone countered.

"Your 'family' is in the hospital, and you should be, too!"

"What's back in the Nishi no Sabaku that's so important that you'd leave your family?" Shizune piped in.

"A book." Amaterasu responded.

"A book? That's ridiculous; I won't allow you to leave," Tsunade frowned.

"You don't understand," Kotone explained, "I need to do this. The people I care about are hurt… And this is all I can do to help them."

"Why don't you bring someone along? I'm sure Hiromi would be more than willing to tag along." Shizune offered.

When there was no response, the two other women watched as Kotone walked to the window, and stared out of it.

"Look down there."

Tsunade peeked over the princess's shoulder and noticed that Hiromi was pushing a ridiculously dressed Haru on a swing.

"Hiromi has her own family to protect."

"Well, we can't just send you out there without any way to defend yourself!" Shizune opposed.

"I assure you, I will be unscathed."

"What if Maiko were to show up?" Tsunade defied, "What in the world would you do then?"

Amaterasu took a minute to think before replying, "Would you rather me be gone for a matter of weeks or stay here and interrogate you on the subject of said missing nin?"

Tsunade bit her lip and glared holes in her desk.

"Fine," she eventually gave in, "have it your way. Go to the Nishi no Sabaku and retrieve your book. But I only have one requirement."

"Which is?"

"You are entailed to stay at least three days in Sunagakure."

"And why is that?"

"That way you can at least have some sort of contact with us; have them send a single messenger eagle over to inform us that you've arrived there safely. If you don't, I'm sending a squad out to find you."

Eyeing her own arms (now safely placed in their matching white slings) Kotone nodded soundlessly.

"Well, now that that's settled, I have a feeling you're going to ask me about Maiko."

Immediately, Amaterasu replied, "Why did you lie? Why did you keep information from me? And from Hiromi for that matter?"

"Because," Tsunade sighed, closing her eyes, "I was trying to protect you two."

"How long have you known about her? What _do_ you know about her?"

"I've known ever since she disappeared. And… that's classified."

Kotone turned away towards the door, pushing it open with her foot.

Before she exited, she said with finality, "I expect all of the answers I request when I return from the Nishi no Sabaku."

And on that note, the door closed behind her.

* * *

**-:-**

Kiba rode atop of Akamaru, the beast trotting along the soft dirt path of the park. Lately, he had found that a nice stroll through the place was quite relaxing. Since it was sometime in the summer, the trees were full and green and there were a lot of fresh scents around.

Rounding a corner calmly, Akamaru suddenly barked loudly.

"Eh? What is it?" Kiba asked.

The large dog sniffed the hair and barked to his master. Somehow, the teen understood Akamaru's language and the two made their way to the area of the park where they usually trained.

As they entered the clearing of clean, nice-smelling grass, Kiba grinned widely. Hiromi was in the center of it all, her hair tied back appropriately, an intense expression on her face. Her movements were graceful and soft, almost as though she were dancing. There was something in her hand, but Kiba couldn't quite get a good look.

"Ah! Puppy!"

Hiromi lost her focus and turned hurriedly and smiled at the sight of Kiba. Haru had leapt down from her seat atop of a stone ledge and was making her way towards Akamaru, who looked just as excited to see the little child.

Knowing the dog wouldn't hurt the girl, Kiba dismounted Akamaru and made his way to Hiromi, who seemed to be stuffing something into her bag hurriedly.

"Hey!" Kiba greeted her happily, "What are you two doing here?"

He knew not to bring up the subject of Hanako, so he decided to try and ignore the funeral he had attended earlier.

"Haru was feeling a little cooped up, so I brought her here." Hiromi explained with a small smile.

The two teens heard a squeal and spun to see Haru atop of Akamaru, who was trotting to and fro with his tongue cheerfully flopping out of his mouth.

"Geez, he really likes her!" Kiba laughed.

Squinting, he snorted, "Is that a frog backpack?"

Hiromi giggled behind her hand, "Yeah.. Apparently Jiraiya-sama gave it to her. She named it Naruto."

Haru and Akamaru galloped by and the little girl daringly leapt off the dog in an attempt to roll, but landed flat on her face. Hiromi sighed and fetched a small bandage out of her bag. Kiba watched as she picked the tot up and scolded her. After the wound had been treated, the blonde chunin couldn't help but kiss the toddler's head and encourage her to continue, but more carefully.

When she returned, Kiba whistled, "Wow! You're pretty good with kids."

"Thanks," Hiromi beamed, sitting down in the lush grass, "for some reason I have this strong urge to be her mother, as if I could replace Hanako-sensei."

The brunette looked over at his friend, awaiting tears. When he saw that she wasn't crying, he cautiously wrapped an arm around her shoulder, comfortingly.

"I think it's very admirable of you to be doing this," he explained, motioning towards the giggling Haru who was receiving 'kisses' from Akamaru, "You may not be able to be _her_ mom, but you'll definitely be a good one in the future."

Hiromi tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, blushing furiously at the thought of having her own children, "You really think so?"

"Yeah," Kiba replied, pulling Hiromi a tad bit closer, "Your kids would be cute, too, since you're so pretty."

Sure, it wasn't the best compliment ever, but Hiromi turned even redder, if it was possible.

Her heart was soon to burst from her chest from beating too hard, but it felt nice and warm. Wiggling her toes inside of her shoes, Hiromi unconsciously leaned into Kiba, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

The two flinched at the close contact, but settled into it slowly. All was silent, save for the sound of distant water, Haru, and Akamaru.

"Kiba?" Hiromi whispered.

"Hm?"

"I, umm, I, can, um, close your eyes!"

Kiba blinked, "Why?"

"'C-cause I asked you!" Hiromi blushed, "P-please? Just for a second?"

The dog lover shrugged, "Fine."

Dark eyes closed and blue eyes quivered nervously. The petite chunin felt her heart swell and she scooted out of Kiba's grip so that she was sitting in front of him. She felt very nervous, but possessed to do what she was going to do next.

"Y-you can't see anything, right?" She asked anxiously.

Kiba frowned, "Not anything at all; Why am I even doing this?"

"Pl-please just stay like that for a moment longer!"

Hiromi gulped and shyly inched forward. Yes, she was going to do this. Absolutely. Yes. Yup. Any moment now. Another inch and she would be there. She closed her eyes. Yeah, that would make it go faster.

Peeking out from underneath her eyelids, the blonde realized that Kiba had opened his eyes and she was centimeters away.

"Ahhh!" Hiromi yelled, pushing herself up and away from the brunette, her words eventually meshing together.

Kiba was a light pink, but he reached out for Hiromi's hand to pull her back.

"O-oi! Hiromi! Oi! Calm down!"

"Eeeekk!" The chunin shook her head erratically.

When Kiba's strong grip encased her small hand, Hiromi lost it and shoved him away, her courage completely washed down the drain.

"Haru-chan! Time to go! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

The little girl was as confused as ever, watching her babysitter snatch up all of their things and bolt, grabbing the Hatake by the collar.

"Ah! Bye, puppy!"

"Hiromi! Wait!" Kiba called out.

His voice disappeared amongst the trees and he sighed, upset that he had ruined the moment. When he caught a peek at Akamaru, the dog seemed to be laughing at him.

Growling, Kiba waved his arms angrily, "She ran off! That wasn't my fault!"

"Well, maybe.. A _little_ bit my fault.."

Akamaru seemed to smile smugly.

"OI! CUT IT OUT!"

* * *

**~:~**

_I've never been the type to say what I feel_

_So basically I keep everything inside_

_And with you it was no different_

_I want to tell you, believe me I've tried._

**~:~**

_By Mandy._

**~:~**

_Source: Secret Admirer, Falling in Love Poem poem/secret-admirer-3#ixzz2KRwfjQJX _

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO DONE UGHHH I'M SORRY GUYS I DID ALL OF THIS AND AFTER I RESPOND TO SOMETHING I DELETE IT AND I AM JUST SO DONE I ASDKLGJHSDKLJGHSDG I CAN'T DO IT FOR REVIEWS ICAN'T I AM SO DOONE**

**One day later ... **

**Okay, I can do this XD **

* * *

**REVIEWS**

* * *

_**Animefangirl95**_ - Yes, she is quite messed up :c Hahah yeah XD

She has come very far :) And it was pretty depressing :C

Aw, don't cry! :O School dance? :) I hope you had fun! And I'm sure you looked pretty :)

I thought maybe I hadn't portrayed that scene correctly, but I'm glad you liked it :D

Hahaha XD I did the same~! I was like 'i can't let anything happen to Akio he's too hot'

Well, I love reading your reviews! :) Sorry if I seem to be trying to speed through this :( I finished all of this stuff and then it deleted it all so, apologies!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

* * *

_**xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx**_ - D: I'm sorry!

There are some sad moments, but it's not as sad as it is emotional; the music contributes SOO much to the feelings of the game. I honestly felt really complete when I beat the first one :) While they are difficult at times, I suggest you play them; You may like them a lot! :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

_**PsychoIdiotLady**_ - Huh, I suppose you make a good point. But now that I think about it, what would they do for an execution? :o A public hanging..? Electric chair? Just curious XD I'd love to hear what you think about it.

I didn't answer many questions, but I am building up to a big reveal :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing! v.v I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

_**ShadowBloodNinja**_ - I promise I will read it! :O I can't live with the fact that I would break a promise! v.v

Well, I'm probably so scared of them because I'm scared of heights D: Crying is good for you sometimes :) It makes you feel better afterwards; and crying in front of people proves you're not fake!

*read that whole thing extremely intensely* you go, girl :) It was very courageous of you to stand up to those bullies! But I also think it was very mature of Jennifer to not start a big fight and approach you calmly and apologize; I think that's a great quality to have. You should also set an example to others v.v I think not cursing when you're mad is a sign of maturity and wisdom v.v They're just words and they're weapons and not very nice! :O

People who spread rumors are scary, but really, they just want people to like them :o It's just that way with young people v.v

Yes, he is :) Sorry XD

I promise I'll read it :O I swear! I watch Pewdie play it c: though sometimes I just want to hit him XD He always either goes the wrong way or walks past stuff.

ADFGJAD;FLKJGADLKFHGAHAHADFKGHADFKGH A;KJH IN A CUTSCENE TOO ADFKGHAKDLFJHG I'M SORRY FOADFGHDFALKGHJAHAHADFL;GKAFD;GK H

*calms down* :') hehe. It's okay I like long reviews! :D Here's your update! :)

Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

_**SummerAngelz**_ - O_o I WILL respond to ALL of these.

_- The Puppet and the Puppeteer - _

Chapter 3 - Thank you very much! :) Green hair = Maiko and Main OC = Kotone :D

Chapter 4 - I like scary! :D I'm trying to gradually build up to romance v.v I absolutely HATE chapter stories that dive immediately into 'i love you' and stuff :P

Chapter 5 - Puddle of water = Sasuke..? XD Okay?

Chapter 6 - Haha, I tried not to make is so obvious XP heehehe c: even if I wrote that story ages ago, I still think I make it really awkward for that scene XD

Chapter 7 - Thank you! :D

Chapter 8 - I just don't like cussing at all v.v I think it's very pointless and that swears are just out there to provoke fights. I only use them in my story because they suit some of my character's personalities :) No one looks at this story except for myself! And those reading XD Ughh that'd be so awkward ._.

Chapter 9 - AwWWWWW thanksssss :D

Chapter 10 - Lol by a long while I mean there's barely anything even now, in the sequel XD Yeah, Idk who I like more XD I love both of them! ikr v.v

Chapter 11 - hehehehe c:

Chapter 12 - Ikr.

Chapter 13 - Garrus V..? :o

Chapter 14 - I won't :)

Chapter 15 - AWwwwww yeaauuhhh! :D

Chapter 16 - Thankss! :) I think I'm still a little rough around the edges when it comes to fight scenes, so I really appreciate it! :D

Chapter 17 - The thing is, Neji is very cold sometimes and stern, and Hiromi needs someone who is willing to try hard to make her laugh and pursue her while she has to pursue Neji v.v ALL YOU LADIES OUT THERE YOU GET THIS YOU BETTER NOT EVER HAVE TO PURSUE A MAN BECAUSE IF YOU ARE RUNNING AFTER HIM HE IS NOT WORTH IT. YOU ARE ALL INDEPENDENT WOMEN WHO DON'T NEED NO MEN.

But yeah, Neji is for me ;)

Chapter 18 - Ughh it's so hard to involve him, sometimes XD No problem c:

Dates! Bonus Chapter - hehehe I had so much fun typing up that chapter :D

Chapter 21 - it's okay c: I know dem feels. hahahah thanks! :) There's a lot more to see!

Chapter 22 - :) That's right! Oh, no it's fine c: ... oh i get it XD

Chapter 23 - is spin off a compliment XD OFJADKFHGADFJGH YOU'RE SOOOO SWEET STAHP IT

Chapter 24 - It is kinda sad D: AWwwww! I wish I had a twin sometimes :) I'm sorry your friend is moving away :C But maybe it's a sign that you need to start befriending new people? I know it seems kinda lame and scary, but I suggest it :D You never know; you may meet someone who is your perfect friend!

Oh, no :O I am more than willing to read it! I love to learn about my readers c:

Sorry; there will be more in the future ;)

Chapter 25 - HEhee, thanks! It was an annoying OC I thought up XD Aww, you should try and rewatch them! Or read them; the anime and the manga are amazing :)

Chapter 26 - I LOVE YOU TOO OMG LET'S GET MARRIED

_- The Free and the Enslaved - _

Chapter 1 - Yay! :D HEhehe I tried to make her as cute as possible! Hehehe c: don't die! I flip flop between both names :)

Chapter 2 - AWWW YOU ARE SOO CUTEEE STAHP IT I LOVE YOUUU DHADFGKHADFKJGH YOU ARE SOOOO SWEET PIRGJIRGOPAHUAERGOIUAER

Thanks for reading and reviewing a whole bunch! :)

* * *

_**MsReinvited**_ - Thank you very much :) I apologize for the swapping of terms, but I am actually constantly trying to keep the readers in state that they are as uninformed as the characters :D Sorry!

I'm sorry! D: There's a reason for it, I swear! Please don't kill me :C

Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

* * *

**FOLLOWERS**

* * *

_**XxAnimeLover4EverxX**_ - my fingers are so cold ughh whyyy warm me upppp thanks btws

* * *

_**I am a Dre4mer**_ - whyyy shouldn't it be spring or something isn't it supposed to be warm or something

* * *

**_KunoichiOtakuAnime_ **- adsklgjakdfhg;adfjhg so cold

* * *

**_MsReinvited_ **- please cuddle me i'm so cold

* * *

**FAVORITINGS**

* * *

**_XxAnimeLover4EverxX_ **- please send help

* * *

_**music-anime-lover**_ - Lol jk c; i'll be fine.

* * *

**_KunoichiOtakuAnime_ **- I need an electric blanket XD

* * *

**_MsReinvited_ **- I hate to show up out of the blueee uninvited~

That's literally all I've been thinking when I look at your username XD

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY. Two days after and I can finally post the finished product :) Thank you for reading and such! **

**GUESS WHO STILL HASN'T RESPONDED TO THAT GIRL AAHAHA MEEEE I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON**

**The other day, I attended a friend's wedding and was reminded that I have no one to celebrate Valentine's Day with except for my television, videogames, and my Harvest Moon games that make me think that I have a boyfriend ;D **

**No, but seriously this is going to be a repeat of New Year's day. **

***Sigh* oh well :) No point in getting upset over it!**

**YOU GUYS BETTER NOT BE SAD IF YOU DON'T GET OR GIVE ANYTHING ON VALENTINES DAY BECAUSE GUESS WHAT GOD LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANY BOY/GIRL EVER COULD AND I LOVE YOU AND I WOULD BUY YOU ALL CHOCOLATES OKAY **

**LET ME LOOVE YOUUU **

* * *

_Please look forward to Chapter 11!_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, everyone! :) Sorry for the delay - I've been feeling a little under the weather lately, but that won't stop me from updating! Actually, it inspired me to update since I have nothing else to do XD **

**Omg so umm yeah The Puppet and the Puppeteer made it into a community! See the end for more details :O**

**This chapter is a little awkward in my opinion, but I think it's just because of the last part v.v**

**2/20 - Edit - I fixed up the final part a little bit. Still not all the way satisfied, but I think it's better :o **

**Anyways, enjoy yourself! :)**

* * *

**I do not own anything!**

~:~

Little do men perceive what solitude is, and how far it extendeth.

For a crowd is not company, and faces are but a gallery of pictures,

and talk but a tinkling cymbal, where there is no love.

_- Francis Bacon_

~:~

* * *

Her closet was an enigma, seemingly filled to capacity, yet utterly empty. As she rifled through it at a quick pace, Maiko could barely find anything suitable. Her pale, bony fingers grabbed at fabric and she yanked out another shirt, immodestly torn in several places. Groaning, she threw it back inside the black hole that was her closet, and began to search once more.

Ailing sounds escaped her throat and she doubled over, rasping. Her throat felt raw from all of her wheezing, but there wasn't much she could do; _he_ was gone.

Sighing, Maiko finally simply decided to wear the tattered shirt, letting her mesh undershirt show. Looking in the mirror, she hated what she saw.

Her tall body was unattractive when combined with her boniness from lack of nutrition, but that was her own decision. She was long-legged and gangly. Her semi-long green locks were strewn everywhere, some pieces ending abruptly and jutting out from her head while others were soft and rested on her shoulders.

A guest made himself known and Maiko spun around anxiously, her black eyes wide. Her guest had cloth in his arms and she eyed it suspiciously.

"What do you want?" Maiko asked.

"This is for you," he replied, holding out the dark fabric, "since your beloved _friends_ died, you must wear it."

The visitor said 'friends' like her loved ones had never truly liked her, or vice versa, but Maiko didn't note it and slowly took the drapery, holding it up in front of her. The designs caused her to look up at her guest with unreadable eyes, but he was already out the door.

The cloth then became extremely precious as she held it closely to her body, embracing it tightly. Suddenly, as if realizing it was wearable, Maiko stuffed her arms through it and buttoned it up correctly.

Turning back towards her mirror, her insane smile faded. Her body was swallowed by the fabric and pulling the collar up higher, she took in the smell. It smelled so much like…

Tears sprang to her eyes and Maiko scurried to her door, sending a glance to her dark haven once before stumbling out into the dimly light hallways made of solid rock. Her door swung closed behind her and she suddenly felt like she had just escaped from the wilderness. Sure, she had bathed regularly, (very short sessions in the bath for she found her naked form gruesome) but the hallways was a step closer to _outside_.

Her battle the other day didn't quite give her the same feeling of satisfaction of just existing outside these walls. She had bruises and cuts from the encounter, but she hadn't been seriously injured. Maiko still needed to exact her revenge on those idiots, as well… She was envisaging more murders in the future…

Laughing loudly and cruelly, Maiko doubled over in her fit of insanity. That was right! She was going to kill those little ninja and get revenge for herself and her friends!

She would start by torturing all of her prey, painfully and slowly. She wouldn't let them die of course, but she would show absolutely no sympathy at all, cutting into them with her swords and biting them… Oh yes, she would sink her sharp teeth into their arms, necks and wherever else!

Maiko grinned insanely. That's right. Her revenge needed to be brought out by none other than herself.

Clutching her cloak, she felt her eyes stinging.

_Senpai…_

* * *

**-:-**

Haru was growing up, slowly, but surely. She stilled dressed strangely, for Kakashi did not disapprove of anything colorful she wore unless it was somehow immodest. Unfortunately, though, she was morphing into a lonely child. The only people she really spoke to were older than her, like Hiromi, Sakura and Naruto. Whenever surrounded by children of her own age, she was awkward and silent.

Kakashi was off on a mission, so Hiromi had decided to babysit. She sat off to the side, reading a small book with the background noise of laughing children at the playground. The slide was one of the main events, while some other kids were happily playing tag.

Looking up as she started a new chapter, Hiromi realized that she did not see Haru in line to slide down the slide. Beginning to stand, the blonde girl worriedly scanned the play-set until her blue eyes fell upon the lone Hatake swinging on a swing, her silver hair barely swaying at the speed she was at.

Placing her book back into her bag, Hiromi strolled to the swing beside Haru and placed herself in it, satisfied with the sound of rusty bolts and chains. The chunin swung slowly, being sure to watch Haru out of the corner of her eye. When there was no reaction from the child, Hiromi sighed.

"What's wrong, Haru? Don't you want to play with the other kids? Sure, they're a little bit older, but I'm sure you'll have fun."

The tot looked up at her 'sister' with a sad expression, replying softly, "I don't want to."

"Why not? If you want, I'll play with you."

Haru piqued up slightly, a small smile tugging at her lips, "Weawwy?"

"Sure!"

The little girl leapt out of her swing, her frog backpack (she wore it very often nowadays) bouncing slightly as she landed, nearly falling.

"So, what do you want to play?" asked Hiromi, who simply stepped out of her perch on the swing, being a little shorter than she predicted and landing awkwardly.

"Ummmm, I don't know!" Haru shrugged.

"How about… tag?" offered Hiromi.

"Oh, okay! You'we it!"

The small child scurried away, the trinkets in her bag making a ruckus as her little feet (clad in mismatched tennis shoes) padded against the woodchips. Hiromi chuckled to herself and she tightened her bag on her shoulders and slowly followed to girl's path, keeping a slow yet steady pace so that she could keep her eye on Haru while not quite catching her.

Haru peeked behind her, giggling at the sight of her babysitter chasing her (in her mind this was the most intense battle of cat and mouse) before continuing to scamper along, running in a way that only little children could.

A few seconds later, the Hatake looked behind herself once again.

"Come catch me, Hiwom-oof!"

The little girl fell to her rump, her expression blank from confusion and shock. Hiromi rushed to her aid, scooping the child up in her arms and brushing off the woodchips from her bottom.

The petite chunin was checking Haru's nonexistent injuries when she heard a choice say strongly, "Miss Hiromi Sato."

Hiromi peeked up at the ANBU officer that stood stiffly beside her. Haru must've run into him, she realized.

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

Silently, the blonde prayed no one had died.

"The Hokage requests your audience immediately."

"Oh," Hiromi sighed in relief, "o-okay. But I, uhh…"

Her blue eyes fell upon the toddler in her arms. Haru was sucking at her thumb childishly, her matching sapphire orbs staring owlishly at the ANBU officer.

"Is it extremely urgent? Kakashi is out right now and I don't think the Hokage would want her to be there…" Hiromi trailed off, looking at the stealth master curiously.

"Just bring her with you." He responded blandly.

**-:-**

The Hokage was sitting patiently at her desk when Hiromi arrived with Haru attached to her back like a baby animal. The ANBU officer disappeared when they entered the office and Haru seemed a bit put off with his vanishing; she had found his mask to be extremely entertaining to stare at.

"Ah," Tsunade looked up from her paperwork, "you're here."

Noticing Haru, she added, "And you brought her along."

It was neither a complaint nor a praise, but a simple statement.

"Uhh, yeah," Hiromi scratched the back of her head nervously, letting Haru slide down her back and sit on the ground at her feet, "Kakashi is out on a mission so I decided to babysit."

The women watched the toddler crawl about, finding it fun to stand and hang off of Hiromi's leg. Even Tsunade had a motherly feeling as her honey eyes softened, observing Haru entertain herself.

"So," Hiromi finally said, "why am I here?"

The elder blonde intertwined her fingers in front of her with a sudden seriousness, "It's about Maiko. I can't answer all of your questions, but… I'd like to do what I can."

"Then why don't you start by telling the truth?"

"Tsunade-sama has her reasons for keeping things secret!" Shizune intervened sternly, "you shouldn't just be considering yourself here."

"I'm sorry," the younger damsel sighed, "It's just… I need to know. She's my teammate."

The Hokage closed her eyes as she responded, "Ask me some of your questions, then. I can't promise anything, but this is why I brought you here; so I can try and help you understand."

"Well, where is she? Do you know?"

With an unreadable expression, Tsunade replied, "No. Unfortunately, I don't."

Hiromi's eyes casted down, "I-… okay. Do you know why she's… the way she is now?"

Haru wrapped her little arms around her babysitter's legs and buried her face in the fabric of her skirt sleepily. Hiromi noted the action and picked the tot up, cradling her against her shoulder. Shizune and Tsunade watched with motherly expressions before Shizune stepped forward.

"I'll take her," she offered with a small smile, "if you'd like."

"Thank you; that would be great." Hiromi handed off the sleepy child, who reached out with her hands for someone to hold her until she met Shizune's embrace and sucked on her thumb contently.

When the woman left the room, Tsunade and Hiromi stared at one another intently.

"What was she like when you saw her?" asked the Hokage.

"Not at all like herself." Hiromi responded honestly, "She was completely unstable and erratic."

"What did she look like?"

The petite chunin took a moment to think, putting a hand on her chin as she thoughtfully considered the question.

"Well, she was extremely thin. That could be a sign of malnutrition or an eating disorder like anorexia or bulimia. Her hair was choppy and cut in a lot of places, but still the same color. And… her eyes were completely black."

"What?!" Tsunade leaned forward, surprised.

Hiromi nodded, continuing, "They were just utterly black. There was no pupil, sclera _or_ iris."

Tsunade did not respond and so the smaller female asked, "Do… you know anything about it?"

"I…" The Hokage closed her eyes, "I can't tell you anything."

Hiromi frowned at the ground. Of course she knew she couldn't get all the answers but she almost _expected_ them. It was selfish of her not to consider the Hokage's position on the matter. Kotone would know how to get Tsunade to talk…

"Am I allowed to search for her now, then?" Hiromi asked hopefully.

Tsunade frowned, a glare forming, "Do you even understand what danger you would be putting yourself and your squad in by going out there and looking for her?"

"But-!"

"You would jeopardize others' lives just to find her and possibly be killed by her? That's all you would accomplish by going out and searching."

"If I find her, though, maybe I could… talk to her."

"You, of all people, should understand that she's _never_ going to listen. She's violent, insane and unpredictable! She _killed_ Hanako, for God's sake!"

Tears sprang to Hiromi's eyes, "Please! _Please_ let me search for her!"

"She is wanted for _murder_ and you want to go _find_ her?! I'm nearly prepared to give permission to other countries to hunt her down!"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Hiromi, but… she's on a rampage."

"P-please no... W-what… What about Sasuke?!" Hiromi blurted out.

Tsunade frowned, "That's a _completely_ different situation!"

"No it's not! Please, just let me find her and talk her into it!"

"Sasuke may be a missing nin _and_ with Orochimaru, but he hasn't _murdered_ one of our own out of malice!"

"Just please don't take her away!" Hiromi sank to her knees, wiping away her hot tears with her hands hurriedly, "I-… She's my family! You don't understand! She… she's my sister! And … I … _please_!"

"I'm truly sorry, Hiromi," the Hokage sighed, "but there's no way I can just let her roam around as she is right now."

"Then let _me_ be the one."

"What?"

Hiromi's tears had subsided, the only evidence of their previous appearance being her tear-stained cheeks.

"Let me the one," she said determinedly, "to execute Maiko."

The two fell into silence. No words were exchanged between the two as Hiromi's request sunk in. The door swung open as the intensity of the muteness had reached its peak and Shizune entered with Haru in her arms and a letter in her hand.

"Pardon my intrusion, but a message has arrived for you, Hiromi!"

The feeling of clean paper met the blonde's fingertips as she held the document in her hands. Glancing up at Tsunade, she turned it over and ran a finger over the straight letters that spelt out her name simply.

Carefully peeling it open, a folded sheet of paper slipped out and Hiromi unraveled it.

'_Hiromi, I apologize for leaving with such short notice. I understand that at this time, I would be needed most by you, and for that, I am sorry_.'

The blonde looked up curiously at Shizune, who watched her with a silent smile. It was from…

'_I understand that you will be contacted by the Hokage during my absence to address the issue of Maiko's reappearance. I doubt she will allow the continued search and research of our missing teammate_.'

Kotone!

'_While I am away, I had a single request for you. Do not give in to the hopelessness. The Hokage will put down every offer you make; that I can guarantee. No answers will be given until I return, unfortunately, but you can continue to do your own investigation_.'

But how could she? Hiromi had not seen Shikamaru since she admitted him to the hospital for the injury dealt to his hands.

'_I understand that others may have given up hope, but I know that you are a beacon of optimism and faith in others. Investigating Maiko will be dangerous, but I trust your abilities_.'

The blonde tried not to cry. Oh, how she missed Kotone!

'_When I will return, I do not know. I calculate that my homecoming will occur in an estimated amount of a week. I leave today, so this letter will be my farewell. I ask that you watch over Haru; protect her for she is our sensei's legacy, just as we are. Also, stay safe. While I do trust your abilities, I do not wish for you to dive recklessly into rash decisions without consideration_.'

Unraveling the final part of the letter, Hiromi attempted to dab away her waterworks.

'_I care about you, Hiromi. Do not get hurt. Take care of yourself, and though I feel that this may be imposing, I ask that you check on my family while I am away. Thank you._

_Signed, Kotone_.'

Hiromi slowly refolded the letter, her expression indecipherable. _'I care about you.'_ The words repeated themselves in her mind as she stared at the letter in her hands.

A few years ago, Kotone would've killed Hiromi without a second thought. It was entirely mindboggling that this same woman cares about her. The insipid ninja's transformation from an emotionless doll to a caring, kind yet stoic person was being brought out nicely.

In the back of her mind, Hiromi worried about her friend, remembering her damaged limbs, but she knew that Kotone was fully capable of protecting herself.

"What did it say?" Shizune inquired curiously.

The blonde lied smoothly, with a kind smile, "She wanted me to know that she was leaving and that she cares about me."

"Oh, really?" Tsunade asked, suspicion swathing her tone, "That's all?"

"Yeah! Oh, and she wants me to protect Haru." Hiromi responded, pretending to look over the message once more.

The Hokage did not seem satisfied with the answer, but said nothing else about it. The small meeting was dismissed and Haru latched back onto Hiromi as the two made their way down the darkening streets of Konoha.

Lanterns were beginning to be lit and the calm, quiet atmosphere of the night was beginning to settle in. Haru had finally awoken (the girl's sleep schedule was extremely twisted) and joyfully pointed out certain stores that she enjoyed.

Upon returning to the Hatake household, Kakashi was found nearly knocked out on the couch, his mask slipping off his face and his clothes from his mission still on. Respectfully, Hiromi did not dare peek at his face, but put Haru to bed before waking the father in a gentle manner.

"Ah, Hiromi," he addressed her tiredly, "thank you for taking care of Haru-chan. I can't thank you enough."

"It's not a problem at all."

Taking a sudden serious turn, Kakashi's dark eyes stared deeply in Hiromi's, "So, tell me. What are you going to do?"

The blonde responded quickly, "There's not much I can accomplish while Kotone is away, but I can perform my own investigation with Shikamaru, if he's willing."

"Where has Kotone gone?"

"She's retrieving a book from her homeland."

"Why? Didn't she realize the situation?" Kakashi questioned with a frown.

"It's important to her." The chunin replied, "She's doing it for her family."

The silver-haired man leaned back on his sofa, "So that's it, then."

Hiromi hesitated before stating softly, "I'm sorry about what happened to Hanako-sensei, but I'm not going to try and get revenge."

"No, no, that's good." Kakashi insisted, "But is this really what you want? Pursuing Maiko just like Naruto pursues Sasuke?"

"It's different," Hiromi blurted, wincing inwardly when she realized she had repeated the Hokage's words.

"No, it's not," the Hatake continued, "I know what the outcome of this little chase is going to be; death. Either you or Maiko or even Kotone is going to die from this."

"I'll find a way!" The petite Sato maintained, "I swear it!"

"Hiromi," Kakashi affirmed grimly, "You can't save everyone."

"But I can try!"

There was no response as the elder jounin ran a hand through his mane of silver locks. He pitied her.

"I can try…" Hiromi mumbled, suddenly looking up at Kakashi hopefully, "Right?"

The man hid his expression as he answered, "Just be careful."

'_While I do trust your abilities, I do not wish for you to dive recklessly into rash decisions without consideration.' _Hiromi sighed. Kotone and Kakashi were both correct. She was being reckless. Thanking the man for his hospitality, the blonde left, her shoulders slumping for the burden she bore.

* * *

**-:-**

Never before had the winds of desert been so ruthless. Kotone's body stood as a twig in its path and was nearly blown over by the powerful gales that were out of her control. Grains of sand mixed with the mighty blows and white eyes were red from the sandy invasions.

Amaterasu had nearly been traveling for a many hours (she could not count them on both hands), possibly days, not once stopping for a break. She was constantly thinking of how the book might've been destroyed in the tempest, and held the paper with the title in her pale hands tightly.

At first, she had considered just getting her visit to the Sunagakure over with, but she was not in the mood to socialize in any way shape, or form. Her throat was raw from inhaling unwanted grains and her stomach was lurching at the lack of food.

The appearance of the Nishi no Sabaku was a relief, but not only did the aged castle in the distance bring joy, but the sight of the bright blue river that separated the mainland from the rest of the world caused rapture. Kotone knelt down to lean over its surface, seeing her clear reflection stare back. She looked appalling.

Heaving, trying to relieve her sore throat, Kotone was the visual definition of awful. Her white cloak was barely hanging onto her body, her clutching fingers having to protect her from the extreme harshness of the sun and the wind. After scooping up some water for her aching throat and her stinging face, she stood.

Amaterasu did not falter, directing chakra down to the soles of her feet. Stepping out onto the water with confidence, her geta met the surface of the water and she began to stride across the surface hurriedly.

The river was not nearly as wide as it was long, and before long, Kotone's feet met solid ground once again, and she strolled leisurely to the gates of her kingdom. The condition of the Nishi no Sabaku had not improved in the least, but it was quite relieving to see the majority of the walls still standing.

Tenderly, Amaterasu's ashen fingers ran along the surfaces of the gates to her palace. Using both hands, she pushed them open, and closed them behind herself, hoping that no more sand could intrude. The throne room welcomed her politely, as though it recognized she was once the child that sat herself upon the smallest throne in the chamber.

With long legs, Kotone strode to the thrones. Their majestic golden hues had been lost over time, leaving a hideous tan in exchange, and their cushions had been torn to shreds and stained beyond their original royal purple.

Respectfully, the former princess knelt, resting a hand over her heart. She felt a nostalgic pull in her innards, her body knowing this was her homeland; this was where she grew up. Her childhood was nothing to brag about, but she felt extremely attached to the Nishi no Sabaku.

In a tremendously abrupt second, shivers of caution ran up Kotone's spine. Carefully, she stood, her eyes turning to suspicious slits. There was someone or something following her. Battling did not seem suggested, considering the conditions of her arms (that were tucked away safely in the slings), but it seemed as though the presence of a powerful being was looming closer.

"Show yourself."

Kotone's voice rang out through the crumbling chamber with confidence, coolness, and determination. Pulling an arm out of its sling, she reached slowly for her sword.

Before any other movement could be made, she felt the cold steel of another katana pressing into her back. Her gaze hardened, knowing immediately who it was behind her, challenging her to a duel. Wisely, she kept her gaze forward, letting her wrapped arm hit her side as she decided not to draw her own weapon.

The princess and her opponent stood in an intense silence, each analyzing one another menacingly.

"Kotone… you look the same as you did back then."

Amaterasu let the statement sit in the lonesome muteness. She did not grace the declaration with a response as she drew her katana with haste and twisted to meet her opponent's blade.

Her snowy eyes followed the blade to her challenger's body, meeting the remote pupils of another, filled with taciturnity and abhorrence.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

The fact that the criminal was intruding her birthplace made her somewhat angry. The invasion of another soul who had no business in the Nishi no Sabaku was disrespectful.

"What are you doing here?" Kotone asked coldly.

Dark eyes followed her blade to her arm and rested there, studying her bandages. Feeling somewhat exposed beneath his hard gaze, the princess spun her sword and sliced at the meddler, creating space between the two of them.

"I'm on a mission from Orochimaru." Sasuke responded, aloofly, "I could've asked you the same thing."

The gates suddenly blew open, the angry gales wrapping themselves around Kotone, her eyes glaring at the ex-Leaf nin.

"This is my homeland; what business does he have here?"

There wasn't any point in lying to Sasuke. He was obviously there for a reason relating to the fact that she was born here, unless there was some secret about the Nishi no Sabaku, which she highly doubted.

"Research." Was the blunt response.

Of course; Orochimaru was after the research her previous master had performed, successfully making himself immortal. Such a power should not have ever fallen into Akuhei's hands.

"You won't find what you want here," Kotone said honestly, still holding her katana out in front of her defensively, "I suggest you leave."

The Uchiha narrowed his dark eyes and lowered his sword an inch. Noting the sign, Amaterasu sheathed her own weapon, wincing when a blast of pain suddenly traveled up her right arm. Looking down at her wounds, she let out a small sound of relief when she noted that there was no blood.

She didn't bother to check if the criminal was following her as she exited the throne room and made her way to the courtyard. His presence loomed over her as she checked the flooded area, picking up every book she could. Nearly all of them disintegrated in her hands, so Kotone began to increase her gentleness.

When she reached a fallen piece of the palace walls that jutted out from the lake that was once the courtyard, she peered down at the cover of a tome that was lying down carefully on the stone. At first, she believed it to be a trap; most of the books she had found so far were haphazardly strewn across the waters, but she softly brushed away the dust on its cover anyways and read its foreign title.

Taking a moment to translate the words in her mind, she reached down and picked up the hardback.

'_The Princess's Guardian Angels_.'

Gently, Kotone opened her bag and wrapped the book carefully with cloth to protect it. She was actually a bit surprised by its good condition and its easy location, but did not question it; the sooner she got the hardcover, the sooner she could return to Konoha.

Before enclosing the entire cover, Kotone squinted to read the author's name. It was, once again, in the language of the Nishi no Sabaku, so she took a moment to translate.

'_Mari_.'

Covering the volume completely, Amaterasu took a moment to think about the twins' mother. Her name meant obstinacy and rebelliousness, which seemed highly appropriate, considering she was able to produce a book, likely illegally published.

Leaping up to the balcony, Kotone's geta made a pleasant sound as she made her way towards the royal official's hallway. Her old room was in this area, along with her parents'.

The largeness of her room was underestimated. It was ginormous, with its own small balcony overlooking the river. The view was gorgeous, along with lavender curtains that Kotone pulled aside. She tested the strength of the balcony before stepping out completely, letting the now-gentle winds caress her skin and delicately twist her hair.

Orange mixed with blue, pink and other exotic colors began to pour themselves from the sky; Kotone guessed it was nearing the evening. Deciding to take one last detour before resting, the former princess slowly strode into her parents' room.

Enormous did not even begin to explain the size of the bed, or the room in itself. It had its own balcony as well, with matching lavender curtains, but it was much more considerable than Amaterasu's.

Unexpectedly, the shining glint of gold caught Kotone's eye and she found herself in front of a large rocking chair. A tattered sheet was draped over it, and she removed it carefully. When the contents of the chair were revealed, Kotone knelt in front of them.

Lady Arisu was as talented as she was beautiful. Her soft hands could create all sorts of patterns, but what Amaterasu remembered loving most was her musical abilities. While her voice was as delicate and charming as a bell, there was a single instrument that she would play to put her daughter to sleep and it lay before said teen temptingly.

The golden shine of her mother's lyre caused Kotone to reach out and stroke it with a single finger. How it managed its excellent condition was beyond the princess's understanding, but she was grateful it survived.

Prudently, the girl with the snow-colored hair experimentally strummed the strings of the lyre. An exquisite group of sounds followed her action and she couldn't help and take the instrument up in her arms. Though she knew not how to play it, she strummed away at it, pleased by its superb music.

No one would've been able to tell the tool was not tuned, for the beauty of its noises overpowered its lack of correct pitching. It made one's senses blur, as though overcome with sleepiness, and Kotone did not resist its effects as she let herself lay on her parents' bed, unfazed by its scratchy texture, clutching her mother's last gift, suddenly sound asleep.

**-:-**

When white eyes fluttered open, she noticed the unexpected lack of light. She sat up, taking the lyre with her subconsciously. Kotone leisurely made her way to the balcony, walking straight through the light, lavender fabric. Leaning against the stone railing, Amaterasu watched the instrument in her arms as the bright stars created sparkles on its golden skin.

Tweaking the pitch, though she had no knowledge of how to correctly do so, Kotone began to play it. The abrupt urge to play the lyre was foreign to her, but the connection of the music to her mother caused her to obsess over its notes. Her tuning did not prove useless, as the noises sounded beautifully majestic.

Amaterasu picked up a tune, its notes so much more familiar than any other. Realizing the memory, she stopped strumming the instrument. The melody was the lullaby Lady Arisu used to play for her daughter. The bond the two had once shared caused painful tugs in her heart; this was her only way of mourning for her mother.

Deliberately, Kotone began to pluck the strings of the golden lyre once again, playing the harmony with clear effort, as she tried to recall the notes her mother was once so familiar with.

Picking up the song again, Amaterasu began to hum. Never before had she made such a noise, but her voice harmonized effortlessly with the tune. It needed no altering, and as she plucked the last note, nostalgia caused her eyes to glaze over.

"That sounds awful."

Not even bothering to turn around, Kotone nodded slightly in response. The Uchiha was perched upon her balcony to her left. She guessed that in her mind, the notes had taken a more beautiful approach due to the connection it shared with her kind mother. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he had been listening to entire time.

She held the lyre out in front of her, seemingly contemplating getting rid of it completely. The sudden obsession over it was surely uncharacteristic and unhealthy; she had a new home and she didn't need to be reminded of it for forever.

"Keep playing."

Amaterasu turned her head to stare blankly at the haughty Uchiha. During the entirety of her life as a puppet, she would obey every order given to her, be it from her master, or from a stranger.

The thought of performing other peoples' will did not suit Kotone any longer, but she decided to make a single exception.

Turning to face Sasuke and closing her eyes, the insipid damsel began to thrum the strings of her mother's instrument. The sound of its notes echoed slightly, in an elegant way, and Amaterasu's lullaby drifted in and out.

The criminal stepped down from his perch and stood closely to his prey. He loathed her; that's what he always thought ever since they were children. But the sound of her pale fingers strumming away at the harp-like instrument relaxed him and caused him to lower his guard. Usually, this would alarm him substantially, but for some reason he felt as though he could sit there and watch the princess play without being ambushed.

The two found themselves close to one another, Sasuke attracted (no, more like enchanted or beckoned) by Kotone's serene expression, while said princess lost herself in the strumming of the lyre.

And they enjoyed the peace.

Together.

* * *

~:~

Did you ever fall for someone you know you shouldn't?

Try hard to fight your feelings, but you just couldn't?

You fall deeper with each passing day,

But try to hide it in every possible way.

_-E__lla Wheeler Wilcox_

~:~

* * *

**A/N: Ughhh D: awkwaardd**

**Someone tell me if it sucked or not XD I'm uber nervousssss i'm gunna get a flame telling me i suck D:**

**Anyways, I still haven't responded to that chic and the guilt is finally turning into 'i'm not even sorry' but secretly, I am still sorry XD **

**Who enjoyed valentines' day? :) Not me! I got some little packages from those people who just hand them out to everyone cuz they pretend to care, but that doesn't quite count XD So I stayed at home and ate a lot of food v.v Obviously, I need to go on a diet or something. **

**Thanks to...**

* * *

_Reviewers_

* * *

_**Yamiroo Alice**_ - Aw, it's okay to have feels sometimes v.v I felt really touched as well when I was typing it up XD I was like 'omg you go kotone you go gurl' There'll definitely be some more bonding when she returns with the book :) Aww, thank you very much :D Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it~!

* * *

_**ShadowBloodNinja**_ - It's okay XD You don't have to. OMG IB?! I think I'm in love with you. I absolutely ADORE Ib :P It was a very emotional, yet well-played horror game v.v I thought the multiple endings were AWESOMMEEE! :D Obito/OC.. Sounds impressive! :)

I remember valentines at my school v.v You'd have to pay a dollar for a little heart message thingy. I didn't get more than two, and they were usually from my brother and my mother. It was really embarrassing ._. HEY. If I ever visited your school, I would send you one :)

Ah, you're so lucky :) It never snows over here v.v Oh! :O Happy birthday! Don't worry; my family did that for my birthday v.v All of my gifts were heartless XD But I liked them cuz I can buy videogames with the giftcards I got! :D Awwww, that's soo sweet c: I never had any people around my age who liked anime; you're really lucky to have such a friend! Oh :o be careful! I am also very tall :C it's very embarrassing to have to look down on everyone -_- Amnesia dkfljgadfgja;lkfgj scares me more than you can imagine XD

Thanks for reading and reviewing~! :)

* * *

_**PsychoIdiotLady**_ - You're right v.v It'd probably be very private :O i wonder where? Yeah, seppuku is 'stomach-cutting' :c kinda gross, but it was a Japanese ritual suicide. Maiko was the irate person :) She is identified and spoken to in the first paragraph; sorry if that was unclear! Hehehe c: that's sweet! Is she still your favorite now that she's all crazy?

Thanks for reviewing! :D I really appreciate it a lot!

* * *

_**xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx**_ - Thank you! :) Yeah, it's a very big game! That's why I enjoyed it so much v.v There was no rush and everything flowed- it's a beautiful game :D Yeah X) I had never played a game with three discs before! It made me soo excited XD Yeah, it was extremely sad :( I hated that moment, but it really develops Hope's character; I am in love with him, to be honest ;D But yeah, that scene was beautifully depressing v.v Yesss c: The animations are AMAAAZZZING. I could go on forever about that game XD

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

_**iSayumix3**_ - It's okay v.v It's not really a secret at all - The pairings are in the summary; Kiba x Hiromi, Gaara x Kotone x Sasuke, Shikamaru x Maiko, Kakashi x Hanako, Slight Sai x Hiromi, and the last one with Deidara is a secret ;0

Thanks for the review! :D If you're ever confused about anything else, feel free to ask!

* * *

_**Animefangirl95**_ - ;) idk. Do you think she enjoys it there? Does it seem like they are punishing her, or is she punishing herself? Also, where do you think she is? ;0

Heheheheh c: I tried to make it really sweet. I was actually thinking about it v.v Idk if I really want to give her back her colors, but would it be good?

He IS such a sweetheart XD I wish there were some gentlemen out there just like him! I usually like to keep things like that a secret, but I'll tell you; it's not XD Just every fairytale book needs a dragon ;D I'm sorryyyyy! Some things are just necessary v.v Who knows what will happen to him?

:O I designed her style after myself when I was younger; I dressed very strangely XD There might be some toy frogs at a store called ummm Niko Niko v.v I love that store more than any other :o It sells anime merchandise and it's awesome; my inspiration for the froggy backpack was actually a bear (Tamaki's bear from Ouran Highschool Host Club) backpack that I really wanted :) I suggest you go there if there's one near you! :D

Maybe she's doing so for the benefit of the village? ;o thankss c: she is kinda cool XD

I feel kinda bad for interrupting their possible kiss XD but not really :3

Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)

* * *

_**Dreamer010102**_ - Thank you~! :) Who knows about Maiko. I wonder why Kotone was able to find the book so easily..? ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)

* * *

_Favoritings_

* * *

_**AngelTreats**_ - THANKS.

* * *

_**Pearlstone**_ - wassup suckah thanks for reviewin

* * *

_**iSayumix3**_ - ermagerd shanks

* * *

_**rainbowpanther9**_ - Thank you very much! :)

* * *

_**T. **_ - thanks so much like srsly thanks

* * *

_**dagooz95**_ - THANK YOUUU! :D

* * *

_Followers_

* * *

_**AngelTreats** _- Thank you v.v

* * *

_**iSayumix3** _- MARSHALL LEE IS SO HOT UGHH

* * *

_**T. **_ - Thanks! :D

* * *

**A/N: OKAY OKAY OAKY OMG GUISE **

**I just discovered that 'The Puppet and the Puppeteer' was put in a community called 'The world of Awesome OC's!' made by Crepuscule4 :O heavens guys c: I feel so honored! Thank you Crepuscule4! :) I really appreciate it! **

**Anyways, yeah. That's it XD **

* * *

Please be looking out for Chapter 12~! :)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, everyone! :O I was so depressed by the last chapter (maybe I'm just being a drama queen but heavens that chapter sucked; I'll willingly admit it) and lazy, but anyways- Spring Break is just around the corner, but I won't be able to update during the week since I'll be at the beach ;) I finally saved up enough to take a little trip c: Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**!Warnings!**

**- Dark themes. **

* * *

**I do not own anything!**

**~:~**

_Inner Demons_

Though you wish otherwise

Your demons are never separate from you

Always, buried parts of us, growing

Like weeds among the roses

_By Don Iannone_

**~:~**

* * *

The walls were an eerie transparent. Every step she made was reflected back to her, and it frightened her. Her wrapped feet made dull sounds on the cold floor; there were no echoes in any way, making the large corridor seem endless and contained.

Maiko hurried along, her eyes downcast as she made her way down the hallway. They were made out of some sort of mirror-like material; the walls were. The floors, too. They weren't glass. They didn't break; she had tried before.

Stepping out of the corridor, she entered a large chamber, made of the same clear material, as if it was made out of nothing and yet everything. The bony imp slowly paced to the center of the area. The area was completely empty except for two stone formations on separate sides of the room. They were rugged and broken in places, but that wasn't what she was looking for.

She scanned the hall until she met one of her many reflections. Her eyes were the same hue as the walls. They were both strange, translucent oddities. Turning away from the image quickly, Maiko glared at one of the stone figures.

"Yami! Hikari!"

In an event that could only be described as alien, one of the boulders melted. The rough surface of the rock seemed to suddenly shift to water and splash onto the ground thickly, created a glob of stone on the lucid floor. The same occurred to the other formation.

Two figures had taken the place of the boulders, neither male nor female. Their bodies were luminous, but in different ways. One was radiant and shining, their entire model draped in white, while the other was gleaming with black cloaking them.

"We are listening," said the one in white.

"Yami, Hikari, I need to use them again."

"He-he-he-he," the dark one chuckled, "you know the consequences of that."

"You are already experiencing it," pointed out the other figure, lifting a delicate, light arm to motion towards the greenette.

Maiko used the back of her hand to wipe away the blood slipping from her odd orbs. The crimson liquid smeared on her hand, and refused to stop leaking from her eyes.

"It's what's required of me, Hikari." She replied.

The beaming figure, now identified as Hikari, returned their arm to their side in a graceful manner, "You know that is not true. There is a real future waiting for you."

Yami, singled out as the dark figure, turned to stare at their counterpart with a glare, "Shut-up! She makes her own decisions, isn't that right, Maiko?"

Hikari frowned, "Yet you persist."

"I'm giving her my opinion," Yami retorted with a hiss, "that's what I'm here for, fool."

"Stop it!" Maiko yelled, "Just give me what I need!"

Yami and Hikari looked away from one another, their godly gazes landing on the gangly criminal. Rolling down her cheeks were droplets of blood. The decision had to be made soon.

"I cannot give you what you seek, lest you use it against your future," Hikari said, shaking their head.

Yami bowed, in a mocking, yet serious manner, "But I can, for the future you are pursuing is in our, no, _your_ favor."

"Why do you need this power? It is wounding you deeply, so why proceed?" Hikari inquired.

"It's what my family wants," Maiko responded vaguely, making her way up the small staircase that leads to the two supernatural beings, "and I would do anything for them."

"They are not your family; you know this, do you not?"

"I said shut-up!" Yami growled, "You are just trying to get in her way!"

"If anything, I am trying to save her!" Hikari argued.

The two counterparts were prepared to attack one another when Maiko made her way to the area where the two resided. Yami and Hikari looked at one another with contempt before aiming their gazes back at the greenette.

"So," The dark and light beings said in unison, "what fountain will you drink from?"

"The fountain of hope?" Hikari placed their arms out in front, cupping their hands.

"Or the fountain of power?" Yami mimicked their counterpart.

Freakishly, the two froze, their statue-form returned. Hikari had turned to a white marble, their hands still cupped. Yami morphed into sleek obsidian, glimmering in a dangerous manner.

Maiko strode forward. Each time she was given a decision, but each time she made the same choice. Her transparent eyes landed on the shadowy statue of Yami and she made her way to it, feeling the loss and grief hitting her back from Hikari.

When she came face-to-face with Yami, she looked down at the being's hands. Cupped there, was a thin liquid, the color of night.

"I choose… the fountain of power."

The statue tilted its hands, the black drink pouring down endlessly. Maiko prepared herself, giving a glance behind. Hikari had brought their hands closer to their body, their eyes closed and sorrowful. Hurriedly turning away, the imp advanced, until she was nearly underneath the spray.

Maiko cupped her hands underneath the pouring fountain, gathering some of the shadowy liquid. After she had done so, the statue lifted its hands back to their original position.

The drink seemed to shimmer in her grasp, causing Maiko to send a final glance to Hikari. A single, clear tear was slipping from their eyes. Quickly, the imp lifted her hands to her lips, tilting her head back and taking the black poison into her mouth.

Yami looked down with a cruel grin. The drink sizzled and burned in Maiko's mouth, causing her to nearly spit it out. She would if she were able. Her lips were suddenly sown together with black thread, and she could not release the deadly venom.

She really should be used to this by now. Swallowing, the black toxin slithered down her throat until the burning sensation spread throughout her body. Yami slipped down from its previous statue state and grabbed Maiko's face.

In her eyes, black liquid was penetrating, as though a dye had been poured into water. Yami sneered at Hikari, chuckling madly before the two returned to their stone states.

The thread that once held Maiko's mouth shut tightly was gone and she breathed heavily after being released. Falling to her knees, coughing furiously, the green-haired murderer met her own gaze once again. This time, her eyes were a foul black.

Night swallowed the walls, dyeing the mirrors evil ebony.

She smiled, her sharp teeth glistening threateningly.

* * *

**~:~**

Colors slowly returned, reality pushing in on all sides. The soft yellow and orange of the flames of candles revealed itself. Motion resumed.

The large black chamber had disappeared from sight, and Yami and Hikari were nowhere to be found.

Maiko's eyes flew open as if she had awoken from a nightmare. She anxiously looked around to ensure that she had escaped, and sighed in relief when she saw her leader.

"I will now perform the jutsu," she said quickly, performing a hand sign in front of herself, "Just as you commanded."

Not waiting for a response, Maiko focused in silence, feeling the slithering of a droplet of blood begin to roll down her cheek.

"Doragon'aizu-jutsu."

* * *

**~:~**

It had been a total of two days. Her arms had healed nicely (she had ditched the idea of wearing the slings any longer after a short time) and ever since her run in with Sasuke, she had started taking up training once again. Kotone was neither uncomfortable nor comfortable with his presence, but found that ignoring him was the best she could do to show him he was not welcome.

She did nothing but read the surviving books that she had salvaged and stare into the scenery of the Nishi no Sabaku. The golden lyre sat on her parent's bed, where she would play a few notes to put herself to sleep; glad she was able to rest without the need of another person.

Sasuke would follow her around on occasion, believing her to be up to suspicious behavior, but that was as far as their interaction went during the day. At night, he would sit at the balcony and listen in silence as the queen strummed away at the instrument, experimentally changing pitches and tunes in an attempt to sound more like her mother's playing, but to no prevail.

Tonight, though, was her final night. Amaterasu packed her things appropriately, preparing herself for the journey to the Kazekage's village. She anticipated visiting her friend, and lay on her parents' bed, counting down how much longer until the sun rose impatiently and tiredly.

She had not touched the lyre all that day, looking at it in its golden glory, wondering if she should take it back with her. Kotone did not see why she _should_ bring it. Her bag was already filled with books from the libraries, and it was her mother's property; it should stay here, right?

_That is it then_, Kotone thought, rolling over onto her side, _I will leave it at her grave. _It was only respectful to return the precious instrument to its rightful owner.

Tossing and turning, the princess tried to keep her eyes closed, but she could not stop thinking. Finally, she decided she was not going to get any sleep what so ever, and leapt out of the bed in a flurry of sheets. Politely, Kotone remade the bed and grabbed her bag gently, and made her way to the burial site.

Akio, Aiko and herself had created a small graveyard for the remains they could find. The foreign flowers they rested upon the queen's grave were an elegant, appropriate touch.

Creeping out into the courtyard, the harsh cold of the desert hit Kotone in the face as she struggled to put on her cloak. When the cloth was successfully wrapped around her, she forced herself to stomp against the deadly winds.

Amaterasu found herself in front of her mother's grave in no time at all. The flowers that were once there were dead or blown away by the harsh gales and Kotone knelt down in front of it with a sad expression. She traced a shape onto the dirt, wondering curiously if there was something she could possibly say.

Reaching into her bag, she yanked out the lyre, its gold glimmering in the moonlight. Amaterasu ran a single finger along its curved shape and gave it a final pluck before resting it over the shape she had drawn.

"Lady Arisu," Kotone said softly, "you deserved more than I."

Naturally, there was no response, but she thought she heard the laughter of a fairy, as soft as a bell's, drifting on the wind. Clearing her throat, she continued.

"The books I read… They explained the war, and my heritage. I know now that you meant for me to know the truth."

Wind swirled around Kotone's white locks, twisting them and playing with them affectionately. The wind loved her and it loved Arisu. Both of their pure souls could not be pierced by the sharpest gale.

"Thank you, my mother."

Amaterasu left, leaving behind the rusted, old, battered lyre on top of the mound of dirt identified only by its dead flowers and the vague shape of a heart decorating it.

* * *

**~.~**

Hiromi held Shikamaru's hands, carefully examining his wounds. She had asked to be allowed to visit him so that they could secretly discuss Maiko, yet she also wished to check on the genius's wounds.

The bond between the two of them was friendly, if not platonic. They were both pursuing the same goal; they almost had to work together.

Piercing the veil of silence, Hiromi cleared her throat and spoke softly, "How are you feeling?"

The dark-haired chunin rubbed the back of his neck as the blonde released his hands. His chestnut eyes seemed to be scanning the ceiling for an answer and he let out a melancholy sigh.

"I don't know," Shikamaru replied, "I really don't know what to think."

"Well," his blonde companion responded, "what are you feeling right now? Are you angry? Sad?"

"Both. Maybe also a little disappointed."

"… Me too."

The two mourners sat in silence. Haru was nowhere in sight since Kakashi had a day off to spend with his daughter and Hiromi missed the warmth and innocence of the reclusive silvernette.

"What do we do now?" she asked quietly.

Shikamaru gently pressed a finger on the wrappings of his hands, "Wait."

"For what?"

"For Maiko to come back."

Hiromi frowned, "I don't understand."

"We can't do anything," Shikamaru explained, "so we'll just have to be patient. I have a few theories of where she may be, but…"

"You can tell me," the petite teen reassured.

The genius shook his head, "No, I shouldn't. I want to disprove my theories; I wouldn't want to make you worry even more."

Hiromi was secretly glad he hadn't told her. She had too much on her plate already. Maiko was mentally ill, Haru was becoming a loner, and she was in love. Her cheeks lightly glowed pink at the thought of her object of interest and she shook her head. She was being selfish, thinking of love at a time like this.

But it was bothering her. She didn't have many people to confide in about these sort of things except for her parents whom she had a close relationship with, but she felt like she needed someone around her age to discuss things with; Hiromi needed someone to listen to her and tell her what she needs to hear.

Shikamaru obviously wasn't going to be said person. The blonde Sato doubted he wanted to hear about her problems. He had plenty of his own. Standing up from her seat beside him, Hiromi bowed politely.

"Thank you for discussing this with me. Please take care."

"Be careful," the brunette called after her considerably.

"You, too."

Hiromi slid the door shut behind herself and made her way out of the hospital. She was emotionally exhausted and just wanted to have a hot bath and drink some tea, preferably green tea. She just wanted to sit back and think about nothing for a few minutes.

We have tea at home, she thought to herself as she walked mindlessly past the lively shops and stalls, but I feel like eating out.

"Oh, Hiromi-chan!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, the blonde looked up to meet the milky eyes of Hinata Hyuga, "Good afternoon, Hinata-chan."

"You look tired," the Byakugan wielder noted, "Do you want to talk?"

Hinata was good at reading people, almost too well at times. She was especially good at reading Hiromi's emotions. They had been friends for ages; her own emotions likely showed through more clearly.

"You know, I was just thinking of getting some tea," Hiromi smiled, "Would you care to join me?"

"Of course!"

The two found a small shop nearby that was cheap and homey. They immediately settled in and ordered variations of green tea. When their drinks arrived, they sipped at them politely until Hinata stared determinedly into her friend's eyes.

"So, tell me what's going on."

When she wanted to be, the Hyuga could be very persuasive.

Hiromi rested her head in her hands, "I don't even know where to begin."

"Start with Kiba. How are you two doing?"

The blonde nearly spat out her tea, but swallowed it and coughed hoarsely for a few moments before wiping off the liquid from her chin. Her face was bright red as she tried to avoid the knowing and loving expression of the young lady sitting across from her.

"T-t-that's not important!" Hiromi exclaimed nervously.

Hinata smiled, "Calm down. Sometimes it's good for you to stop and just chat about things like this."

The blonde kunoichi took a second to fiddle with her napkin before shyly responding, "I… I think I like him."

"You _think_?"

"I-… I don't know how to describe it! I just… I feel like I don't want to leave his side and his smile makes butterflies in my stomach."

"So this isn't like the time when you liked Neji-nii-sama?"

"N-not at all. I still felt nervous around Neji, but I never tried to kiss him. I mean-!" Hiromi jolted, her face lighting up.

"K-kiss?" Hinata inquired with a light blush.

Hiromi shoved her face into her hands, timidly trying to hide her expression.

"Tell me all about it!"

"S-so embarrassing!"

"Please?"

"No way!"

When there was no response, Hiromi looked up from her barricade. Hinata was beaming happily, her eyes wet with tears.

"Ah!" the blonde panicked, "Hinata-chan! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine," the Hyuga responded sweetly, wiping her eyes, "I'm just so glad you're back to your old self."

"My old self..?"

"Yeah… Lately, you've been in the midst of so many traumatizing events… Hanako-sensei's death and all… You haven't been smiling as much. I missed it."

"I… I had no idea," Hiromi spoke softly, "I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan. I've just been so upset lately."

"Don't be sorry; it's okay to be sad. I suppose it's kind of selfish of me to try and tell you to stop mourning."

"No, no, that's not how it is at all… I … I think you're right."

Hiromi looked down at her tea cup, watching the little specks of leaves dance in the beverage. She had been so absorbed in her own misery that it was inflicting others… But didn't she deserve to be sad? Her sensei was murdered by her best friend.

"But… I still want time to be miserable!" Hiromi proclaimed, "I-… It's only fair, right?"

Hinata smiled sadly, "Okay. Why don't you stay at my house for the night? I know it's a little American, but I really do enjoy it; we can talk and discuss whatever you'd like."

Reaching across the table, the blonde wrapped her friend in a strained hug, "Oh, Hinata-chan! I'm so glad you're my friend!"

"Ha-ha, I'm glad you're my friend, too. Come on, let's go get you some clothes."

"O-okay!"

* * *

**~:~**

Perhaps she had underestimated the strength of the winds.

Kotone nearly left the ground with how strong and angry the howling storm was. She had predicted a sandstorm occurring, but she had no idea she'd be smack in the middle of it. Her fingers clutched at her fluttering cloak and the queen didn't quite know where she was heading.

A few hours ago, she had clear sights on which direction was which and where the village was, but her map had been ripped from her hands by the violent gales and there was seemingly no hope in trying to locate Gaara. She thought maybe there might've been a way to communicate with the Kazekage, but she was too drained to put any effort into doing so.

Reaching up to her ear, Amaterasu gently rolled her earring in between her fingers. It felt slightly rough, considering it was made of sand, but it was the only thing that was extremely personal about her apparel.

Was the sun disappearing? Was it already night time? Wasn't it just night time just a moment ago?

Kotone stumbled and landed on her knees in the sand, her vision impaired by the sandstorm. She felt like resting and just sleeping until the tempest had passed, but she knew that if she took a nap, she would wake up buried beneath the sand.

If only there was a cave somewhere! Then she could recover and sleep for a while. When was the last time she had slept? Ate? Drank?

Her water had run out relatively early in the endeavor and for some reason, she completely ignored the necessity of refilling her flask while in the Nishi no Sabaku. The last meal she had eaten was an animal she had roasted and eaten on her way to her homeland. Her stomach felt empty and cold.

The sun really was gone because the sky was black and Kotone couldn't see anything and she felt tired so she closed her eyes to rest and suddenly she really didn't see or feel anything.

* * *

**~:~**

"Kazekage-sama, a message from Konohagakure has arrived."

The redhead looked up from his paper work, his blue eyes outlined by the memories of his insomnia. A muscular assistant handed over a letter before bowing and disappearing, leaving Gaara to read the message alone.

"Kotone…?" He mumbled to himself.

The letter said that the young woman would've arrived that morning or earlier, yet Gaara had not seen her at all. Looking up at his door, the Kazekage noticed his older sister enter, her trademark fan off somewhere else.

"Temari," Gaara spoke, "how are the conditions of the area around the village?"

The blonde crossed her arms before responding, "I was just about to report to you. A sandstorm is heading our way from the west. It's pretty rough, but we can handle it."

From the west…. The redhead read over the letter once more.

"I'm going to need a well-suited search team."

"W-why? It's too dangerous to go out there on a mission!"

"Kotone Kimiko from Konohagakure was supposed to arrive here this morning, but never showed up. The area where she was coming from is in the west. I fear she may have been caught up in the storm."

"Even so," Temari reasoned, "Don't you think Kimiko-san can handle herself?"

"I do, but the message from the Hokage spoke of how Kotone-san hadn't prepared for dangerous weather."

For some reason, he thought, I can see her doing something as reckless as that, believing her to be invincible.

"Well, if those are your orders, I will carry them out. In fact, I'll personally go out there. I'm well-suited for a mission in a sandstorm. She'll be back here in no time, Gaara."

The Kazekage nodded to his sister, "Thank you, Temari."

When the blonde had shut the door behind her, Gaara stood and went to his window. It was the same one Kotone had jumped out of when she visited all those months ago. In the pit of his stomach, the redhead felt something akin to anxiety. He had not seen his friend in quite a while and he wondered if she had surpassed him in strength at this point.

A ghost of a grin landed itself on Gaara's visage. Unconsciously, he prayed that she still had her earring hanging from her right earlobe.

* * *

**~:~**

Kotone was unconscious. She was dreaming. She was dreaming of lying in bed with two warm bodies beside her, holding her hands comfortingly and stroking her hair whenever she whimpered in fear of the unknown nightmare that would dissipate with the slightest touch. Sometimes it would be her mother and father, but most of the time it was Akio and Aiko. Aiko would smile and laugh and roll her eyes and Akio would whisper sweet words to calm others.

She also dreamed of a sweet blonde, with locks that were silky and eyes that sympathized with all. Kotone knew it was Hiromi when the teen leapt into her arms in the dream, abstractedly giggling.

Hanako-sensei also made an appearance, holding Haru in her arms with an elegant grin and a kimono that flowed and danced in the wind.

Then, there came the nightmares. They each revolved around Maiko. Her eyes, her skin, her hair, her bony, abused body all caused Kotone to suffocate. Her lungs were collapsing on themselves as she tried to escape the nightmarish realm of her own mind.

And then she realized that she wasn't just suffocating from Maiko strangling her with her sharp, bony fingers, but from sand entering her lungs. Choking and sputtering, Amaterasu tried to escape the trap that was the desert, but only felt her right hand meet the surface of air and life, and even then her fingers just barely breached the sand.

I hope I don't die here, Kotone thought to herself morbidly. She had to be hopeful in some aspect, but the sand was so cursedly heavy and she was tired and weak and there was no way she would ever be able to just propel herself out of the sand.

Her mind blanked when she felt something grasp her hand. Perhaps it was a wild animal, or a bandit looking for a woman he could take advantage of. She would try to thrash and escape, but she couldn't move so she simply listened as her brain began to shut down due to the lack of oxygen.

"Gah, what an idiot."

Kotone knew that voice. Or did she? Was that… Kakashi? What was he doing out in the desert?

"Did she even think about preparing for a sandstorm? They're a lot more frequent than one would think."

The voice was so muffled, but Amaterasu could feel freedom pulling her, or was it just a person?

With a sudden yank, Kotone emerged from the prison of sand gasping and coughing, though there was no way to unclog the sand in her throat. Her sight was reducing to nearly nothing and she saw some blonde hair before she nearly threw up, grains rubbing her throat raw.

"It's me, Temari, Kimiko-san; I'm taking you back to the village. Just stay calm."

Of course she would stay calm; there was another dream waiting to greet her as her body went limp and her mind went blank. Dreaming, dreaming, dreaming.

* * *

**~:~**

"What do you see?"

"A village… It's… completely destroyed. There's nothing left. Everyone is dead."

"This means you shall succeed."

"What else?"

"Women and children have been slaughtered. Men fight and fail. This village… is dead."

"….Good."

"I can't see anymore. It's too blurry."

"Try harder."

"Of course, Leader-sama."

Maiko pressed her eyes shut, focusing so hard that she felt a vein on her forehead and near her black orbs. She felt the teardrops of blood begin to cascade and growled under her breath. She was sick and tired of all the crimson that slipped for her eyes!

"I see… the death of an old man. He is wise and is a teacher to many. His power is rivaled by few… And… he… will be mourned."

"…. Continue."

"There's nothing more of the old man. Just… the fade of red to orange."

"I see."

She opened her eyes and noticed his expression. She lost focus and leapt down from her seat.

"L-leader-sama! Are you displeased with me? I-… I'll try harder! I'll offer more!"

He did not respond.

"I will! I will satisfy you, Leader-sama! Return to me tomorrow; I'll be more powerful! More-!"

Turning around and hugging her stomach, Maiko released the contents of her stomach. When she finished hurling, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, careful not to get the blood on her cloak.

If the other man was there, he would have diagnosed her issue easily and stitched up whatever needing stitching. But he was dead.

"You're ill."

"No! It's nothing." She lied.

"Good. Make sure it stays that way."

"Of course, Leader-sama."

He left and then she was alone again, sitting in the room with the stench of her vomited blood. This room had so many stains from the beatings and the cutting…

Cutting was the only way for her to get it out. It was in her veins and it was hurting her always. She needed a cure, but the other man was gone and she lacked his medical expertise. Sure, he wasn't that great at the common illnesses and the more internal things, but whenever she cut herself too deep, he was always there. She still had all of her stitches.

She wasn't going to be useless. She was going to help her leader complete his dream. She was going to go with him whether he liked it or not.

Maiko was going to exact her revenge and kill those who she hadn't before.

**~:~**

**End of Chapter 12.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hello, everyone! :D I'm so glad I got this chapter out there! I was having so much trouble typing it up! But I think it turned out pretty well v.v **

**I'm so excited about going to the beach XD I haven't gone in ages; I'm really pale and I need the Vitamin D :) **

**Easter was an interesting adventure ._. My grandmother finally decided to spice things up and get the adults involved; she put money in the eggs. I probably looked like an idiot running around shoving kids over to get to the eggs XD But I got enough money to go on my trip so I don't really care!**

**What are you guys doing over Spring Break? :) How did you spend Easter? Tell me in a PM or review! c: **

**Thanks to... **

* * *

_{Reviewers}_

* * *

ShadowBloodNinja - I know how you feel v.v I don't really mind if you skip some paragraphs c:

OH THANK GOODNESS

I love Ib the most out of all of those :I it may have to do with the fact that Garry was the best person ever. Maybe.

Idk why I got in it ._. But I'm very grateful c:

Oh, don't be sad :O If I were near you, I would send you billions of Valentines! But only the corny ones ;)

Yay! Naruto merchandise! :) The same thing happened to me when I was younger; my brothers all got me gift cards to the same place XD

Sorry for the late update! :D Please do enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Dreamer010102 - Thank you very much c:

* * *

tmjay10 - Thank you :3 Sorry for the late update, but here it is!

* * *

_{Favoritings}_

* * *

dagooz95 - Thank you! :)

* * *

ZiggyMonzta - Thanks ;D

* * *

SmileRen - c:

* * *

Angelique Peyrelongue - Thanks a lot! :D

* * *

CatalinaVonFeuer - Wow, you rock :}

* * *

DawnStarLight - You look really good today

* * *

tmjay10 - Your shirt matches your eyes

* * *

SxH - Hey there good lookin'

* * *

_{Followers}_

* * *

dagooz95 - Wow those pants just really compliment your figure

* * *

Saphire Castor - You're hotter than the sun

* * *

ZiggyMonzta - Do you know karate? 'Cause your body is kickin'

* * *

DawnStarLight - Can I have a map? 'Cause I'm lost in your eyes

* * *

Procrastination Mistress - You're spicier than the Spice Girls

* * *

tmjay10 - I hope you know CPR because you took my breath away

* * *

XxXTwilight-SinXxX - No seriously quick I need some CPR here

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry for the extremely long wait; It's summer so I've been out and about! Anyways, here is the thirteenth chapter! Please, enjoy. **

* * *

**I do not ****own anything!**

~.~

In my mind there's a war that I've designed

A battle I fight alone

To the heart of tears and bone

So cruel and yet so kind

My old skirmish held inside

Buried deep within my mind.

_By Jemma _

~.~

* * *

"_What are you saying, Dai?!"_

"_Calm down, Mai. Please listen to me; you're not thinking clearly."_

"_I thought… I thought we were… Dai, why did you lie to me?! WHY?!"_

"_Maiko, please-!"_

-:-

The disturbed teen awoke with a shout, her body drenched in sweat.

"Daisuke!" She gasped lightly.

She looked around cautiously, as though to make sure she had escaped from her dream, and collapsed back upon her pillows. It had been a long time since she had had a dream that involved… _him_.

Maiko sat up in her bed after tossing away her thoughts. Whatever she had been thinking about earlier was completely lost as she observed the cloak hanging nearby. She smiled crookedly at it.

"Ah," she said in a low whisper, "I love it."

Her bony, pale hand reached out to caress the cloth and was met with a painful stab in her brain: a memory being revealed.

* * *

-:-

"_What? Why are we taking in a little brat?!"_

"_Leader-sama says that her capabilities will blossom in our care; _you_ will train her during her time here."_

"_What?! Are you serious? Why am I the one stuck with babysitting?!"_

"_It is not optional; get to it."_

_ She was small. She was trembling, watching the strangers around her converse loudly, as though she did not exist. Maiko did not like it. _

"_P-please," she said, her voice cracking, "Let me go back!"_

_ The conversation around her diminished and suddenly, all attention was focused on her. She whimpered. _

"_What are you (curse.)ing talking about, (curse.)?!" one asked viciously, approaching the small teen, "We're taking you under our wing. Be grateful, (curse.)."_

"_No, please," Maiko begged, "you don't understand! My cousin Daisuke is waiting for…me..."_

_ Her voice trailed off and she glanced down at her bloody hands. Her Dragon Eyes seemed to burn as they widened in shock. Those around Maiko watched as she collapsed to her knees and began to wail._

* * *

-:-

Maiko gripped her head in agony. Whatever was happening to her, she didn't like it; it was making her more and more unstable. It made her chest hurt.

She lost balance quickly and fell, grasping her hung cloak in hopes of stabilizing herself. As she collided with the ground, the sound of fabric tearing filled her ears. The girl with green hair stood hurriedly, checking her cloth.

The jacket was torn roughly in half, and Maiko released an agitated sigh.

"Of all times to act up like this, and you choose now?" She scolded herself, "Look what you've done to senpai's cloak…"

If the man was still alive, he would've been livid with her. If only he were still alive… If only.

Maiko pressed to the cloth to her eyes and sniveled.

* * *

-:-

The white-haired teen didn't know what to think when she awoke. She was tucked away in a modest bed, in a room of average size, with only a chair, a curtain, and a bedside table to keep her company.

Kotone sat up in bed and coughed roughly, taking note of how dry and coarse her throat was. She guessed that she should refrain from speaking, in hopes of preserving her dignity. Peering over at the nearby chair, she realized that her belongings sat in it neatly: her backpack and her kimono were carefully laid out, with her own geta sitting peacefully nearby.

Laying her head back down on the pillow, she let out a small sigh. The last thing she could conjure up was wandering aimlessly in the desert. Kotone wondered who might've retrieved her paraphernalia.

"You're awake."

The pale queen sat up hurriedly, noticing that the curtain had been gently pulled aside to reveal the Kazekage, who looked the same as he had when she had visited all those ages ago.

Before Kotone could open her mouth to respond, Gaara had turned his face away, his eyes closed and his expression calm. Confused, the ashen teen moved to rise out of the cot, but then her eyes met her kimono sitting peacefully on the chair and she realized that she wasn't dressed.

Her chest was wrapped appropriately in cloth, acting as underwear, but she still rushed to cover herself with the blanket, her face faintly warm.

"Forgive me," she said faintly, attempting not to strain her voice, "I had forgotten that my belongings had been removed from my person."

Gaara opened his eyes and glanced at her from the side, as though assuring himself that she was covered before turning towards her.

"Don't fret about it," he replied, "I am simply relieved that you have recovered."

"How long have I been unconscious here?" Kotone inquired.

The Kazekage responded, "No more than ten hours. Temari retrieved you from the sandstorm and brought you here to be treated."

"I see. Please send her my thanks," remembering the Hokage's orders, the kunoichi added, "May I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?"

"Would you send a message to the Hokage, telling her of my safe arrival?"

Gaara nodded silently, leaving the pair in silence. The Kazekage had not approached, standing a good way away with his hand still gripping the curtain.

Though some may've found the quiet to be tense, Kotone found it soothing. She had always found that trait of her friend's to be quite enjoyable. The peace was something that she relished, perhaps a mannerism she had retained through her 'revival'.

"How strange…" Kotone abruptly murmured.

Gaara eyed his friend with slight curiosity, "What is it?"

"Usually, in order to sleep, there is some sort of sound that I must hear… A heart beating or my mother's lyre, but it seems that… your company will suffice."

With that, her white eyes closed gently, and her chest began to rise and fall slowly, indicating her slumber. The redheaded teen was slightly shocked at how easily she had fallen back asleep after resting for an extended period. Guessing in the back of his mind that she needed the slumber, he stepped towards the bed and crossed his arms.

Kotone's hair had been ruffled during her transportation from the desert into the hospital bed, and a lock stood up in a rebellious manner, due to her bedhead. Somehow, it made her white appearance seem less menacing.

The irony caused Gaara to let a small smile grace his expression. Once, he had been a terrifying killing machine, seen by all as a frightening monster. His hate knew no bounds; she reminded him of his youth. His emotions had been suppressed by his hatred, but he didn't know what it truly meant to have none. The girl before him had everything stripped away: hatred, sadness, jealousy, greed, pain, joy, peace, happiness and love.

The Kazekage turned to leave the room, knowing full well there was no reason to stay while the other teen slept, but stopped when he heard the young lady mumble quietly.

"Thank you, Gaara…"

* * *

-:-

Hiromi sighed pleasantly to herself as she took in a deep breath.

"Flowers always have the nicest smells," she commented tenderly, "Do you think so too, Ino?"

The fellow blonde nodded less enthusiastically. She was tired from lugging around a delivery for a customer, but put on a smile for the smaller teen.

"Would you like me to wrap them up for you?" Ino asked.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry," Hiromi explained, "I just happened to stop by and thought maybe I could ask you some questions."

"About Maiko, am I right?"

"Y-yes! How did you know?"

Ino rested her chin in her hand, "What else would you want to know about? I thought you had given this up long ago."

Hiromi opened her mouth to inform the girl of her meeting with Maiko, but said nothing. In the back of her mind, she figured that it wasn't right to just blab about something that may cause panic.

"Well, Kotone left recently and I thought that maybe if I knew a little bit more then I could bring us both closure."

It scared the smaller blonde how good she had become at lying.

"Alright, then," Ino lost her smile and took on a bored, serious expression, "Ask away."

"Did Maiko act… weird at all before she disappeared?"

"The day before she left, she acted a lot stranger than usual, yeah?"

-:-

"_Oh, if it isn't Midori wa baka o hikii*!" Ino leered, "What are _you_ doing here?" _

_ She, Shikamaru and Choji all awaited a response from Maiko, whom they had found in the middle of town, staring off into space. She wore a pair of dark sunglasses, likely to the bright rays of the sun, but Ino released a snort regardless._

"_Why, are those sunglasses? HA! You look kind of ridiculous."_

"_I don't see what's so weird about them," Choji commented, "It is pretty bright out."_

_ Maiko stood suddenly and shoved her way past the three fellow genin. Her expression was completely hidden, and Ino made a surprised noise and staggered backwards. Has Maiko always been this strong? She asked herself. _

"_Hey," Shikamaru grabbed Maiko's wrist, "Midoriiro no atama*."_

_Choji frowned, "What's the matter, Maiko?"_

"_Stay away from us! Can't you see that we're busy?" The girl hissed venomously._

_ She yanked her hand out of Shikamaru's grip and ran off, dust kicking up behind her. The gang of three stood in shock at her behavior for a few moments until Ino spoke up harshly. _

"_God, what's wrong with her, huh?" She sighed, dusting herself off._

_Under her breath, she added, "Must be on her period; geez, what a jerk!"_

_ Choji and Ino began to continue their way through town; Shikamaru stood planted to the spot, with a worried expression. _

"_Hey, Shikamaru, you heard Ino; Maiko's probably not feeling well right now," Choji called back, "Let's go! We'll see her tomorrow or something."_

_ The genius watched the small figure of Maiko in the distance and shrugged off the strange feeling. _

"_Yeah, I guess you're right. Let's go."_

-:-

"First thing the next morning, we heard the news that she had disappeared."

"Huh, that's so strange…" Hiromi murmured.

Ino ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh.

"It was foolish of me," she admitted hesitantly, "To brush off her attitude like that. Maybe if I had pursued her then she wouldn't have gone missing."

"Thank you, Ino, for telling me that. Do you have time for more or…?"

The slender woman shook her head, "Sorry, but I promised my dad that I'd accompany him to the Intel Division for the investigation. You know, the dead guy and so on."

"Dead?" Hiromi frowned, "Who was killed?"

Ino raised a slender brow, "You haven't heard? I guess not, huh. It was an Akatsuki fellow that Jiraiya-sama managed to defeat before he … died."

The smaller blonde lowered her gaze and silently mourned for the sage. She had heard of his death a few days before, but never knew the terms.

"Is Naruto-kun doing alright?" She asked softly.

"He's been gone training for a long time now," Ino responded with a grin, "He was pretty rough at first, but I think he's going to be just fine."

Hiromi nodded, "I'm glad. I know that Jiraiya-sama was very close to Naruto. You and I don't have to imagine what he must be feeling right now."

Ino had a noise of agreement before sighing and shaking her head.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Anyways, I've got to get going. Are you headed anywhere?"

"Oh, I'm probably going to swing by Kakashi's place and visit Haru," Hiromi smiled, "I have to protect my sensei's legacy, right?"

* * *

-:-

Time in the Sunagakure occurred fleetingly. Kotone spent the first day resting silently in the hospital-type bed she was given. Every once in a while, she would retrieve the book by Mari and open up the cover, but she never made it past that point. Amaterasu felt as though she should keep the contents a secret until Akio, Aiko and herself were together.

On her second day, Kotone finally escaped from her bed and made her way outdoors. To her surprise, she was being housed directly inside of the main building of Sunagakure, equivalent to the Academy back in Konohagakure.

Tiptoeing across the halls, she decided to explore, never before having actually investigated the contents of the building. So far, everyone room had looked the same, except for two, both of them being offices of some sort, and occupied with busybody shinobi who paid the white-haired girl no mind.

Her reconnoitering halted when she stumbled upon the bathing facilities. In the back of her mind, she tried to remember the last time she had an actual washing or some sort, and decided that she might as well take advantage of the fact that she was alone.

She had bathed back in the Nishi no Sabaku, but due to the constant surveillance of Uchiha Sasuke, not much had been accomplished. Kotone had skittered away after wading in the water for a while, the unnerving idea of Sasuke observing her causing slight panic.

Luckily, she had remembered to dress properly before exiting her room, and stripped hurriedly out of the foreign clothes, bestowed upon her by Temari. Since her kimono was rather ordinary and 'tacky', she was given some of the Kazekage's sister's own wardrobe.

Never once before in her life had Amaterasu ever worn the type of clothing she was given. While her black shirt was rather simple, with a 'boat' neckline and semi-long sleeves, Kotone couldn't help but constantly scratch at the strange, foreign material.

Her slim, white legs were wrapped in 'capris' that made Amaterasu feel confined. She found herself periodically tugging on the articles of cloth.

Walking about the halls in her borrowed apparel, Kotone felt like a newborn foal, awkwardly clambering about with long limbs she couldn't control. She felt like a stranger in her own skin.

At first, she had refused Temari's offer of new attires, but the kunoichi insisted that she 'experience something new' and so here she was, struggling to take of the new undergarments that had accompanied her outfit.

When she had ultimately removed the alien materials, she eased herself into the steaming water, immediately getting to work on scrubbing off the dirt and sand that had plastered itself to her body and her white locks.

She dried herself properly when she finished, taking a whopping thirty minutes to wash, and used a nearby brush, set aside for one's convenience, to detangle the knots that accommodated her snowy mane. As she combed through the final strand, her hand instinctively reached up and caressed her earring.

The charm was rough and had little to none adornments; it was a simple shape, not unlike a bulb, with two, horizontal red stripes going across the middle. Though others would disagree, Kotone thought it to be the most beautiful earring in the world, due to the fact that it came from someone who never feared her during her life as a puppet, and respected her now, as a human.

Respect amongst the two friends was mutual, of course. Kotone found that she admired Gaara for his calm nature, and how he had achieved the title of Kazekage at such a young age.

Once she had finally found a way to stick her arms through the sleeves, Amaterasu went on with her meandering, silently hoping that she would collide with Gaara along the way.

* * *

-:-

The moment Hiromi arrived at Kakashi's apartment complex, Haru was passed onto her.

"I have some important errands I need to run," the toddler's father explained, "I'm sorry for always cornering you into doing me favors like this."

"No, no, Kakashi-san," Hiromi stated melodiously, "It's no problem at all. I love taking care of Haru-chan! She and I will be waiting for you when you return."

After thanking the teen multiple times, Kakashi departed to perform his errands and Haru whined at his leaving.

"Don't worry, Haru-chan," the petite blonde reassured the child, "Why don't you and I go inside?"

"Okay… Wet's pway, Hiwomi!"

"Alright!"

* * *

-:-

The hospital was eerily silent; Akio hated it with a passion. Silence was his enemy, and he wished he had his voice back, if only for the purpose of speaking to his unconscious sister.

Aiko was so dear to him, and all he wanted was her safety. Though he periodically attempted to communicate with her, her voice never responded. Akio was exceptionally lonely.

Every few hours, he would receive a visit from Sakura, or some other nurse who requested she be assigned to the handsome foreigner, only to be too embarrassed to actually speak with him, or too awkward to respond when he attempted to converse.

Though he was not fully recovered, he was well enough to be miserable and pity himself and his sister. All he really cared about currently was his sister's wellbeing. The nurses poked and prodded her unconscious body until they came up with an unsatisfactory result.

Despite all of these circumstances, Akio had made a single acquaintance. He had snuck out one evening to acquire some training equipment to keep himself occupied, but ending up running into Sakura, who scolded him properly.

"Akio-kun, you shouldn't have snuck out like this! If you really want something to keep you occupied, I'll get you some books or something! Honestly. What would you have done if you got hurt? You're not even recovered!"

_I apologize for my foolish actions, Sakura-san, _Akio wrote on the small notepad given to him by said kunoichi, _but I simply wished to make myself useful._

The pink-haired adolescent sighed with a soft grin, "I forgive you. Trust me, I understand how you feel. But can you wait just a little longer? You still have some major injuries."

Akio nodded and began to scribble more things down until he was distracted by the arrival of another shinobi.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-san!" He greeted the kunoichi with a blinding flash of teeth, "Is this man bothering you perchance?"

"Oh, hi, Lee-kun. Wait a second, bothering me…? What, Akio-kun?" Sakura eyed the mute Akivi, who had a semi-amused expression on his face, "He's a patient of mine who snuck out so that he could train. I guess you could say he's kind of like you."

"Is that so?!" Rock Lee wrapped an arm around Akio's shoulder, causing the tan male to stiffen awkwardly, "Then that means the flame of youth burns brightly in us both! Perhaps one of these days you and I can battle together!"

He awaited a response eagerly only to find that Akio was doodling something in his notepad.

"What is this? Ignoring me?! Do you take me for a fool or something?!"

Akio shook his head hurriedly.

"Lee-kun, he's a mute!" Sakura scolded, "He has to write things down because he can't talk!"

Rock Lee blinked owlishly before looking over at the handsome stranger, who had written down the words, '_Forgive me' _on the notepad.

"Oh, there is no need for you to apologize!" The flamboyant ninja exclaimed, "It is my own fault for not realizing you can't speak."

_It's no problem at all, though I am afraid I can't train with you unless Sakura-san deems it safe._

"Definitely not," Sakura sighed, "Lee-kun, you'll just have to wait a little longer."

Ever since then, the dark-haired ninja had made it a point to visit every few days to see if Akio was still unfit for battle. The Akivi found the gesture to be considerate, though he eventually recognized that Rock Lee was the one who assisted Sakura in taking him and his sister to the hospital when they had arrived and promptly thanked the shinobi repeatedly.

Akio gently ran his fingers through Aiko's white mane. His little sister was going to be okay, but he prayed that Kotone arrived back soon.

And that was when the earth-shattering explosions began.

* * *

-:-

Hiromi sat in Haru's bedroom, the two of them holding two different stuffed animals. At the moment, the blonde had Twinkles, the doctor cat, in her hands, kindly attempting to untangle his tail. Snowflake, the giant bear, was currently being used as a chair by Haru, who was speaking fervently to Sai, a bunny that was named after the indifferent ninja who Haru had likely seen only once. For some reason, it reminded Hiromi of the real Sai.

"Sai," Haru explained, "You need to eat youw veggies!"

Using a higher tone of voice, she responded to herself, "But I don't want to, Hawu!"

"If you don't, I-"

The little girl suddenly stopped, her expression taking a confused turn as she looked around the room as though something was gone amiss.

"What's wrong, Haru-chan?" Hiromi asked, carefully setting Twinkles aside.

Her question was answered by the tremendous quake of a nearby explosion. The room shook violently and the petite blonde's first action was to leap towards Haru and wrap her up in her arms, so that any damage done would be lessened. Another explosion resounded nearby and this one reverberated roughly through the apartment complex.

_Something's going on out there, _Hiromi thought hurriedly, _I've got to act quickly and get Haru out of immediate danger._

"Hold on tightly, Haru-chan," The kunoichi spoke with a slight shake in her voice, looking about the crumbling surroundings, "And don't look."

The toddler grasped Hiromi's pastel green jacket with her tiny fists and shoved her face into her babysitter's chest, crying out in confusion. Placing one arm firmly on Haru's back, Hiromi kicked open the little girl's door only to discover that the rest of the apartment complex had fallen apart and the other half was quickly falling to the ground. She was in that other half.

Strengthening her grip of Haru, Hiromi focused her chakra on the bottom of her feet before hastily propelling herself out of the collapsing building, shooting herself and the toddler out of the frying pan and into the fire.

All around there was chaos, and Hiromi was thankful that Haru couldn't see. Konohagakure was being attacked, and there was not a single clue of what to do in the blonde's mind.

_I need to find some other shinobi and join them, _she said to herself, _but I can't fight with Haru and I don't think there's a safe place I can take her to._

As she soared through the air, using the tops of other crumbling buildings nearby to propel herself, a large centipede, larger than any other summoned creature she had encountered made a shrieking noise and slammed into a restaurant.

"Daddy!" Haru wailed, her tears moistening the blonde's jacket, "Mommy! Hiwomi!"

"Don't look," the kunoichi responded unevenly, "Just keep your face covered."

Tightening her grip, she added resolutely, "I'll protect you with my life."

Hiromi landed cautiously on a semi-solid structure, taking a moment to push her chakra to her legs before leaping up, with a spiraling noise following her.

_I need to find a safe place for Haru, _she thought, _but nowhere seems safe! What in the world is happening?!_

Using another arrangement to propel her forward, the agile kunoichi was in midair when a chunk of debris from a nearby explosion slammed into her from the side. She let out a pained grunt and didn't have the strength to stop her from falling.

"Haru," she groaned, "hold onto me!"

Like a missile, Hiromi turned herself in midair and forced chakra to her legs, landing precariously on her two feet, stumbling and faltering. She fell to her knees finally, peering down at Haru, who seemed safe for the most part, shivering and crying loudly.

The ninja looked around cautiously. She knew that the village was under attack, but by whom? Quietly, she gazed down an alley; five or six unfamiliar shinobi passed by it in a panic.

Following after them at a calm pace was a tall man, as tall as Choji's father. His face was decorated with many objects, not unlike piercings, two on his nose, two on his cheeks, and many on his bottom lip. Strangely enough, his hair was a bright orange, tied back in a ponytail.

Hiromi stiffened in fear, immobilized by her terror. His jacket was black, decorated with dangerous red clouds. Only one word came to mind, which she whispered inaudibly to herself.

"_Akatsuki._"

The fifteen year old teen clutched the toddler in her arms even closer to her chest, pressing herself against the wall.

_If we're seen by an Akatsuki member, we're dead._

Stealthily, Hiromi noiselessly peeked back down the alley. The orange-haired man had disappeared, so she released Haru and let the girl sit on her knees. The child's blue eyes were wide and frightened, while her nose was running from her constant tears. She looked confused and lost, noisily observing her surroundings.

"Daddy?" Haru called.

"Haru," Hiromi spoke calmly, though she knew she was shaking, "You need to stay quiet… There are bad people out there, okay? Do you understand?"

"Whewe's daddy?"

"Shhhh, quiet, it'll be okay. Your dad is really strong and he'll get rid of the bad guys."

For now, the tot was silent, her lips quivering as she seemed to grasp a tiny sliver of the situation. Finding a comfortable position for Haru, Hiromi was able to hold the girl in front of her, wrapping the two together with medical tape she had in her pouch.

It took everything in the teen's body not to panic. She felt like doing just what Haru was and crying out for her parents, but she knew she had a responsibility as a shinobi to be brave.

_I need to get to the hospital, _she reasoned with herself, _Tsunade-sama or maybe Sakura will be there; they can take care of Haru and I'll go out and fight!_

"Up we go," Hiromi stood, cautiously keeping a hand on her sensei's babe, "we're going to go to Sakura-san, okay?"

The silver-haired infant bobbed her head in a slight nod, and the elder kunoichi, with the long hair going down her back, sped down the alley, her azure eyes fluttering about with precision.

A gasp escaped her lips as she stepped out into the open, realizing that that was exactly what it was. Open space. Bodies were buried underneath rubble from smashed buildings and the injured were remaining maimed, without assistance.

_Where are all of the shinobi? Are they all fighting the Akatsuki?_

The fair-haired juvenile crept past bodies of people she had once passed along the lively roads of Konoha. She prayed she wouldn't see her parents amongst them.

Hiking in the frightening open paths, Hiromi breathed heavily out of anxiety, yet no matter how much effort she put into quieting herself, it was to no avail. She begged herself to be silent, but the thunderous puffs of air that escaped her lips continued to resound throughout the devastated, demolished wreckage that was once homes and shops.

Terrific desolation had incapacitated Konohagakure; its villagers were dead, and its shinobi were slowly being overwhelmed by the Akatsuki, but Hiromi treaded on. If she gave up hope, then there was little to no chance that Haru would survive. She couldn't let despair overcome her.

Explosions and blasts roared in the sky, and all around. This battle was inclined to the enemy's favor; they had definitely caught many of the shinobi off guard, including Hiromi, and they had cornered many of the helpless villagers, who knew nothing of battle, having been protected from close-up danger for so long.

Hiromi took a deep breath, resting against the side of a capsized building. She needed to change the nature of her mind, or else she would end up dooming both herself and Haru. She had to protect Hanako-sensei's legacy! She had to.

Sliding down the wall until she came into a sitting position, the blonde decided that now would be a good time for another break. She had really no idea of where they were in the village, due to the usual landmarks being covered or wiped away. The hospital was out of reach at the moment.

Haru wiggled her way out of Hiromi's grip, and waddled a few feet away.

"Stay close to me, Haru-chan," the kunoichi spoke, "The bad guys aren't gone yet."

Nodding in response, the child bent down let her small hands flounder in a muddy puddle, created by a busted pipe. She made a sound of surprise and picked something up before toddling back to her guardian.

"Wook!" She commanded, shoving the grubby item in Hiromi's hands.

The kunoichi raised a brow, "What in the world is this? Let's wash it off, yeah?"

The two hiked to the broken pipe, using its spewing water to rinse off the object. Upon further investigation, Hiromi recognized it as a cup, small and round and chipped. She asked Haru to return it to where she found it and wondered if a person her age had been drinking from it before the attack began.

"Hiwomi, whewe is my daddy?" Haru asked, taking her sitter's hand.

Before she responded, she decided to check for his chakra.

_If I pinpoint his location, Haru will calm down. _

The teen closed her eyes in concentration, searching and searching and searching, until her azure orbs flew open with shock and despair. She paused for two minutes, before searching for the man's chakra once again, but to no avail.

Kakashi Hatake was dead and his daughter was now an orphan.

* * *

-:-

She was following the crying, yes she was. She was going there, going there: going, going, going. Her eyes were filled with wrath and hatred, revenge and anger! Yes, yes, yes, senpai, she would kill the ones she couldn't kill before, starting with the youngest, and finishing with the eldest.

Evil, evil, evil, that's what she was. Why, why, why? Senpai, why? She would be his avenger, his lover, his friend, and his keeper. She was all of those things, was she not? Lies, lies, lies, lies. All of those fakers only told her lies, lies, lies!

Yes, she was going to kill them all, to please her leader, her master, her mother, her family. Hikari said they weren't family, but Yami spoke truth; Yami spoke nothing but the kind, sweet as honey truth. Hikari was a demon. Hikari was WRONG!

She loved her family, yes, yes, yes, she did. She loved them all very much. She would search and search and search for her leader, even though he didn't want her to come. She broke his rules because she loved him, she loved, loved, loved him so very much.

Crying, crying, crying. She was following the crying, crying, crying, crying. Tears, tears, tears. Closer, and closer and closer she was getting closer and closer.

Her teeth are shining, sharpened and bloody.

_"**I've found you, Hiromi."**_

* * *

~.~

You can break a man with hope.

_Kate Morgenroth, Jude_

~.~

* * *

***:***

**Midori wa baka o hikii = green headed idiot**

**Midoriiro no atama = green head**

***:***

* * *

**A/N: Everyone, I apologize for being so lazy and occupied! D: I truly am! I just hope that this chapter had made up for my absence in some way, shape or form! :O**

**Feel free to tell me any thoughts, suggestions. Also, don't be shy to point out mistakes on my part! I'm not perfect, nor shall I ever be and I appreciate people's honesty and boldness.**

**Thanks to... **

* * *

_Reviewers_

* * *

_Guest_ - (Chapter 3) - ;) Just keep reading. Thanks for the review!

* * *

_Seika23_ (Guest) - Apologizes for the long wait. I am very lazy and I was stuck in a jam with my creativity :O But thankfully, I was able to complete this chapter :) I hope you like it. I will definitely be updating faster now that it's summer, or at least, I will be trying to.

Thank you very much :) They are a cute couple, no? I'll go ahead and tell you that the reveal of who her leader is is coming up soon, so be sure to keep reading. Hmmmm, since Kakashi is 'dead' does this mean he can also see his beloved one last time? ;)

Thanks! I figured that since she's Kakashi's kid, I've got to make sure that she's friendly! :D

I'm afraid that is a secret ;)

Once again, thank you very much v.v You have really honored me with your compliments. I hope I can continue to earn your praise. I hope you continue to enjoy my writing. Thank you!

* * *

_Lady Syndra_ - Thank you!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

Please forgive me!

My tardiness is most unwelcome, I'm sure v.v Apologies once more! :(

* * *

_Hidden Depths of the Mind_ - Thank you very much for your compliments! I completely understand what you're trying to say :) Thank you once again.

Oh, I'm so glad! :D I don't mean I'm glad you were sad, but I was just glad my writing was able to move you in such a way c: I think you know what I mean XD

She's the psychological kind of scary :D Or at least, that is how I am trying to portray her. Thank you!

OSDGHKLSHDKJHSG I'M SO SORRY. ADSKHGAKJDFGHAHAHAHA '

Okay, so those pictures were apparently a myth because when I uploaded them, my account literally disappeared! I couldn't reuse my username so I remade an account on Photobucket called fujioka45, but then again, I don't think I quite remember the password... I'm so sorry for being inexperienced with technology! XD Anyways, when I get them up and they STAY up, I will post it in a chapter!

You don't need to wait, love :) The pictures that I may post are not going to be exactly how I portray her at all because they are someone else's work, so go on ahead and draw what you think; I will be happy to look at it if you allow me to do so if you post it somewhere :)

Thank you very much for your kindness v.v I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter!

* * *

_ShadowBloodNinja_ - That's alright :) Any type of review is an honor in itself!

Ohhhhh :O I really do enjoy Ib c:

It's okay v.v it's good to laugh off things like that :D You should always have a positive outlook; just remember that with every story you are improving!

Hahahahaha SDKLhgakjdhg XD That's cute!

Apologies once again ._. I really suck at updating.

3 lagkldfgohhhh you are so luckyyy! The anime store near me relocated and now I can't spend my money on things I don't need but I desperately want!

Anyways XD Thank you very much for reviewing :) I hope this chapter has met your expectations and you enjoyed it! Thank you!

* * *

_KiyomiDogYoukai_ - Thank you very much :) That's quite kind of you!

I think I'll do a poll of some sorts and then see who she'll end up with ; either way, I will make a bonus chapter afterwards and allow Kotone to have an 'alternate ending' for lack of a better term :)

Sorry for my tardiness :D I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

_Followers_

* * *

_heartlessangel124 _- Thank you very much! :)

* * *

_Hidden Depths of the Mind _- Thanks c:

* * *

_MusicToMyHeart _- v.v Thanks so much, bro.

* * *

_OdisIduna _- Bro? :O Do guys even read romance stories?

* * *

_simonisdovakiin _- I guess I can't be the judge of that considering I am a genderless being O_o

* * *

_VanCloude - _Ahaha, just kidding. I'm a dog.

* * *

_Froggychad _- Thank you for your contribution! :)

* * *

_KiyomiDogYoukai - _MIYAAAHEE MIYAHOO MIYAHAHA

* * *

_sockmonkies4ever_ - Holy cow :O So many followers! Thank you all so very much!

* * *

_ishtonayo _- Hi! I'm tour guide Barbie!

* * *

_ANIME-NICA _- Hi! I'm swimsuit Barbie!

* * *

_enviious _- AGHHHHHHHHHH ALL OF YOU SHUT UP

* * *

_Favoritings _

* * *

_ANIME-NICA _- When you fall like a statue

* * *

_ .Pearl _- I'm gon' be there to catch you

* * *

_Hidden Depths of the Mind - _put you on your feet,

* * *

_MusicToMyHeart _- you on your feet

* * *

_Lady Syndra - _And if your heart is empty

* * *

_VanCloude - _Not a thing will prevent me

* * *

_OdisIduna _- Tell me what you need,

* * *

_Miyuusen - _what do you need

* * *

_simonisdovakiin _- I surrender honestly

* * *

_cnaadirah - _You've always done the same for me

* * *

_read'it'but'dont'believe'it - _So I would do it for youuuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

_Kaoru Uzumaki - _for youuuuuuuuuuu

* * *

_KiyomiDogYoukai - _Baby I'm not moving on

* * *

_sockmonkies4ever _- I love you long after you're gone

* * *

_ishtonayo - _For youuuuuuuuu, for youuuuuuuu

* * *

_Please look forward to Chapter 14!_


End file.
